


Corazón en Renta

by cherik_pain



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik You Slut, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Shark, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_pain/pseuds/cherik_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles necesita impresionar a su ex y tiene la brillante idea de contratar a un "acompañante" para San Valentín.<br/>Solo 48 horas de su compañía, todo actuación, nada de romance verdadero.<br/>Erik solo necesitaba el dinero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inroducción

-¡No puedo creer que estés por hacer esto Charles! –Gritó Logan y luego rió por desesperación- ¿en serio lo estás considerando? Es, es… ¡absurdo!

 

Charles odiaba cuando Logan se ponía así de insoportable, después de todo era su vida y su plata la que iba a gastar en eso, no aguantaba más esa discusión sin sentido porque era obvio que al final iba a terminar haciendo lo que él quería, y sobre todo lo que había decidido desde que vio ese anuncio, le había salvado el fin de semana.

 

-No, absurdo es que sigas diciéndome que no lo haga cuando es obvio que lo voy hacer, Logan –quitó su mirada del techo y la posó sobre los ojos de su amigo que lo veía desde lejos parado con los brazos cruzados- voy hacerlo, ya lo decidí…

-Te van a estafar, no hay necesidad que lo hagas, hay muchas personas que quisieran salir contigo por San Valentín.

-¿Lo harías? Así no tendría que pagar.

-Charles, somos amigos, pero no haría eso por ti –dijo mirándolo e intentando no reír.

-Ya lo ves, no cualquiera, además así me aseguro que el 15 de febrero estoy en paz y libre.

 

Logan sacudió la cabeza resignado y se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación –te van a estafar –dijo antes de irse cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Charles no pensaba eso, tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba siendo muy ingenuo, pero es que él ya no veía otra alternativa para su situación, durante un buen tiempo lo había pensado, desde la última vez que vio a Moira y ésta fue a saludarlo presumiendo toda su felicidad de estar felizmente en pareja.

 

“¡Charles! ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Realmente no lo recuerdo… ¿seis meses?” preguntó con una sonrisa hipócrita, bueno, en realidad era su sonrisa de siempre, pero Charles sabía que ella no podía estar pensando realmente que habían pasado seis meses porque ella no era estúpida, bueno, al menos no tanto, habían pasado solamente dos meses y nadie confunde dos meses con seis, él iba a responderle cuando llegó alguien junto a Moira y la tomó por la espalda “acá están los boletos cariño” dijo el hombre mirándola antes de dirigir su mirada a Charles, ella sonrió y se apoyó en su hombro “él es Bólivar, mi novio –sonrió son mirar a Charles- estamos saliendo hace un par de meses, él es Charles, un amigo”, los presentó de esa forma, a su nuevo novio como “Bolivar, él novio” y a Charles, como “un amigo”, no era que Charles estuviese celoso, pero cuando terminaba con alguien no quería que esa persona lo tratara así, después de todo habían compartido momentos juntos, lindos momentos.

 

Logan una –y varias veces- le dijo que no debía ser tan bueno con las personas, siempre lo terminaban usando, ya sea por su dinero o por su bondad, y le molestaba saber que en el fondo quizás tenía razón, el nuevo novio de Moira también tenía mucho dinero, claro que eso no quería decir nada, pero Charles empezaba a sentirse perseguido, ahora sabía donde la iba a encontrar el 14 de febrero, en la fiesta de reunión de ex estudiantes, sabía que iba a ir con su novio, y sabía que así como en el cine, pasaría mirándolo toda la noche y refregándose por el tal Trask, él no entendía cual era el objetivo, y sí, quizás era estúpido o infantil lo que haría, pero no quería quedar como el único idiota soltero al cuál su ex lo dejó y ni siquiera recuerda cuando, él único soltero, él que ya había pasado por varios de la promoción y aún así iba a terminar solo en una esquina.

 

Se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio y abrió el cajón sacando la hoja que había visto esa mañana pegada en un transparente de la Universidad.

 

**_“Me alquilo para San Valentín: 40 dólares plan de amigos, “pareja” –incluye chocolate-  120 dólares, “cena o salida al cine” –con foto- 200 dólares, “estar enamorado y tomados de la mano” –con regalo- 250 dólares; fingir ser novios con un día de anticipación, con foto y beso, 500 dólares._ **

**_Oferta por tiempo limitado. Es todo actuación, nada de amor.”_ **

 

Más abajo tenía el número al que había que comunicarse y una dirección de correo electrónico, Charles lo pensó un momento antes de tomar una última decisión, eligió la segunda opción, le pareció más seguro aunque luego se sintió estúpido porque estaba organizando para verse con una persona desconocida al otro día, si algo le iba a pasar no importaba que usara el celular o el correo electrónico.

 

Redactó el email y lo leyó varias veces antes de enviar, no quería sentirse tan desesperado, solo necesitaba sonar formal, y él era bueno para eso, sí, el mensaje dejaba su objetivo en claro, sabía que no debía dar explicaciones, simplemente contratar el servicio, se rascó el cabello con fuerza después de dar clic en enviar y se recostó en la silla, en su cabeza la voz de Logan diciendo “te van a estafar”, no había manera de que lo hicieran si pagaba después de que el servicio terminaba.

 

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cama tirándose en ella de espalda, estaba cansado, había tenido un día bastante ocupado y eran las siete y ya quería dormir, pero recordó que todavía no se había bañado, tomó una toalla limpia y caminó hacia el baño dejando un camino de ropas en el suelo, cuando el agua tibia cayó por su cuerpo quiso tirarse en el piso del baño y dormir ahí mismo, estaba exhausto, pero de golpe una revelación: era 13 de febrero, posiblemente esa “oferta” ya no estuviera disponible, se secó y salió del baño con la toalla envuelta en su cintura mientras iba pateando ropas por el camino, ahora estaba aparte de cansado, desanimado, pero siempre estaba la opción de faltar a la reunión, no es como si no se le hubiese ocurrido antes, pero no quería.

 

Sin ganas caminó hacia la computadora y actualizó la página, un nuevo correo.

 

 

**

 

Se miró al espejo una vez más antes de salir preguntándose si no estaba muy formal para la ocasión, pero después de todo, era negocio ¿verdad? Salió cerrando la puerta de la casa y tomó un taxi hasta la cafetería en la que habían quedado, una parte de Charles decía que iba camino a la solución de su ego herido, otra, la más realista y menos idiota, decía que solamente iba camino a gastar su plata de una manera estúpida e infantil.

 

Entró al local y buscó la mesa en la que habían quedado de charlar dado que ninguno se conocía personalmente y no sabían cómo lucían, Charles esperaba que fuera sexy, siempre es bueno aparecerse frente a su ex con alguien sexy –aunque no fue el caso de Moira, Trask no era sexy, pero quizás su cuenta bancaria si lo fuera-.

 

Caminó hacia la mesa más alejada que encontró, pero ya estaba ocupada, dudó un momento pero luego se decidió a hablar.

 

-Hola –carraspeó y el tipo que estaba sentado levantó la vista del celular y lo miró –perdón por decirle esto pero… había quedado de verme con alguien en ésta mesa y… bueno si no estoy acá cuando venga no creo poder reconocerle ¿sería tan amable de concederme el lugar? –terminó la frase con una sonrisa, el tipo solo lo miró de arriba abajo y guardó el celular en sus jeans.

-¿Charles Xavier? –preguntó levantando ambas cejas, el castaño dudó un momento, no, no podía ser.

-Sí…

-Erik Lehnsherr –le pasó la mano en saludo- te estoy esperando hace unos veinte minutos, pensé que solo me hacías perder tiempo.

Charles parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder el saludo y estrechar su mano.

-N…no entiendo –tomó asiento obedeciendo el gesto que Erik hizo con la mano una vez que soltó la suya.

-¿No entiendes mi nombre? –dijo en un tono en el cual Charles no pudo distinguir si era sarcasmo o seriedad.

-¿Eres el del anuncio? –Erik asintió llamando a la moza.

-Dos cafés –pido en voz alta antes que la chica llegara hacia ellos.

-O sea que… eres tú el que fingirá salir conmigo –Charles lo observó, parecía alto, no lo había visto de pié pero tenía las piernas largas, era delgado, su cabello era cobrizo y sus ojos eran de un celestes casi grises, llevaba una campera de cuero negra que le quedaba muy bien, era lindo, en realidad, era demasiado lindo para haber pegado ese cartel, y era hombre. Tendría que fingir salir con un hombre. No es que Charles tuviera problema con eso, no había salido con hombres anteriormente, sí había estado con algunos y realmente no le importaba, pero para esa ocasión hubiera preferido una mujer.

Suspiró justo en el momento en el cual la chica llegó con el café para ambos –Uhmm yo prefiero un té –dijo en voz baja antes que ella le sirviera el café, ella asintió y se retiró diciendo que ya le traían.

-Exactamente, soy yo y según tú empezaremos hoy y sabes que eso es más dinero ¿no? Sí, lo sabes, te explicaste bien en el email –bebió un sorbo de su café y lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos tan claros pero fuertes, sí, definitivamente era lindo –en primer lugar quiero que tengas en claro las reglas, el pago es cuando se cumplen las 48 horas, sin ni un minuto de atraso, no hablaremos de datos personales, solo lo básico, no soy un prostituto –dijo, aunque Charles dudó un momento, alguien que se “alquila” para San Valentín no parece otra cosa, pero dejó eso en sus pensamientos, después de todo, si ese chico lo era, él estaba colaborando y no podía decir nada- no tendremos sexo –y Charles por un segundo sintió decepción, la moza llegó con el té y Erik esperó que se vaya para seguir hablando- tampoco trabajo dos veces para la misma persona.

-Eso quiere decir que si requiero tus servicios después…?

-Olvídalo, consigue a otro –Charles asintió -¿Todo claro?

-Sí, mañana tengo una fiesta, me debes acompañar y fingir salir conmigo hace un mes o algo así –se sentía idiota al decir eso, pero al ver el rostro de seriedad de Erik le dio confianza- ahora podemos ir a confirmar presencia y luego ver que te pondrás, es una fiesta algo formal así que si no tienes traje…

-Tengo un esmoquin ¿sirve?

-Excelente –bebió todo su té de un solo sorbo y sintió la mirada de Erik recorrer su cuello y al mismo momento sintió sus mejillas y orejas arder.

-¿A quién quieres impresionar? –se recostó por el respaldo de la silla.

-A mi ex –respondió algo avergonzado- no es que la quiera impresionar pero… es complicado explicar pensarás que soy idiota.

-Realmente no me importa que lo seas, siempre y cuando me pagues –sacó su billetera y dejó dinero sobre la mesa a medida que se ponía de pié y tomaba un casco que estaba a su lado en el suelo -¿andas caminando? Porque podría llevarte, así ves si la ropa que tengo está bien, y además, estás pagando por 48 horas, podemos ir a dónde quieras…

 

Charles lo miró desde su silla, Erik llevaba jeans clásicos que le quedaban tan malditamente bien, sus piernas eran largas y posiblemente tenía un físico bueno por debajo de esa campera que le quedaba ajustada a la cintura, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando demasiado cuando Erik ladeó la cabeza y movió una mano delante de su cara.

 

-Oh, lo siento –sacudió la cabeza y lo miró a la cara parpadeando un par de veces- sí, estoy caminando –se puso de pié – pasemos a ver tu atuendo luego, primero vamos a confirmar presencia ¿sí? –Erik asintió y salió caminando a paso firme hacia afuera, tenía una manera de andar hermosa, era como si nada le importara, como si fuera el centro de atención, Charles observó su espalda hasta que estuvieron afuera y Erik subió a una moto negra y se puso el casco.

-Sube y sujétate.

 

No necesitó decirle dos veces y Charles ya estaba abrazado a su cintura.

Iban a ser unas 48 horas muy interesantes, Erik no era lo que Charles tenía en mente, pero definitivamente estaba por encima de su imaginación.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sí, Erik sabía que ese no era el método más convencional para obtener dinero, pero todo había empezado como una broma de mal gusto de su compañero de habitación y terminó en un hecho consumado, cuando a las dos semanas de haber colgado ese –según las palabras de Erik- estúpido anuncio de prostitución, alguien llamo a su celular y preguntó si era real. En todo ese tiempo nadie había llamado en broma, Erik creía que era porque la gente ni siquiera quería perder su tiempo en gastarle bromas a alguien.

 

Las personas que conocían a Erik y sabían de eso posiblemente creían que él era un “prostituto” o “chico de programa” o todos esos sobrenombres que hay para alguien que se vende por sexo.

 

Pero no, él jamás tuvo sexo con las personas que le pagaron por fingir ser su novio, antes de eso, si alguien le hubiera dicho la cantidad de personas que hubieran pagado por “tener un novio falso” por un día, Erik se le hubiera reído en la cara y le hubiera dicho que él no era idiota.

 

Cuando ciertas personas supieron quién era el “chico de alquiler”, muchas personas pidieron un día solo para saber que se sentía, Erik pensó en mandarlas a la mierda y decirles que él no estaba para perder tiempo, pero “perder tiempo” de esa manera significaba ganar dinero también, y para lo que él no estaba realmente era para rechazar dinero.

 

Pero en todo ese tiempo, nunca, jamás, ni siquiera uno, de sus “clientes”, se había visto tan tierno como se veía Charles al explicarle lo que debía hacer.

Erik se pasó ambas manos por la cara antes de parpadear para no quedarse dormido, era temprano y él ya estaba exhausto, pero ahora su tiempo le pertenecía a Charles, y Charles no se quería callar, nunca había visto a alguien que hablara tanto, y no era que fuera aburrido, de hecho era bastante divertido verlo repetir las cosas para que “nada salga mal”, pero Erik estaba a punto de bostezar y no quería.

 

Desvió la vista de Charles y observó el departamento en el que estaban, estaba perfectamente amueblado tenía las paredes beige y era bastante espacioso, para nada parecía un lugar en el que vivía un universitario.

 

-¿Realmente vives acá? –preguntó observando las amplias ventanas con cortinas hacia el suelo.

-Sí –dijo Charles rápidamente -¿me estabas prestando atención o no?

-Sí –apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y miró a Charles que estaba parado delante suyo –me sé todo, tranquilo no meteré la pata –Charles asintió- ¿en serio vas a la Universidad? –volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono de incredulidad en el que había preguntado si esa era su casa. Charles bufó.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? –levantó una ceja mirando a Erik y Erik hizo lo mismo pero con un gesto divertido en su sonrisa casi inexistente, un poco por el sueño, un poco porque no se quería reír.

-Porque eres un universitario y vives en un departamento, eso no es común, y es un departamento decente.

-Vivía en la universidad –respondió serio- pero nunca estaba tranquilo para poder estudiar y me mudé… -bajó la mirada y Erik sintió que hubiera sido mejor si se hubiese quedado callado, pero ya había abierto la boca y ya la había cagado.

 

Para romper el hielo bostezó.

 

Charles levantó la vista y lo miró –perdón, te retuve demasiado, creo que ya aclaramos todo ¿nos vemos mañana?

 

Erik se puso de pié estirando sus largas piernas y cerrando hacia el cuello su campera de cuero, esa campera que venía molestando a Charles todo el día desde que lo vio, quería quitarla para ver si era tan perfecto como parecía por debajo de ella, y aunque él había –literalmente- sentido cuando Erik lo llevó en la moto, primero a confirmar presencia y luego a su departamento, como era por debajo de la campera, no era lo mismo.

 

Observó cómo se agachaba a tomar su casco del suelo y volvía a erguirse delante de él, tragó saliva para poder hablar.

 

Igual no pudo hablar.

 

-Nos vemos mañana Charles, paso por ti?

-¿Vendrás en moto? –gracias a Dios que le salió la voz, realmente no importaba que fueran en moto, a él le había gustado y así tenía una excusa para abrazarlo pero ¿no era estúpido eso? Le había dejado bien en claro que no quería nada que fuera “extra profesional” (¿estaba bien llamarlo así?).

-Si quieres puedo pedir a un compañero que me preste su auto –se encogió de hombros abriendo la puerta y saliendo, Charles tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y seguirlo.

 

Dudó un momento mientras balbuceaba –como quieras –por dentro rogando que quisiera la moto.

 

“Idiota, Charles, eres un idiota, el tipo solo está… trabajando, de una manera muy rara pero está trabajando” se repitió miles de veces al día siguiente cuando se cambiaba para la fiesta.

 

-Eres un idiota –Logan repitió sus pensamientos como si le leyera la mente mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Deja eso por favor –se quejó haciendo una mueca mientras arreglaba el nudo de su corbata- quiero llegar decente y sin olor a tabaco, gracias.

-Igual ya me iba, los que olemos a tabaco llegamos más tarde, pero antes hay un lugar al cual debo ir.

-¿En qué andas Jimmy? –Sonrió caminando hacia él y luchando con el nudo de su corbata -¿cuándo me lo dirás?

 

Y Logan nunca le dijo, solamente negó con la cabeza y salió sin despedirse como siempre, y sin ayudarle con el nudo de la corbata, por eso, cuando Erik golpeó su puerta, Charles todavía estaba desfachatado frente al espejo, por Dios, cómo es que esa corbata estaba haciéndose tanto de la difícil, él hacía nudos de corbatas de ojos cerrados incluso pero no, justo ese día sus dedos no ayudaban. Caminó hacia la puerta pensando que por fin Erik estaría sin esa campera, y que él podría respirar en paz.

 

Pero evidentemente se equivocó.

 

Erik llevaba un esmoquin negro, el cual le quedaba increíblemente bien ajustado, una camisa blanca y una corbata de gala negra, estaba con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra sostenía su celular y miraba a la pantalla con aburrimiento. Charles no dijo nada hasta que Erik levantó la mirada.

 

-Pasa… -se hizo a un lado y Erik entró- si me esperas un momento que termine con este nudo y vamos.

-Okay –asintió -¿puedes solo?

Se miraron un momento a los ojos  y Charles sacudió la cabeza.

-Claro que sí.

 

Media hora. Media hora luchando para que el nudo de la corbata quede bien, cuando volvió a la sala dónde estaba Erik pensó que estaría durmiendo más o menos, pero no, estaba mirando su celular con concentración, Charles se preguntó si tenía pareja, pero le pareció difícil que hubiese alguien que aceptara que su novio tuviese ese tipo de trabajos.

 

-¿Quién ganó? –preguntó Erik al escucharlo entrar.

-¿Eh?

-¿La corbata o tú? –quitó la vista del celular y lo puso en el bolsillo a medida que se ponía de pié y miraba a Charles –Oh, tú, felicidades, ya tengo nietos de tanto que he esperado.

¿Acaso estaba bromeando?

-Sé hacer un nudo de corbata, solo tenía los dedos fríos –dijo serio y caminando hacia la puerta.

 

No, Erik no había elegido ir en moto, había ido en un auto negro que manejaba con mucha tranquilidad, llegaron a la fiesta unos veinte minutos después y Erik bajó después de Charles, caminó hacia hasta donde estaba él y se paró a su lado mirando el lugar con asombro mientras se volvía a abotonar el saco.

 

-Sí que es imponente –bajó la mirada hacia Charles- ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

-Solo como te salga natural, no quiero que sea muy exagerado –Erik asintió y lo tomó de la cintura para entrar al lugar, Charles pensaba que Erik era muy buen actor o estaba muy acostumbrado a esas situaciones, quizás estudiaba actuación, pensó, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza preguntarle que estudiaba, o si lo hacía siquiera.

 

El lugar por dentro era enorme, pero Charles no se inmutó porque ya lo conocía, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, aunque de un principio dijo que quizás era un poco mucho para solo una reunión de ex alumnos, estaba decorado con dorado y verde, Erik observó todo con un gesto de disgusto todavía sosteniendo la cintura de Charles.

 

-Para nuestro casamiento Charlie, no vamos a contratar este catering ni que nos regalen –Charles lo miró y rió, si Erik se iba a comportar así, haciendo bromas y eso, aunque en su cara hubiese absoluta seriedad, iba a ser todo más fácil.

 

Charles lo llevó hacia su mesa y se sentaron, pasaron un momento en silencio hasta que Erik tomó su celular, leyó algo y murmuró algo inentendible para Charles.

-¿Qué? –preguntó acercándose más a Erik porque la música estaba alta, Erik negó con la cabeza y sonrió, era la primera vez que Charles lo veía sonreír.

-Viene alguien –murmuró todavía sonriendo, Charles supo que la sonrisa no era real, pero era igualmente hermosa, volteó a ver a quién se refería Erik.

-Hank –saludó Charles casi sonriendo, Erik pasó un brazo por el respaldo de la silla de su “novio” -¿cómo estás? –el chico sonrió.

-Bien –miró a Erik y asintió en forma de saludo, Erik solamente lo miró- ya sabes, como siempre ¿tú?

-Igual…

-… Acabo de cruzarme con Moira –okay, eso le interesaba a Erik, estaba ansioso por saber quién era la estúpida capaz de dejar a Charles y todavía refregarse en su cara con otro, estaba claro que Erik no conocía lo suficiente a Charles como para decir eso, quien sabe que pedazo de mierda de persona era una vez que lo llegaban a conocer, pero no, Erik no se imaginaba eso –me preguntó si no te vi…

-¿Y viniste a asegurarte que sí estaba para ir a avisarle? –preguntó Erik recostado por la silla, Charles volteó la cabeza inmediatamente y le dedicó una mirada de reproche, el otro tipo solamente lo miró sin saber que decir, Erik lo ignoró y miró al pequeño castaño que estaba sentado a su lado y lo veía de mala manera, intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

-Él es mi amigo, Erik –dijo en tono serio- no le hables así –volteó hacia Hank –lo siento, bueno, espero no verla –mintió.

 

Hank habló un par de palabras más, le contó que aprovechó para ir a hablar con él mientras su pareja se había disculpado para ir al baño un momento, dijo que dentro de toda la excentricidad de la “reunión”, la estaba pasando bien, luego educadamente se disculpó y se retiró.

 

Erik sonrió internamente cuando volvieron a quedar solos. Cuando el silencio abundaba, Erik tomaba su celular y volvía a leer lo que sea que estuviese leyendo, si eran mensajes, jamás contestaba, el lugar se fue llenando de parejas de un lado para otro, gracias a Dios Charles no había hecho caso a la sugerencia de Logan de ir solo porque sería el único, la mayoría de las personas fue tomando asiento para cenar. No, Charles ni siquiera se había fijado con quién compartían mesa.

 

-¿Charles? –chilló Moira caminando hacia la mesa de la mano de Bolivar- ¡oh por Dios pero si nos ha tocado la misma mesa! Mira cariño –se dirigió a Trask que la miraba sonriendo pero a diferencia suya manteniendo la compostura- es Charles, lo recuerdas? El chico que estaba solo en el cine –rió como si fuera muy divertido, su novio asintió.

 

Erik la miró alzando ambas cejas y luego a Charles, sintió su incomodidad y quitó la mano que estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla y la bajó a la cintura de Charles dándole un apretón amistoso.

 

-Moira… ¿quién diría? –dijo Charles sin ganas, sí, él quería refregarle que “estaba bien” pero, tampoco para tanto, no quería que les asignaran la misma mesa, nuevamente agradeció al cielo por no haber ido solo.

 

Trask le pasó la mano a ambos y se sentó delante de Charles, Moira delante de Erik.

 

-No pensé que vendrías realmente –dijo una vez que les sirvieron la comida.

-Cariño… -llamó su novio.

-No en serio amor, ya sabes, es san Valentín y eso, y como que, bueno, la gente no suele salir cuando está sola en ésta época –cada tanto miraba a Erik y sonreía ¿coqueta? Charles tenía nauseas de solo verla.

-Lo siento, soy tan _mal educado_ –habló Erik limpiándose los labios- no me he presentado, Erik Lehnsherr.

-Oh, un gusto, él es mi prometido Bolivar Trask –sonrió y miró a Charles esperando una reacción, ¿prometido? Él ni se inmutó, Erik menos- yo soy Moira pero seguramente Charles ya te habló de mí…

-Realmente no, y él habla mucho –ella miró a Charles.

-Es bueno que al menos hayas conseguido a un amigo que traer.

-Oh, Erik es mi novio.

 

Si tan solo Charles tuviera una cámara para la reacción de Moira en ese momento, Bolivar en cambio solo los miró a ambos y sonrió. Erik se acercó un poco más a él y apoyó su frente en la mejilla de Charles, un gesto casual y común, natural en las parejas que llevan tiempo juntas o en al menos, amigos que comparten ese tipo de confianza, pero no en una “pareja” de juguete. Pero fue natural y espontánea la sonrisa que le dedicó Charles después.

 

-¿Novio? –Moira había recuperado el habla, Erik tomó la mano de Charles.

-Sí –habló  el castaño de ojos azules – sé que sonará cursi pero quizás es el efecto de San Valentín, pero en Erik encuentro todo lo que busco, y más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iba a ser más largo, pero muero de sueño :(


	3. Chapter 3

Sí, eso definitivamente sonó cursi incluso para él, no se quería imaginar lo que había pensado Erik, pero su sentido común le obligaba a pensar que él ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas que eran comunes para él, después de todo era “su trabajo” ¿no? Sí, seguramente estaba acostumbrado y ni le había prestado atención, o pasada la hora de la paga se olvidaría de toso.

 

El resto de la cena no hablaron casi, salvo unos comentarios de Trask y otros de Charles, Moira y Erik casi no dijeron palabra, la mesa era incómoda, sí, pero Erik no parecía estar incómodo para nada, Charles lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo y Erik le sonreía con naturalidad, sí, Charles debía recordarse preguntarle si era actor porque lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

 

Cuando hubo una pausa para el postre Erik tomó su celular otra vez como varias veces antes y leyó algo, Charles volteó a verlo incómodo porque hiciera eso en la mesa pero no le dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando hasta que su mirada fue suficientemente penetrante como para que Erik levante la suya y choque con sus ojos fijos en él, ambos levantaron las cejas, Erik con gesto de interrogación, como si no supiese por qué lo miraba así, y Charles con algo de molestia, el más alto suspiró y guardó su celular antes de susurrar un “lo siento cariño, era de trabajo”, Charles supuso que no lo dijo tan bajo para que la pareja de verdad –si se les podía llamar así a Moira y Bolivar- escuchase, pero también se preguntó si en ese momento –y cada vez que tomaba el celular- estaba tratando de “negocios”, ¿estaría planeando ver a otras personas durante su cita? “ _esto ni siquiera es una cita de verdad, recuérdalo y tenlo presente idiota_ ” se dijo a sí mismo.

El postre llegó y ambos lo comieron con calma, Trask dijo que no quería y Moira se sirvió el suyo, pero no fue un gesto natural, no fue un gesto cariñoso o acostumbrado entre parejas, o cotidiano, fue más bien un gesto con rabia, no comió el pastel helado, lo destrozó, Charles reía por dentro, pero no por maldad o burla sino que realmente le parecía gracioso como lo hacía y lo muy poco que sabía disimular lo molesta que estaba con la situación. Apenas terminaron el postre y Moira se puso de pié y arrastró a Trask a la pista de baile sin más.

 

-Oh gracias a Dios –suspiró Charles, Erik lo miró levantando una ceja y frunció los labios para no sonreír, ver a Charles así le causaba, de alguna manera extraña, ternura, parecía tan inocente y parecía solamente querer molestar a Moira, no parecía entender la verdadera naturaleza de su acto.

-¿La quieres en serio? –preguntó con algo de lástima, no podía concebir que alguien como Charles estuviera enamorado de alguien tan banal como Moira. Bueno, quizás una vez que conociera a Charles descubriría que él también era así y solamente la apariencia de ángel tenía… ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Él nunca conocería mejor que eso a Charles, pero ganas no le faltaba, solo verlo lo hacía sonreír, Erik creía que podría ser un buen amigo, porque lo poco que le escuchó hablar parecía alguien inteligente. Charles suspiró.

-¿A Moira?

-No, hablaba de la copa de vino porque tenía ganas de beber de la tuya… ¡Claro que a Moira!

 

Charles lo miró de mala manera y Erik rió y le tomó la mano acariciando el dorso con su pulgar, claro que lo hizo porque para eso Charles le estaba pagando, pero de igual manera hizo que la poca molestia que sintió por ese comentario se esfumara, los ojos de Erik se veían más oscuros con esa luz, más profundos, más hermosos si es que era posible.

 

-No… -dudó – le tenía mucho cariño, pero ya sabes, era un idiota, me encariño muy fácil con las personas –ahí, justamente ahí en ese exacto momento, Erik sintió que debía dar un paso atrás y dejar de preguntar, dejar de querer saber los motivos que llevaron a Charles a encontrarse con él, dejar de querer saber si todavía sentía algo por esa mujer, dejar de imaginarse que ella lo había besado ya antes y se había privado a sí misma de eso, dejar de intentar contar las pecas de Charles y preguntarse por qué mierda sus labios eran tan jodidamente rojos, pero sin embargo se puso de pié tirando de su mano, si esa noche debía fingir estar enamorado de Charles, mejor hacerlo bien.

 

Lo llevó a la pista de baile y tomó su cintura con ambas manos, Charles parecía sorprendido pero sonrió “gracias, tenía ganas de bailar pero no quería molestarte” dijo por lo bajo después de la segunda música que bailaban, todavía eran lentos, la banda era genial, quien fuera de sus ex compañeros que haya organizado estaba en una etapa “ostentoso-melancólica” porque era todo ridículamente cursi y exagerado, incluso para ser un 14 de febrero.

 

Erik no contestó enseguida, pero se agachó hasta el oído de Charles y susurró “no tengas miedo de pedirme lo que quieres, esta noche haré lo que me digas… después de todo para algo me estás pagando” agregó por último odiándose por tener que hacerlo pero sabiendo que era lo mejor, para recordar a Charles su punto, y también para recordarse a sí mismo que eso era trabajo y que jamás volvería a tratar con Charles.

 

El castaño asintió y bajó su cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de Erik, le estaba dando sueño y ese comentario quitó de su mente todas ganas de quedarse más tiempo, sí, quizás debían irse ya, así ambos podrían descansar y olvidarse de eso, después seguramente ya no vería de seguido –como siempre- a sus ex compañeros y ya no necesitaría fingir, si alguien recordaba a Erik en un futuro –que podría apostar a que sí, nadie olvida a alguien como Erik Lehnsherr- inventaría alguna historia de por qué no funcionó o algo.

 

-Creo que mejor nos vamos –dijo levantando la mirada hacia Erik que movía su cuerpo al son de la música con una elegancia indiscutible –esto fue una estupidez después de todo, pero tranquilo, te pagaré –dijo lo último alejándose de Erik y soltándolo completamente, el pelirrojo pareció un poco desorientado por un momento y luego ladeó la cabeza para verlo poniendo una mano en el bolsillo, estaban en el medio de la pista de baile, rodeados de parejas felices que derrochaban azúcar por donde las miren, y ellos solo estaban ahí, parados mirándose.

-¿Seguro eso quieres? –frunció un poco el entrecejo y vio a Charles dudar antes de asentir.

-Sí, debí hacerle caso a Logan –susurró lo último pero a pesar de la música, Erik lo escuchó, Charles se dio media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, una vez que pasó la multitud, sintió una mano en su cintura sostenerlo y acompañarlo, era Erik.

-¿Tan temprano te vas dulzura? –Moira, como un fantasma apareció de la nada ante ellos, ni siquiera perdió el tiempo en mirar a Erik, solamente sonreía coqueta a Charles con una copa de algo rojo en la mano, posiblemente sangre de sus víctimas…

-A no ser que quieras presenciar un espectáculo cariño, preferimos pasar la noche a solas –respondió Erik antes de que Charles siquiera pudiera procesar alguna manera un poco más “educada” de responder, Moira finalmente lo miró a los ojos y luego lo hizo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Con que siempre fuiste gay Charles? Es por eso que nunca fuiste suficiente –este vez fue Charles a quien miró de pies a cabeza poniendo una mano en la cintura.

 

Erik no entendía, no entendía cómo es que Charles alguna vez compartió algo con un ser tan despreciable como esa mujer. Charles entreabrió los labios para decir algo pero los volvió a cerrar con fuerza y miró hacia otro lado antes de dar un paso hacia adelante para salir del lugar.

-Mira pedazo de mierda de mono, escúchame bien, que sea la última vez que le hablas así a Charles ¿me entendiste? La última vez, porque si fueras hombre ya estarías estampada contra esa pared y con un diente roto, pero soy un caballero –dijo riendo con burla- y no golpeo a quienes se dicen damas, pero te puedo hacer algo mucho peor y eso te lo aseguro, así que quedas avisada.

 

Moira no se asustó, estaba muy borracha para eso, pero la advertencia estaba hecha, cuando Erik llevó la vista hacia donde creyó que había salido Carles lo encontró mirándole con un semblante serio “Deja Erik, ya vámonos” le dijo desde la puerta y salió sin esperarlo. A Erik no le importó si había hecho bien o mal en decirle eso a la mujer que molestaba a Charles, y tampoco le importó si eso molestó o no a Charles, después de todo, si ya no lo volvería a ver al menos podía hacer eso por él. Dio una última mirada hacia la fiesta y siguió a Charles hacia afuera sin perder la elegancia.

 

Su “cliente” lo estaba esperando afuera recostado por el auto de brazos cruzados, Erik se detuvo delante de él y se le quedó mirando un momento, Charles parecía tratar de evitar su mirada a toda costa.

 

-Bueno, hasta acá llegó tu trabajo –dijo llevando una mano a su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir negro y sacó su billetera contando la cantidad exacta de dinero y le pasó, Erik no lo tomó, se quedó estático donde estaba sin quitar sus manos de los bolsillos.

-Todavía tienes tiempo-

-No quiero –le cortó Charles, y por alguna razón, eso hirió algo en Erik- digo, ya quiero ir a dormir, esto… yo no soy del tipo de chico que hace estas cosas por despecho ¿sabes? Menos por alguien por quién ya no siento nada, creo que fue una pendejada y lo siento, pero toma –volvió a pasarle el dinero- ésta es tu plata, gracias por todo –intentó sonreír, pero no pudo.

-No me cuesta nada –dio la vuelta rodeando el auto e ignorando la mano con dinero que Charles le tendía – dale, subí y me pagas cuando estés entregue –rió, Charles suspiró cerrando los ojos y puso el dinero en su bolsillo para abrir la puerta, la verdad era que se estaba congelando ahí afuera.

Lo que le había dicho Moira en verdad le había dolido, porque eran como sus propias palabras saliendo de la boca de la mujer, con excepción de que él jamás se juzgó por ser gay, se consideraba ¿bisexual? Sí, quizás eso, pero siempre creía que no era suficiente para las personas, después de todo por eso siempre lo dejaban, siempre terminaba herido y aunque muchas veces fuera su ego y no su corazón igualmente dolía, y era horrible sentirse basura para los demás, sentirse usado, y aunque su sensatez le decía que no debería estar sintiéndose así por Erik, porque al fin y al cavo él le había contratado con esa finalidad, era imposible no sentirse así, seguramente si él no lo llamara Erik ni se fijaría en él un día cualquiera.

 

También le dolió que todo lo que Erik le dijo a Moira sobre no meterse con él fuera mentira, actuación.

 

Quitó el dinero de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la guantera y notó que Erik estaba mirando su celular nuevamente cuando pararon en un semáforo una cuadra antes de llegar a la casa de Charles, Erik notó una mirada sobre sus manos y miró hacia ese par de ojos azules que se veían tristes, no le gustó verlos así.

 

-Perdón por el celular toda la noche –suspiró- pero es importante –guardó el celular y avanzó con calma hasta la otra esquina, donde vivía Charles.

-Está bien, es tu trabajo.

-No hay ningún trabajo –rió bajo apagando el motor del auto– es para un examen que estoy estudiando, es mañana y realmente necesito que me vaya bien, las becas no se conservan solas…

 

Charles quitó la vista de la ventana y lo miró interesado.

 

-¿Estabas estudiando toda la noche?

-Bueno, no toda la noche y solo repasaba…

-¿Desde tu celular? –parecía realmente sorprendido.

-Ajam… mira –Erik desbloqueó la pantalla y le mostró un artículo en PDF –son solo las preguntas… pero ayudan bastante –Charles leyó un par y luego miró a Erik con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Estudias medicina?

-Me especializo en pediatría –dijo con naturalidad, eso era inesperado para Charles, mucho, y se le notó en la cara – ¿Por?

-Pensé que… no sé –rió- ¿actuación quizás? –Erik soltó una carcajada que contagió a Charles.

-¿Es en serio? –Charles asintió algo avergonzado y sonrojado, gracias a Dios no había mucha luz en el auto.

-Es que te salió muy bien todo hoy y… ya sabes…

-Oh… bueno, creo que es no sé… quizás solo soy buen actor –rió bromeando- pero no estudio actuación aunque ahora que lo dices… quizás consiga un trabajo como extra o algo… -Charles lo miró riendo un momento y cuando se fue calmando se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, _es hermoso._

-Bueno, que tengas suerte en el examen mañana Erik, adiós –dijo abriendo la puerta del auto y bajando. Erik se quedó viendo el lugar vacío de dónde estaba Charles antes, no había esperado que él le contestara siquiera con un adiós, era como si estuviese disparando de Erik, quizás le daba vergüenza haberlo contratado, a muchos les pasaba, pero igualmente le pagaban, la paga… Erik miró y sobre la guantera estaban los billetes que le había dado Charles antes de que subieran al auto y él no había aceptado.

 

Charles bajó del auto casi corriendo sin esperar una respuesta, Erik causó muchas sensaciones juntas en él, mucho impacto para una sola persona, y tenerlo así de cerca, en un espacio cerrado y sonriendo no era de mucha ayuda, debería entrar a su casa y como mínimo darse una ducha fría sin importar el clima helado de Febrero. Pasó la llave por la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, como si no quisiera despertar a alguien y la abrió, dio un paso hacia adentro y cuando volteó para cerrarla casi se cae de espaldas del susto, soltó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca.

 

-¡Erik! ¡Por Dios, hombre! Casi me matas de un susto –bajó una mano a su pecho para calmarse a sí mismo y Erik sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero… -estiró uno de sus largos brazos y arrodeó la cintura de Charles pegándolo a su cuerpo haciendo que ambos brazos de él queden entre medio de ambos, llevó su otra mano al cuello del pequeño y lo atrajo hacia sí –Feliz San Valentín, Charles –susurró antes de juntar sus labios.

 

Charles estaba más que sorprendido, para bien por su puesto, pero no lo esperaba, ese beso y el “estudio pediatría”, estaban en la lista de los momentos que más le sorprendieron definitivamente, ambos para bien, pero, ese beso, Jesús, los labios de Erik eran tan finos y suaves, acariciaron los suyos con paciencia y ternura, tanta ternura que desesperó a Charles y abrió sus labios en un claro incentivo a que introdujera su lengua, Erik lo hizo y fue perfecto.

 

El beso duró bastante, cuando Charles se dio cuenta estaba recostado por la pared, Erik se retiró y apoyó su frente con la de él.

 

-Buenas noches, Charlie –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, sin más, esta vez era Charles el que quedó sin responder.

 

Cerró la puerta con una sonrisa estúpida para su gusto, pero no podía evitarlo, eso fue hermoso, Erik besaba tan bien… sonrió hasta que se tiró en la cama todavía con el traje puesto, llevó una mano a su bolsillo para quitar el celular que lo estaba incomodando, pero… había algo más, lo tomó y quedó perplejo ¿Qué significaba eso?

 

Eran los 500n dólares que dejó en el auto.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Vacaciones.

 

Eso era lo que Erik necesitaba, un día más y estaría nadando en exámenes, realmente necesitaba rendir el examen final pero le estaba costando juntar dinero para pagarlo y cada que pensaba en dinero, pensaba en los 500 dólares que dejó en el bolsillo de Charles hace dos semanas, sí, fue un idiota, solo porque el chico era lindo no significaba que no fuera trabajo, y no solo eso, él necesitaba el dinero, solo con su trabajo de medio tiempo –y ese trabajo de ser algo así como cita de alquiler- no le alcanzaba, y no solo los libros eran caros, también eran los exámenes, los materiales de trabajo (porque los necesitaba para hacer la residencia) y también, el alquiler, porque ya hacía tres años que tuvo que dejar el campus y alquilarse un departamento y la renta no era nada barata, en el hospital le pagaban una miseria, lo poco que le pagan a los residentes, trabajaba en una cafetería supliendo los horarios de un conocido cuando se acomodaban a los suyos, y claro, cuando tenía tiempo libre trabajaba como “novio falso”, “cita de alquiler” el nombre que le quisieran poner, si el cobraba y respetaban los términos estaba bien.

 

Entonces ¿por qué le había devuelto la plata a Charles? ¿Por qué Charles y no alguna otra persona antes? Por estúpido, se dijo, había “salido” con toda clase de personas, pero por nadie antes había sentido esa necesidad de abrazarlo y protegerlo, de darle un beso tierno en la frente y conocerlo mejor. Sí había sentido mucho deseo sexual por alguna que otra “cita” suya, igualmente nunca tenía sexo con nadie que pagara por salir con él, sabía que no era buena idea, pero igual con Charles fue distinto, cuando lo besó, sintió que no solo quería desnudarlo y tener sexo duro contra la pared y escucharlo gritar su nombre mientras ambos se corrían (claro que también quería eso) para luego vestirse, subir al auto y marcharse, él quería ir despacio, quería acariciarlo y quedarse acostado a su lado cuando terminaban, y es que Charles le inspiraba eso, tenía ese aspecto de niño tierno… aunque él sabía que no lo conocía en lo más mínimo y era muy probable de que no fuera así en realidad. Pero como estaba seguro de que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de confirmar eso o descartarlo, así se quedaría en su imaginación para siempre.

 

Cerró los ojos y alguien golpeó la puerta.

 

-Lehnsherr, te necesitamos en pediatría –era la voz de una de las médicas supervisoras –esa no es mi área pero me dijeron que tenías apagado el celular y no te encontraban –terminó abriendo la puerta.

 

Erik bajó la mirada a su celular que estaba en otra silla a su lado y lo tomó intentando desbloquearlo pero éste no respondía.

 

-Mierda, me quedé sin batería –le dijo a la mujer que estaba sobre la puerta- ahí voy –guardó su celular y se puso de pié cerrando sus libros y poniéndolos en la mochila que después dejó sobre una cama, ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Lo dejarás ahí?

-Solo venimos nosotros, y nadie se quiere robar apuntes y radiografías –se encogió de hombro y salió, ella solo rió y lo siguió de cerca hasta el ascensor, en donde se separaron.

-Oh…y Lehnsherr… si sigues así te dará algo a ti en vez de a los niños que cuidas, para un poco, descansa, te irá bien –sonrió para tranquilizarlo –eres bueno.

-Gracias Doctora Frost –asintió y dobló hacia el ala que le tocaba, era obvio que la mujer no lo dijo con mala intención, pero él no podía estarse tranquilo cuando sabía que debía juntar dinero para poder recibirse, que debía pagar las cuentas, que debía estudiar, que debía estar presente en el trabajo, tantas cosas, sentía que iría a explotar, quería golpear algo y salir corriendo a su casa a dormir durante días.

 

Pero entonces la vio y su sonrisa tomó lugar, una sonrisa sincera y espontánea.

 

-Camila –se acercó a la niña y le acarició la cabeza- ¿cómo estás corazón?

-Todavía me duele, pero voy mejorando –respondió con una voz infantil.

 

Sí, Erik podía aguantar un momento más sin explotar.

 

Lo bueno de su especialización era que generalmente no tenía que trabajar de noche, por lo tanto ese día pudo llegar a su casa y recostarse un rato en el sofá al fin, no había comido nada, pero el cansancio era mayor que el hambre.

Calma, al fin… pero no por mucho, oyó que tocaron la puerta y sí, sabía quién podría ser, hizo de cuenta de que no lo escuchó y cerró los ojos intentando convencerse de que no estaba ahí.

 

-¡Erik, sé que estás acá, todavía no entraste tu moto siquiera! –gritó una voz masculina desde afuera. Erik bufó y se puso de pié, su casa era extremadamente pequeña, por eso con dos pasos llegó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Azazel, te pido una noche de paz –dijo dándole lugar a su amigo para que entrara, éste sonrió y se encaminó hacia el sofá.

-Traje comida, no te quejes –se tiró en el sofá y lo miró.

-Espera, muévelo más hacia la pared –dijo Erik serio señalando el sofá- voy a entrar la moto ya, después hará mucho frío.

 

Azazel se puso de pié nuevamente y corrió el sofá con un pié hacia la pared, sí, su casa era tan pequeña que tenía que correr las cosas de lugar para poder entrar otra, en su sala solo entraba el sofá con el equipo de música y con esfuerzo, la moto, estaba dividida por una pequeña barra con la cocina, en la cual apenas entraba una mesa que no dejaba espacio para moverse y la heladera, porque la cocina estaba en un rincón en el cual si abría el horno, no podrías ver que había dentro, y ni hablar de su habitación, subiendo las escaleras, estaba el baño –que por pura magia del destino no era diminuto y estaba en muy buenas condiciones- y frente a éste estaba su habitación: una cama de dos plazas, el ropero, una mesa con sus materiales de estudio, era todo lo que cabían ahí, apenas si entraba la luz del sol por una ventana.

 

Azazel y él no eran tan amigos como éste hacía parecer, si siempre iba a ver a Erik y se llevaban relativamente bien era porque compartieron habitación en la universidad y uno siempre le prestaba favores al otro, y de todos modos era lo más parecido a un amigo que Erik podía tener.

 

Él era una persona solitaria, no tenía familia ni viejos conocidos, no era que no le gustase la soledad, de hecho estaba acostumbrado, pero a veces era desesperante, claro que no en ese preciso momento, en el cuál él quería estar solo, tapado y durmiendo, y Azazel no dejaba de hablar de una chica que había conocido en un bar, al menos había traído comida, Erik cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado tomando una porción de pizza.

 

-Y te juro que era insoportable amigo pero estaba buenísima y por eso me comí toda la aburrida conversación sobre el desempleo en los países del tercer mundo y no sé qué huevada más, entonces le dije la típica frase de ir a un lugar más tranquilo –soltó una carcajada y tomó aire para volver a hablar, Erik lo miraba con sueño- me dijo: oh… solo si quieres seguir hablando porque soy lesbiana, pero entiendo tu indirecta para ir a tener sexo, y cariño, no lo conseguirás esta noche, no conmigo… ¡Literalmente me dijo eso! –gritó y Erik soltó una carcajada.

-Eso te pasa por hacerte el galán –rió y bebió un poco de la cerveza que tenía en la mano- no tienes arreglo… -Azazel seguía riendo.

-¡Imagínate mi cara! Igual seguí hablando con la chica, solo que no de temas aburridos como esos… es buena onda, nos hicimos amigos –rió y Erik sacudió la cabeza riendo también -¿y? hace una semana no te veía ¿ya juntaste el dinero para tu examen?

-Todavía me faltan unos ciento cincuenta dólares –sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso es una estafa… -negó con la cabeza- oye… ¿y ya nadie te llamó para salir? –rió, era a él quién se le había ocurrido la idea en primer lugar, a veces Erik lo quería asesinar, a veces, le agradecía.

-No hace dos semanas –recostó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá y estiró sus piernas que chocaron con la moto.

-Creí que en aquel entonces las cuentas te cerraban…

-No le cobré.

-¡¿No te pagó?! –Azazel casi saltó del sofá.

-No le cobré, presta atención –se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza- y no grites, que me duele la cabeza.

-¿Cómo? –Erik suspiró.

-Me pagó, y le devolví el dinero… -los ojos de Azazel no se abrieron más porque seguramente les dolerían, luego de un momento frunció el ceño y Erik intentó ignorar su expresión bebiendo otro sorbo de su cerveza.

-¿Qué dices? –Casi gritó y Erik cerró los ojos un poco- ¿cómo es eso?

-Lo que escuchaste… le devolví, sin que se diera cuenta pero le devolví de todos modos –por supuesto que omitió la parte del cursi beso y todo lo demás, todo lo que la tierna mirada de Charles le inspiraba y bla, bla, bla.

-No entiendo-

-No necesito que lo hagas.

-¡Eres un idiota, lo necesitabas! –Lo sabía, eso era lo peor- ¿al menos te acostaste con él? Porque hombre, tu política de no tener sexo con quienes te pagan por fingir una cita me parece bien, pero si le devolviste el dinero debió ser extremadamente sexy y tus ganas debieron sobreponerse a tus principios.

 

Erik lo miró con cara de confusión y de asco a la vez y luego se puso de pie rápidamente.

 

-Eres un asco, claro que no me acosté con él, no lo hice por eso, no entenderías, ahora lárgate que necesito dormir –caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, su amigo asintió rodando los ojos y se puso de pié.

-Pero luego quiero saber más –dijo a modo de despedida y Erik le cerró la puerta en la cara, no necesitaba a nadie recordándole lo estúpido que había sido al rechazar esa cantidad de dinero, y más rechazando el dinero de alguien que podría comprar una cita con él cuando quisiera, alguien que definitivamente no le costó pagar eso y quizás ni se dio cuenta que él le devolvió el dinero, o si lo había hecho, seguramente pensó que era un ridículo idiota.

 

Se odió a sí mismo, subió con pesar las crujientes escaleras y se lavó los dientes mirándose al espejo, tenía ojeras de días sin dormir bien, y esa noche tampoco podría dormir bien porque debía ir a la cafetería muy temprano en la mañana, en realidad se suponía que iba a quedarse a repasar para su examen final que lo ponía muy nervioso, pero sin dinero no había examen, entonces, a trabajar.

 

Mejor dicho a dormir, porque terminó de lavarse los dientes y corrió a su cama cayendo totalmente vestido y boca abajo y en menos de un parpadeo se durmió.

 

 

-¡Habla más alto que no te escucho! –Charles soltó un bufido mirando a su amigo y se encaminó a la cocina seguido de éste, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano y desviando gente, una vez que llegó donde quería, abrió la heladera y tomó una lata de cerveza más descartando la que ya tenía, y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Lo que decía es –bebió un trago frunciendo los labios y luego se cruzó de brazos- que quiero saber por qué lo hizo, digo, no era necesario siquiera que fuera hasta mi puerta pero lo hizo y luego… bueno, el dinero, quizás lo necesite –irónicamente, eso era verdad, pero claro, Charles no lo sabía, solo buscaba excusas para volver a verlo. Logan frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

-Es obvio por qué lo hizo, porque es un idiota, que pensó que quizás te darías cuenta cuando te puso el dinero en el bolsillo y querrías sexo salvaje –rió, pero sin dejar de creer realmente en lo que decía.

-No lo creo, no lo haría de una forma tan sutil.

-¿Sutil? Dices que te lo dejó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón ¿y lo llamas sutil? –Levantó una ceja- solo buscas excusas para volver a verlo, y probablemente él quiera eso también Charles, pero ¿un tipo que se alquila a sí mismo? No me parece una buena idea, puedes conseguirte algo mejor –se sentó en la mesa mientras miraba a una chica que pasó entremedio de ellos a buscar una cerveza de la heladera, la fiesta estaba al tope y era muy temprano todavía.

-¿Algo mejor? ¿Alguien como Moira? –gritó más de lo necesario.

-No todas son como ella Charles…

-Tampoco es que quiera salir con Erik, solo quiero preguntarle por qué lo hizo.

-¿Erik? ¿Ahora tiene nombre? –rió.

-Siempre tuvo nombre Logan –contestó algo enojado- mira, creo que ya me voy, no me presentaste a esa persona “X” que tanto te tiene pendiente, ni entiendes lo que te digo, y la fiesta está aburrida…

 

Logan solo rió y siguió bebiendo, él dejó la lata de cerveza sobre la mesa y se encaminó a la salida, saludando a uno que otro de los presentes, los que todavía no estaban ebrios como para no verlo pasar o las chicas (y chicos) que querían ligar con él, porque si de algo Charles no se podía quejar (dentro de toooodas las cosas de las cuáles Charles Xavier no se podía quejar), era que no le faltaban personas que quisieran estar con él, pero eso, lejos de contentarlo, lo ponía incómodo ya que sentía que todos los que querían estar con él era porque lo tenían como fácil conquista, o cosas así.

 

Llegó a su departamento con los dedos congelados, y él siempre tenía las manos tibias, pero el fin de febrero había traído una oleada de frío mayor que la común y no era temprano como para andar por ahí.

 

Después de haberse dado un baño con agua tibia y cuando sus extremidades se pudieron mover bien con soltura, se encaminó a la habitación y se tapó con una gran frazada los pies y con otra la espalda.

 

¿Exagerando? ¡Jamás!

 

Prendió la televisión porque todavía no tenía sueño y empezó a hacer zapping esperando encontrar algún canal interesante, no lo hizo, terminó viendo un documental en discovery channel hasta que el sueño empezó a molestarle haciendo a sus párpados pesados, pero no quería dormir… bueno, no podía, no hasta hacer algo para saber por qué Erik le había dejado el dinero en el bolsillo aquella noche, se abrazó a sus piernas pensando un momento lo que estaba por hacer y estiró su mano para alcanzar su celular y buscó su correo y entró buscando la conversación con Erik, presionó responder y el teclado apareció, se aprontó a escribir y… nada, no se le ocurría como mierda podría escribirle, “con letras” diría Logan, pero lo que él quería decir era ¿qué le decía? Se mordió la uña del dedo gordo mientras pensaba.

 

“ _Hola Erik, Soy Charles, no sé si me recuerdas pero hace un par de semanas tuvimos una “cita”, y bueno, necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy importante, te escribo por acá porque no tengo tu número, responde a la hora que quieras, gracias, Charles.”_

 

Enviar.

 

¡NO! Mierda, eso había sido el mensaje más estúpido y desesperado que había enviado en su vida, y eso que él había enviado mensajes desesperados un par de veces pero eso…

 

Se hundió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con los cobertores, quizás Erik ni siquiera viera su e-mail.

 

Pero Erik lo vio, no en ese momento porque estaba dormido, sino unas cuantas horas después cuando estaba trabajando en la cafetería y decidió tomar un descanso para fumar, recostado por la pared que daba al costado de la cafetería, sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo desbloqueó, apenas si había tocado su celular desde que había apagado la alarma.

 

Tenía un e-mail, cada que Erik tenía un E-mail, o era del hospital o era alguien queriendo pagar para que finja ser su cita. Lo abrió mientras exhalaba el humo por los labios y leyó detenidamente el mensaje.

Siete veces para estar seguro.

 

Luego parpadeó porque sus ojos se secaban.

 

-Mierda –dijo en voz alta cuando la ceniza del cigarrillo cayó sobre sus zapatillas y movió el pié ligeramente arrojando lejos la colilla y sosteniendo el celular con ambas manos, luego volvió a leer-¿hablar conmigo de algo muy importante? –susurró y luego suspiró antes de teclear la dirección del bar seguido de “en tres horas me desocupo, pasa y dime si es tan importante”, lo envió y al momento se dio cuenta que quizás sonó un poco rudo, Charles no merecía que le hable así, él siempre le habló bien…

 

Bueno, quizás se podría disculpar cuando lo viera.

 

Volvió al trabajo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo anterior, tuve unos cuaaantos errores de tipeo, pido perdón, es porque puse "cortar y pegar" y estaba tan apurada que no me fijé, igual gracias a quién me hizo revisarlo :)


	5. Chapter 5

Un sábado por la mañana bajo sus frazadas y sin nada que hacer era el paraíso para alguien tan friolento como Charles, lástima que ya no era de mañana y las cortinas no estaban bien cerradas haciendo que el reflejo del sol diera contra la pared más cercana a su cama y lo encandile, se removió intentando taparse con la cara con la almohada pero no, mejor era solo levantarse para correr la cortina y volver a la comodidad de su cama, se dio vuelta apoyando su espalda en la cama y mirando al techo estiró su mano hacia la mesa de luz para tomar su celular y ver la hora.

 

13:45 hs, genial, sí que había dormido, pero siempre se puede dormir más ¿verdad? Solo debía correr la maldita cortina… parpadeó un par de veces más desbloqueando el celular y vio un e-mail en la parte superior de la pantalla, todo su cuerpo se enfrió rápidamente y abrió los labios sin percibirlo, él jamás recibía e-mails, sabía de quién era, o, una terrible coincidencia, pero al abrir el mensaje lo confirmó, la respuesta era corta, fría y precisa, pero ¿qué podía esperar? No era como si tenía que usar palabras lindas con él ni nada, era ¿negocio? Sí, quizás eso.

 

Tres horas, pensó, le quedaban tres horas… Momento, no, eso fue enviado hacía ya más de dos horas y media, eso quería decir que tenía como quince minutos para llegar a esa dirección que siendo razonable, no lo haría ni que fuera mágico.

 

Se levantó de un salto arrojando las frazadas al suelo y corrió al baño a darse una ducha mientras se lavaba los dientes al mismo tiempo, asqueroso, sí, y él no solía hacer eso nunca, pero realmente no tenía tiempo y no iba a dejar pasar la ducha, mucho menos lavarse los dientes, entonces hizo ambas al mismo tiempo mientras se juraba que nunca más iba a dormir tanto (si bien sabía que eso era totalmente mentira e incluso había veces que dormía mucho más horas).

 

Salió del baño mientras se secaba el cuerpo, desparramando agua por todos lados, pero no importaba porque de todos modos eso se seca, pero el tiempo no espera, y tenía su oportunidad de ver a Erik de nuevo y hablar con él y la aprovecharía, eso si no se mataba antes, porque se enredó los pies con la toalla cuando iba a arrojarla por alguna silla mientras corría hacia el ropero a buscar ropa y se cayó de la manera más torpe posible, completamente desnudo y de piernas cruzadas boca abajo en el suelo, lo primero que se golpeó fue la rodilla derecha, lo segundo, la frente.

 

-Mierda- se quejó junto con un gemido de dolor y agradeció mentalmente no haberse golpeado ninguna otra parte más… “sensible”, se levantó y caminó más tranquilo hacia el armario buscando algo decente y abrigado que ponerse; no es que no tuviera ropas decentes, Charles tenía el clóset más lleno que el de cualquier chica con la que él se había acostado, pero el problema era que casi todas sus ropas eran iguales, o muy “formales”, para un sábado a las dos de la tarde en un ¿café? Sí, eso debía ser, realmente no conocía ese lugar, pero por el nombre lo supuso.

 

Terminó poniéndose un jean y una remera azul al igual que la bufanda, por encima un buzo seguido de una campera, y no, no estaba exagerando, él realmente era así de friolento, pensó en si ponerse guantes o no pero no recordaba dónde los había dejado y no tenía tiempo que perder, salió corriendo de la habitación mientras tomaba su celular junto a su billetera y antes de llegar a la puerta los vio sobre un mueble hecho bollitos, perfecto, los tomó y salió corriendo hacia la calle a conseguir un taxi, el frío y el viento lo pegaron en la cara con fuerza en la cara, levantó la mano que tenía libre para llamar a un taxi que iba pasando, el hombre se detuvo y Charles prácticamente se arrojó dentro del auto diciéndole la dirección rápidamente.

 

Su estómago rugía pero no tenía tiempo para escucharlo, solo esperaba que Erik no lo escuchara tampoco.

 

Cuando el taxi lo bajó frente al establecimiento, Charles pudo confirmar que de hecho, era una especie de café-bar, o lo que fuera, miró a través del vidrio para ver si divisaba a Erik por algún lado, pero no lo vio, el bollo de lana que eran los guantes seguían en su mano, los deshizo a medida que caminaba hacia adentro pero una vez que lo desarmó, se dio cuenta que en vez de sus guantes había traigo la gorra de lana –genial- susurró para sí mismo mientras levantaba la mirada y observaba todas las mesas incluida la barra, Erik estaba sentado en una esquina con los auriculares puestos mientras leía algo en el periódico.

 

Charles se quedó parado donde estaba –el medio del lugar- solo viéndolo, no porque era extremadamente lindo con esa cara de concentración, pero porque no sabía que le diría, había estado tan apurado, y había enviado el e-mail estando con mucho sueño, que ni siquiera había pensado en que le diría una vez que lo tuviera en frente.

 

Solo ahí se dio cuenta que quizás había cometido una gran, gran estupidez.

¿Podría irse? No, no lo haría, algo iba a inventar, tantos años de coqueteo a lo loco tendrían que servir para algo ¿no? Bueno tampoco era como si iba a coquetear con Erik.

 

“ _Solo le preguntaré por qué me devolvió el dinero y ya_ ” suspiró caminando hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba el otro leyendo y lentamente, como si no quisiera hacer ruido corrió la silla y se sentó.

 

Erik levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido pero al verlo su cara se relajó a un semblante neutro, dejó el periódico a un lado y se apresuró a quitarse los auriculares.

 

-Hola –la voz de Charles sonó más ronca de lo normal y se aclaró la garganta al instante llevándose un puño a los labios –Hola –repitió esta vez con su voz habitual, Erik todavía estaba arrollando sus auriculares con mucho cuidado y los guardó en su bolsillo, luego miró a Charles.

-Hola, creí que no ibas a venir…

-Lo siento, sí, me dormí ¿veinte minutos tarde? –preguntó mirando a su celular- wow, te juro que no volverá a pasar, Erik juntó un poco las cejas y frunció los labios, “claro que no idiota, no habrá otra oportunidad” se recordó Charles, pero no sabía que esa expresión no era para nada por su disculpa sino que por el hecho de que no quería reír por la forma apresurada de cómo hablaba.

-Está bien, Charles, lo tendré en cuenta –apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y dejó reposar su mentón en su mano -¿entonces…? ¿Había algo muy importante de lo que querías hablarme?

-Oh… sí, claro, es sobre el dinero.

 

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, estúpido yo._ Pensó Erik con la mayor cara de póker y se acomodó en la silla recostándose en el respaldo.

 

-El dinero –repitió.

-Es simple –sí, mejor no andar con vueltas, él ya era grande para andar de tímido por mucho que la presencia de Erik le pusiera nervioso- ese día, de alguna manera –lo miro de lado ocultando una sonrisa –lo pusiste en mi bolsillo de vuelta, en mi bolsillo trasero.

 

Al carajo el no coquetear.

 

Erik levantó las cejas y luego asintió.

 

-Sí ¿y…?

-¿Cómo que “y”? Erik, era tú dinero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿De verdad debemos discutir eso? Digo, cualquiera se pondría contento de que le devolvieran el dinero.

 

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, sí, cuando le dijo que sí lo vería supuso que podría ser por eso, pero realmente esperó que fuera cualquier otra cosa, porque la verdad era que él se pasó esas dos semanas intentando encontrar una explicación a eso y no la había encontrado ni para convencerse a sí mismo, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a convencer a alguien más?

 

Pero debía saberlo, debía estar más que seguro que Charles le había contactado para hablar de eso ¿de qué más sino?

 

Y ¿por qué mierda le había dicho que sí si ahora no iba a saber que responderle? No era como si le dijera “que te importa” o algo así, ya había sido muy grosero en su e-mail de respuesta.

 

Oh mierda, todavía eso, miró Charles a los ojos que estaban vidriosos por el viento, antes de recorrer el resto de su cara, vio sus mejillas y nariz coloradas por el frío, y sus labios, mierda, se estaba lamiendo los labios.

 

Subió la mirada rápidamente a sus ojos.

 

-No es eso es que-¿cómo decirlo?- si te “contraté” –hizo las comillas en el aire y Erik se tuvo que aguantar para no reír –para algo, te pagué porque lo hiciste bien, y me devuelves el dinero… no sé, no está bien, siento que te estoy… robando –hizo un gesto con los labios.

-¿Qué? Para nada, fue mí decisión, es todo.

-¿Por qué? –Insistió- de verdad se siente… raro.

-Simplemente me pareció que debía hacerlo y ya ¿okay? –Rió- no puedo creer que me reclames que te devolví el dinero…

-No se trata del dinero –y decía la verdad, ambos lo sabían, se quedaron sin decir nada un largo rato mirándose a los ojos, ninguno sabía que decir después de eso. Hasta que el estómago de Charles rugió. Si Erik tuviera una cámara lista, hubiera grabado el momento exacto en el cual la cara de Charles iba cambiando de color por la vergüenza.

 

Erik lo miró lo más serio y enternecido que pudo -¿es tu estómago? –preguntó con un voz más tranquila.

 

-Lo siento, no he comido nada –bajó la mirada queriendo esconderse bajo la mesa más o menos- por favor ignóralo, enseguida llego a casa y como algo.

-La comida no es excelente pero siempre puedes pedir panqueques, esos sí son deliciosos –respondió Erik levantando una mano para llamar a uno de los camareros.

-No, está bien, puedo esperar –Erik negó con la cabeza.

-No me molesta que comas mientras hablamos, me molestaría saber que tienes hambre ¿te gustan los panqueques? –Charles lo miró confundido un momento y luego asintió -¿le traes los panqueques esos junto al café? –Le preguntó al chico que recién llegaba, el muchacho asintió antes de voltear –Espera, té, café no… ¿puedes? Digo, solo le cambias una cosa, no es la gran cosa.

-Claro, ya les alcanzo.

-Gracias Dylan –volvió a mirar a Charles una vez que el chico se alejó –dime que no me confundí y si era té –dijo al ver la mirada de confusión del otro, Charles asintió sorprendido intentando hacer memoria de cómo lo sabía –lo dijiste la primera vez que te vi –parecía leer sus pensamientos, Charles seguía sin decir nada, no quería arruinar eso, quizás ni Logan pidiera té para él, aún sabiendo que lo prefiere sobre el café.

 

A los cinco minutos Dylan –porque al parecer así se llamaba el chico- llegó con los panqueques y el té para Charles, los puso frente suyo y sus ojos se agrandaron.

 

-Esto es enorme –rió- no comeré todo, es una gran pila de panqueques.

-Lo harás, creéme, cuando lo pruebes querrás más.

 

Charles lo miró levantando una ceja y ambos rieron mirando hacia otro lado, luego, se concentró en comer los panqueques que Erik tanto presumía, y sí, eran geniales, y su estómago le agradecía en silencio, gracias al cielo. Pasaron un largo rato en silencio, mientras Charles se comía la mitad de los panqueques y Erik solamente estaba ahí, intentando no mirarlo muy atentamente y haciéndole compañía.

 

Y seguía sin encontrar una respuesta válida a la pregunta de Charles, no podía creer que lo hubiera llamado solo por eso, ¿realmente le importaba el dinero? No, esa había sido la última frase que había dicho antes de que su estómago se metiera en la conversación. “No es por el dinero” ¿entonces por qué?

 

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

-¿Eh?

-El examen, aquella vez dijiste que rendías al día siguiente –aclaró Charles- ¿cómo te fue?

-Oh… bien, gracias.

-¡Felicidades! –sonrió, una sonrisa genuina y alegre, eso hizo que Erik sonriera también- en serio, lo merecías, después de estar estudiando incluso en nuestra cita –ambos rieron, los ojos de Erik iban desde el plato hasta los labios de Charles, todo el camino que hacía el tenedor, luego, cuando el otro hablaba, lo miraba a los ojos para no parecer idiota, aunque creía que posiblemente estaba fallando en gran escala - ¿tan mal estuvo? –Erik mostró cara de confusión- la supuesta cita… digo, como para que me devuelvas el dinero, llegué a la conclusión de que realmente ni siquiera valió el dinero –dio el último trago del té- sé que quizás soy bastante aburrido a veces, y que Moira fue una… fue muy desubicada, generalmente es más discreta, creo que estaba borracha, en fin, sé que todo fue una mierda y eso, pero… ¿para tanto?

-Charles, no – _totalmente lo contrario-_ no es eso, es… -suspiró- ¿acaso te ayudé?

-¿Cómo?

-Digo, si ayudó en algo que fingiera ser tu novio... ¿te sentiste mejor? ¿Van mejores las cosas? ¿Acaso tu ex no te molestará jamás? –Charles esperó tragar todo el panqueque para contestar algo decente, pero solo negó con la cabeza.

-Me sentí bastante estúpido, pero-

-Entonces no te ayudé de mucho, no era justo…

-Eso es estúpido –dijo después de un largo silencio- te lo devolveré, no es tu culpa que mi vida “amorosa” sea un desastre, no podrías arreglar eso en una noche apenas.

-Pero realmente no lo quiero, ya está, pasemos eso.

-Erik-

-No, ya está, punto final en el asunto –Charles suspiró- ¿cómo están los panqueques?

-Oh, son excelentes, definitivamente sí me los acabaré –en el plato quedaban dos, él ya estaba completamente lleno pero ¡eran tan deliciosos!

Erik asintió con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, siguieron en silencio hasta que Charles se terminó todo el plato de panqueques e intentó respirar un poco, luego, como evidentemente ya se había quitado las dudas sobre la plata –aunque no del todo- no le quedaba más que irse porque no se le ocurría ninguna otra excusa que no fuera forzada para seguir compartiendo el tiempo con Erik, levantó la mano para llamar al camarero pero cuando llegó, Erik le pasó un billete, Charles insistió que él era el que había comido y no Erik y que lo dejara pagar, pero al parecer el futuro doctor era tan terco como lindo, sí, Charles nuevamente estaba pensando en que era lindo, “no tiene sentido, yo dije que quería verte para hablar y yo fui el que comió ¿cómo es que tú eres el que paga? ¡Encima llegué tarde!”

 

Erik rió mientras se ponía de pié y Charles lo imitó caminando hacia la salida, cuando salieron el viento estaba más fuerte que cuando él salió de su casa y era incluso un poco más frío, Charles tembló y se abrazó a sí mismo, Erik solo se cerró la campera y se colocó el casco “cuando llegues temprano pagarás –murmuró subiendo a la moto- te acerco si vas a tu casa, queda lejos”, el cabello de Charles para ese entonces, en esos escasos minutos que estuvieron parados ahí, ya era un desastre por el viento, se llevó una mano a la cabeza queriendo arreglarlo y solo lo empeoró más, miró a Erik sobre la moto que lo observaba aparentemente riendo (cosa que no podía notarlo por el casco).

-¿Y? ¿Te llevo o no? –Charles lo dudó por un minuto, quizás era mucho abusar ya de Erik y su disposición, pero él se estaba ofreciendo a llevarlo a su casa, en moto, dónde podría sentirlo cerca y… ya, basta, debería dejar de mirar a Erik de esa manera, asintió y se subió atrás sosteniéndose por debajo del asiento y recordó que todavía tenía el gorro en el bolsillo, lo sacó y se puso, total al menos así no se le volaba el cabello, no tuvo que decirle hacia dónde ir porque Erik recordaba bien dónde quedaba su casa aunque parece que eligió las calles más transitadas para llegar hacia allí.

 

Mientras tanto Erik pensaba que solamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo llevando a ese niño rico de vuelta a su casa cuando era evidente que si no quería caminar podría tomar un taxi, él debería estar volviendo a su casa para dormir (porque se estaba cayendo de sueño y sus eternas ojeras eran la prueba) o bien si iba a estar despierto debería estar estudiando, aunque, sin dinero no había examen.

 

Buscó inconscientemente el camino más largo para llegar a la casa de Charles, bien, ahora se habría dado cuenta seguramente y pensaría que él era un idiota, al menos la excusa del dinero sí la creyó, y hasta él se creyó porque era “razonable” (como si alguna vez le importó solucionar la vida de alguna de esas personas con las que salía), así que estaba todo bien, todo perfecto.

 

Vio la casa de Charles subió la moto a la vereda y detuvo, esperó que Charles bajara y se quitó el casco antes de mirarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, era la cosa más tierna que veía en semanas (y eso que trabajaba con niños), tenía la cara toda roja al igual que sus labios y los ojos cristalinos por el viento, pero lo que lo hacía adorable era el gorro de lana negro que llevaba puesto.

 

Charles lo miró con confusión y luego asintió.

 

-Oh… claro –rió llevando una mano a la cabeza para quitarse el gorro.

-No, no, no –rió- es que te queda bien, solo no me esperaba verte así.

-Uhm… okay? –bueno, ahora que seguía ¿lo invitaba a entrar? ¿Le ofrecía té?

Erik apagó la moto, bueno, era una señal.

-¿Quieres… pasar? –Señaló su casa y Erik lo veía dudando.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-

-Nada raro, solo un café por el “desayuno/almuerzo/merienda” –sonrió optimista.

-No es de mi estilo tomar café con quienes ya sabes –Charles rió, Erik era increíble buscando excusas.

-No dejaste que te pague, no cuenta, igual, no te obligaré si no quieres, solo quería retribuir lo de hace un rato, por cierto ¿qué hacías antes de que llegara? Digo, esperaste veinte minutos.

-Estaba descansando, trabajo ahí a veces.

-¿También trabajas allí? –genial, ahora Charles se sentía ocioso, Erik asintió.

-Cada vez que mis horarios del hospital no coinciden con los días que un conocido que trabaja ahí quiere descansar, entonces lo cubro por así decir.

-¿Y en el hospital? –Volvió a asentir- ¿y cómo “cita”?

-Estoy pensando dejar eso…

-¿Cuánto te falta para terminar? Para ser un pediatra digo…

-¿esto es un interrogatorio niño?

-No me hables como si tuviera diez años –se quejó frunciendo el ceño pero realmente el gorro no ayudaba y parecía aún más joven de lo que seguramente era- no es como si la diferencia de edad fuera mucha…

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-veintitrés –Erik rió.

-Oh por Dios, me siento un pedófilo –siguió riendo mientras se apoyaba por el volante de la moto y Charles supuso que eso de sentirse pedófilo era por la “cita” que tuvieron.

-¿Cuánto tienes ancestro? ¿Eh? ¿Cuarenta?

-Veintiocho –dijo cuando recuperó la compostura pero aún reír, Charles pensó que Erik quizás tenía más dientes que lo normal.

-¡No es para tanto! Cinco años no son nada, y no respondiste la pregunta –se abrazó a sí mismo porque vino un viento fuerte y Erik se acomodó mejor en la moto.

-Otro día quizás –puso la moto en contacto –deberías ir adentro ya, nos vemos Charles.

 

“¿En serio?” quiso preguntar Charles pero Erik ya se había ido y lo vio alejarse por la misma calle por la cual llegó junto a él.

 

Claro que era un decir eso de “otro día” o “la próxima” o “cuando llegues temprano pagarás”, eran solo formas de decir y nada de eso quería decir que Erik quería volver a verlo. Pero quitando de lado todo eso y lo bello que era Erik, de verdad era una persona con la cual era agradable pasar el rato, hacía comentarios inteligentes y bastante divertidos, Charles tenía ganas de verlo más de seguido, quería conocerlo, pero sabía que  no iba a pasar, entonces dio la vuelta y entró a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sintiendo el tibio ambiente al fin.

 

Tiró su casco sobre el sofá y se quitó la campera, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación ¿qué había sido todo eso con Charles? ¿Por qué lo había llevado a su casa y le había dicho “la próxima”? Aparentemente de verdad necesitaba descansar, despejarse un poco, hacer algo que no implique su trabajo o el estudio, y no era que no le gustaba lo que estaba estudiando, pero sentía que si seguía así enloquecería, quizás por eso le había gustado tanto hablar con Charles, aunque fuera de cosas al azar o de la “devolución” del dinero.

Se dirigió hacia el baño mientras se iba quitando la ropa y arrojándola al tacho de ropa sucia, después de darse un baño sintió su cuerpo más relajado y sus párpados más pesados, fue directo a la cama y se arrojó así no más, sin vestirse bajo las frazadas.

 

Quizás debería buscarse un tiempo entre todo eso, o quizás debería organizarse mejor, el problema era que ningún trabajo le daba la disponibilidad horaria que él necesitaba tener para su profesión, pero sí estaba seguro que iba a dejar eso de las “citas”, siempre le pareció una estupidez, pero al menos le daba dinero, pero con su última salida no había sacado nada, por idiotez suya, lo único que había sacado era un beso, un hermoso beso con el cual se tendría que conformar.

 

¿Y qué mierda le pasaba? Después de todo, Charles no era el único hombre lindo con el cual había fingido una cita ¿por qué entonces se sentía así?

Iba a dejar de hacer eso y jamás iba a intentar nada con Charles porque esa era su política, pero eso no quería decir que no podrían ser amigos… a él le gustaría eso, conocer mejor a Charles, parecía una persona divertida, y todo el mundo tiene amigos lindos y no por eso quiere saltarles encima ¿no?

Además Charles era joven, cinco años más joven que él eso se sentiría raro tal vez…

 

-¿Qué estoy pensando? –Se tapó la cara con una almohada- olvídate del niño lindo, enfócate en tus cosas.

Después de unos diez minutos logró quedarse dormido al fin, iba a ser todo un esfuerzo para Erik enfocarse en “sus cosas” después de haber hablado con Charles esa mañana/tarde y después de ver lo adorable que se veía con ese gorro.

 

Quizás necesitaba salir, una noche de fiesta no hace mal a nadie, conocer a alguien que le quite el estrés por una noche sonaba bien, sí, sonaba excelente.

Al despertarse después de cinco horas lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Azazel, “recordatorio, debes conseguir nuevos amigos” se repitió mentalmente cuando el otro le dijo que conocía un lugar que a Erik le encantaría y que lo esperara listo que en dos horas pasaba por él, pero cuando llegó al lugar, no podría ser menos del estilo de Erik porque era imposible.

 

Había demasiada gente, no mucha, demasiada, la mayoría eran niñas jóvenes de unos veinte años o más o menos y el resto eran chicos de todo tipo, y por todo tipo quería decir exactamente eso, toda clase, estilo, color, altura, todo, parecía que habían juntado los chicos de entre quince y veinticinco años de toda la ciudad y los hubieran largado ahí, la música era electrónica y las luces lo mareaban, se sintió no solo viejo, sino fuera de lugar.

 

-¿qué mierda es esto? –le gritó cuando llegaron a la barra, su amigo lo miró sonriendo.

-Esto, Erik es el lugar que más se pone en el último mes.

-¿”se pone”? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Ahora recuerdo por qué ya no te invitaba a salir –miraba a todos lados con el entrecejo fruncido –realmente, superaste mis expectativas en cagarla.

-Dale… tenés que relajarte…

-Estoy de acuerdo, por eso me voy.

-¿Es en serio? Apenas llegamos, dale una oportunidad al lugar.

-Escucha –se acercó a él para que lo escuchara mejor –le di unos par de minutos, no me gustó, si quieres quedarte a “pedofiliar” o lo que sea que haces, adelante, pero hazlo solo.

 

Con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue, para su mala suerte ahora, andaba caminando y solo, no estaba seguro a dónde ir pero sabía que a su casa no, empezó a caminar derecho por la vereda con las manos en los bolsillos, de verdad necesitaba relajarse, sentarse en algún bar y tomar algo, quizás hablar con alguien, coquetear aunque fuera por el puro hecho de pasar el rato, quizás conseguir que alguien se acueste con él, “mejor si es un lindo castaño de ojos azules y labios rojos” ignoró eso y siguió caminando hasta encontrar un bar que fuera más de su estilo.

 

Realmente debería hablar con Azazel y preguntarle para qué mierda iba a lugares como esos, le preocupaba, sinceramente.

Entró al lugar y se dirigió rápidamente a la barra sí, definitivamente ese lugar sí era más su estilo, no le gustaba esos grandes amontonamientos de gente todas traspirando y chocándose, él prefería los lugares como esos, con buena música y un whisky en sus manos.

 

Al llevar el vaso a sus labios sintió que alguien se sentaba en el taburete más cercano al suyo y miró hacia el costado.

 

-Quizás tenga que venir más seguido por acá –sonrió el hombre mirándolo y Erik casi se ahogó con su trago.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

-Eso es acoso –Erik negó con la cabeza a lo que decía su amigo, pero éste continuó- lo es y lo sabes....

-No, digo, no es como si me estuviera siguiendo ni nada –suspiró y sintió el aire frío llenarle los pulmones- solo fue una casualidad supongo, uno porque ni siquiera yo sabía que iba a terminar en ese bar y otro porque ¡Por Dios! No me estaría siguiendo... como si fuera lo único que tiene que hacer –Azazel lo miró con incredulidad y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Di lo que quieras, pero una vez más que te cruces y será acoso, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo una cita –Erik rió y apoyó su espalda en el asiento del parque mientras veía a su amigo alejarse.

 

El sol le daba de lleno en la cara ahora que Azazel ya no le hacía sombra y eso le hacía prácticamente cerrar los ojos, pero era una linda sensación porque hacía bastante frío aunque no hubiera tanto viento.

 

Recordó lo del fin de semana anterior tan claro que le dio náuseas, él solo quería relajarse un rato, des estresarse un poco, pero lo que consiguió fue todo lo contrario, primero, porque Azazel le había llevado a un lugar horrible, al cual no quisiera volver nunca más, y luego, porque cuando creyó que encontró su minuto de paz y un lugar decente, esa voz lo atormentó de nuevo.

 

-Quizás tenga que venir más seguido por acá –sonrió el hombre mirándolo y Erik casi se ahogó con su trago desviando la vista hacia el costado para confirmar lo que se temía-oh... no era mi intención asustarte –sonrió de esa manera perturbadora que sonreía cada que le hablaba a Erik.

-Está bien –él intentó actuar normal pero lo que realmente quería hacer era pagar e irse lo más rápido posible- solo no esperaba encontrarme a nadie por acá –miró hacia adelante para hacer el menor contacto posible.

-¿Sí? ¿Huyes de algo o de alguien doctor Lehnsherr?

-No me llame así, todavía no soy doctor –respondió rápidamente sin una pizca de simpatía y bebió otro trago de su vaso.

-Tutéame y no lo haré –sonrió bebiendo un poco también de su trago transparente- ¿en serio? Por mis cuentas pensé que ya habrías rendido el último examen.

_¿Por sus cuentas?_  Pensó Erik,  _¿le llevaba controlado cuanto le faltaba para terminar?_

 

-No lo he hecho.

-¿Por qué? Es una pena –su voz era tranquila, pero al igual que su mirada y su sonrisa, era tenebrosa para Erik, ese hombre de verdad le molestaba, lo había visto una vez cuando estaba haciendo prácticas en emergencia y de ahí no dejó de hablarle, le hablaba como si fueran grandes conocidos o incluso amigos, pero lo cierto era que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo seguirle la charla porque le daba escalofríos la forma en que el tipo lo observaba, de hecho un par de veces se le había insinuado y Erik tuvo que decirle que estaba en una relación para intentar ser educado porque después de todo estaba en el hospital.

 

También le había preguntado a varios de sus compañeros sobre cómo era Erik y como era su vida, su estudio, les preguntó también a los doctores, y en menos de un día todos se dieron cuenta que estaba demasiado interesado en él y lo tomaban para chiste, pero Erik no encontraba nada de eso gracioso, era tenebroso que alguien pregunte de esa manera por él y más después de que él prácticamente le había dicho que no le interesaba, pero dejó pasar porque el tipo se recuperó del accidente que había tenido y gracias a Dios él ya no lo iba a ver más.

 

O al menos eso fue lo que creyó, pero dos semanas después estaba en la cafetería en la que Erik trabajaba, fue un mes entero todos los días, hasta que Erik se tuvo que acercar y pedirle que por favor no siga pidiendo que él le atienda porque ese era un trabajo de medio tiempo –o ni llegaba a eso- y podía peligrar su empleo, claro que eso era una razón inventada pero funcionó y ya no lo volvió a ver, hasta esa noche.

 

-Porque todavía no reuní el dinero.

-Oh... -lo miró de arriba abajo- pareces estresado ¿quieres ir a otro lugar a conversar? –Erik lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No, de hecho ya me voy –se puso de pié y dejó el dinero bajo su vaso señalando al barman- adiós –el tipo suspiró resignado.

-Hasta pronto Erik.

 

Y ahí terminó su noche, porque apenas pagó, se fue corriendo a su casa y abrió una lata de cerveza mientras se tiraba en el sofá y ahí mismo se quedaba dormido.

 

Jesús, su vida sí que era aburrida últimamente, y cuando había intentado que no sea así, todo le había salido mal, quizás su subconsciente tenía razón y debía conseguir amigos nuevos, pero para eso debería socializar más y él no tenía ánimos ni tiempo para eso, además a él nunca le fue eso de ser simpático porque sí con las personas, si a una persona le agradas debes agradarle tal cual eres y no una versión forzada de ti mismo, el único tipo de simpatía que le salía natural y espontaneo era cuando estaba con los niños, pero a veces ni así, a veces era todo sarcasmo pero increíblemente (como dirían algunos de sus compañeros) a los niños él le agradaba igual, pero la cosa es que los niños son seres muy perceptibles, y si él actuaba como era siempre pero de todos modos le gustaba lo que hacía y le gustaba ellos, ellos lo sentían aunque no sonriera todo el tiempo, él sabía que era así.

 

Sacó su celular y se puso los auriculares para no escuchar el barullo de los demás, entró al reproductor de música y le dio play a la última canción: First. La canción empezó a sonar y el observaba el alrededor y al fin todo parecía tener sentido.

_Si tan solo pudiéramos tener una canción de fondo para nuestra vida_ , pensó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

Empezó a revisar su celular y entró a su correo, iba a desactivarlo, ya no quería más usarlo, no iba a salir más con nadie por dinero, no después de haber conocido a Charles, bueno, no era que haber conocido a Charles cambiara algo (se repetía mentalmente), pero eso probaba que ya no podía confiarse en perder tiempo con eso si quizás ni siquiera le iba a dar dinero.

 

Estaba a punto de desactivar la cuenta, pero se puso a ver sus últimos correos, el último era de Charles, en realidad el último era de su respuesta a un correo de Charles, corta y rozando lo grosero. Suspiró ¿Debía solucionar eso?

 

Logan no dejaba el celular un minuto y eso molestaba a Charles, porque cuando él hablaba quería que lo escuchen y aunque su amigo le contestaba todo como debía o como si realmente lo estuviera escuchando, a Charles le seguía molestando, más porque sabía que era porque se estaba escribiendo con esa persona tan misteriosa y que para él seguía siendo una incógnita.

 

¿Por qué Logan ya no le decía de una vez y se dejaba de misterios?

 

Se pasó las manos por la cara por quinta vez y tomó un trago de su té acurrucándose más en el sofá.

 

-Te estás por enfermar, ya veo –dijo el mayor del otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Ah sí, doctor? –Dijo Charles con sarcasmo y mágicamente recordó a Erik- oye…

-Oigo –Charles rodó los ojos.

-¿Pues sabes qué? No parece, a ver si dejas ese puto teléfono y me prestas atención un momento –Logan bajó el celular y lo miró.

-Te estoy poniendo atención, estuvimos hablando hace dos horas de tus padres, luego, hablamos de lo que puedes hacer aquí que no podías hacer en el campus, luego te conté lo del trabajo y como me he reído, luego, hace un rato, solo tosías y ahora, me quieres decir algo pero realmente no sé que porque dices que no te presto atención y no dices nunca –Charles suspiró resignado.

-Te iba a preguntar con quién hablas tanto –Logan dejó el celular y puso atención en Charles- bien, ahora tengo tu atención completa –continuó sintiéndose victorioso porque sabía que así su amigo dejaría el celular de lado al menos un momento, pero es que por dios! Parecía un adolescente casi -

¿Recuerdas que te dije que Erik me dijo que lo hizo, que me devolvió el dinero digo, porque sintió que no me ayudó? –Logan asintió- ¿qué crees de eso? Realmente –recalcó la última palabra.

-Mierda, eso es lo que creo, ya te lo dije, ¿cómo si le importara si ayuda o no a sus “clientes”? y también creo que buscas excusas para hablar de él porque te gustó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-Eso.

-Bueno, sí, es hermoso, pero eso no tiene nada que ver aunque me gustara-

-Te gusta.

-Aunque –remarcó esa palabra nuevamente- me gustara, ni siquiera sé si él… ni siquiera sé si es gay o algo.

-¿Cuándo puso su lengua dentro de tu boca, no te dio una idea?

Charles abrió y cerró la boca para decir algo pareciendo un pez, y Logan solo lo miraba sonriendo con una ceja alzada, punto para Logan.

-Eso era distinto, estaba… “trabajando”-hizo las comillas con sus dedos y Logan soltó una carcajada y lo señaló.

-¿Ves? ¿Ves eso? Hasta tú sabes que eso es basura, incluso ya le habías pagado, eso quiere decir que ya había terminado su trabajo y esas mierdas, no tenía que besarte si no quisiera, créeme Charles, él quería.

 

Charles todo lo que quería era creer eso, después de todo aquel beso había sido muy hermoso, le había hecho sentir bien y feliz, y cuando un beso te deja con una sonrisa de estúpido es porque es un buen beso, y Erik besaba tan bien, hubiera sido con ganas o no.

 

Iba a seguir protestando cuando su celular sonó sobre la mesa y ambos lo miraron, Charles se inclinó lentamente dejando sus libros a un lado junto con la taza vacía de té y tomó el celular en sus manos.

 

Oh. Por. Dios.

 

-Éste hombre es de buen corazón –susurró pero con el entrecejo arrugado, Logan lo miró confundido y Charles extendió su brazo mostrándole la pantalla del celular- ¿qué es eso? –su amigo observó un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Números… ¿de cuenta? ¿De teléfono? ¿Por qué?

-Me lo envió Erik –le contestó escribiendo una respuesta.

_“¿Qué es eso? Números, ya sé, pero…?”_

 

Y enviar, quizás Erik solo se había confundido, o lo había enviado sin querer o…

 

La respuesta llegó tan rápido como él había enviado la suya.

_“Mi número de teléfono, me dijiste que no lo tenías y por las dudas si la próxima quieres pagar tú los panqueques”_

 

Charles abrió grande los ojos y se quitó la manta de encima que en ese momento lo estorbaba por su nerviosismo. Oh mierda, Erik le acababa de mandar su número de celular diciéndole que podían salir otra vez! Bueno, no salir, pero… eso.

_“Oh, genial, gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, para la próxima me haces acordar que llegue a horario_ _J”_

 

Charles levantó la vista para ver a Logan y sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su amigo lo miraba con el semblante serio sin entender nada, pero él solo sonrió porque su celular volvió a vibrar, Logan sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pié caminando hacia la ventana para fumar un cigarro.

 

“ _Ahora es cuando me mandas un mensaje con tu número y me ofreces un trago”_.

 

-¿Qué tanto te dice?

-Era su número, quiere que tomemos un trago –rió- o quiere que le invite a tomar unos tragos, no sé –tecleaba en su celular guardando el número de Erik.

-¿Dónde quedó ese Charles galán lanzado? –bromeó.

 

Charles había sido así, sí, siempre, siempre fue directo y dijo lo que él sabía que los demás querían escuchar, así no le faltaban conquistas, siempre sabía lo que a los demás les gustaría, siempre sabía cómo coquetear o cómo tirar indirectas para saber si alguien estaba interesado o no en él. Pero con Erik, se sentía tan sin norte, se ponía nervioso tan fácil, incluso solo por un e-mal.

 

¿Quién actuaba como un adolescente ahora? Se reprendió mentalmente y le envió un mensaje: _“Es miércoles, pero, podríamos ir por unos tragos, ahora es cuando dices que estaría genial o cuando me insultas y me dices que no eres así de fácil?”_

 

Enviar, sin embargo, bromear con Erik le resultaba tan natural, tan sencillo y fresco, esa respuesta demoró un poco más en llegar, pero llegó.

 

“ _Es que realmente los necesito, quizás la próxima te insulte, pero ahora acepto ¿paso por ti o nos vemos allá?”_

 

Si le decía a Erik que pase por él sería muy como en una cita aunque los amigos hacen eso todo el tiempo, y lo que menos quería era que él pensara eso, que era una cita, porque seguramente lo pondría incómodo y se alejaría, y él no quería que Erik se alejara, porque más allá de que Erik era hermoso y probablemente le gustaba mucho, Charles se sentía solo, tenía a Logan, pero era lo único que tenía, porque la gente que entraba en su vida se iba con la misma facilidad que siempre, como si nada, tenía amigos que le seguían tratando, como Hank o Sean, pero no era lo mismo. Su vida siempre fue así de solitaria desde pequeño, sentía que las personas recurrían o se acercaban a él por el dinero, y eso fue todo lo contrario a lo que Erik hizo aquella noche al devolverle la plata que hizo que le agradara mucho más.

 

Él necesitaba a personas así en su vida.

 

Anotó la dirección de un bar junto con la hora y se lo envió, luego se puso de pié y se miró al espejo, sí, probablemente estaba por enfermarse pero podía aguantar una noche más.

 

-¿En serio vas a salir? Digo, van a salir –gritó Logan desde la otra habitación mientras Charles se secaba el cabello con la toalla en su pieza y buscaba ropa.

-¡No! O sea, sí, pero no como “salir, salir” –Logan no contestó pero Charles pudo escuchar su risa burlona del otro lado de la puerta, tomó la ropa que primero encontró, literalmente, porque no quería que Erik pensara que se había pasado mucho tiempo viendo que ponerse y salió bañado en perfume, pero eso era costumbre y más porque quería tapar el olor a tabaco que posiblemente Logan le había impregnado.

-Si quieres te acerco, estoy en moto –Charles asintió preparándose mentalmente para subir a la moto de su amigo, sabía que andaba como un desquiciado y él quería llegar vivo a su cita con Erik.

 

No, espera, no era una cita.

 

“No es una cita -se repitió Erik cuando llegó al lugar-, solo necesitas un amigo, eso es todo, además él lo tiene claro, ambos lo tienen bien claro, no tiene por qué haber confusión, y seguramente él ni siquiera superó a su ex” Luego se tuvo que recordar que a él no tenía por qué importarle si Charles recodaba o no a su ex, porque no era ni remotamente de su incumbencia.

 

Miró hacia todos lados a ver si encontraba a Charles pero todavía no estaba ahí, iba a caminar hasta la barra pero prefirió buscar una mesa cerca de la pared y las ventanas así veía a Charles llegar cuando lo hiciera y eso le daría ventaja de no babear tanto tan descaradamente.

 

 

Cinco minutos pasaron, cinco minutos que para Erik se sintieron una eternidad esperando solo en ese bar, pero al sentir la puerta abrirse, incluso por encima de la música, desvió la mirada y lo vio llegar, se estaba acomodando el cabello y llevaba un tapado negro junto con una bufanda, Erik sintió que quería suspirar sonoramente cuando lo vio morderse los labios mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de Erik, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Erik sonrió y Charles caminó hacia él.

 

-Tarde –fue lo primero que dijo Erik después que Charles se sentara a su lado, éste sonrió asintiendo mientras se desprendía el abrigo.

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero ésta vez no fue mi culpa, fue de Logan, lo prometo –levantó ambas manos y Erik solo asintió- Logan es mi mejor amigo –aclaró- estaba en casa y se ofreció a traerme.

-Oh… -su mejor amigo, okay…- yo no tengo muchos amigos, por eso te invité –Charles levantó ambas cejas.

-¡Oh gracias! –dijo riendo con sarcasmo.

-No, espera –cerró los ojos con fuerza- no quise decir eso, de verdad –lo miró con real arrepentimiento de quién dijo algo sin pensar y su cara se tornó roja, Charles jamás pensó que podría ver a Erik sonrojado alguna vez- o sea, en parte es verdad, pero sí quería verte –suspiró.

-Está bien, Erik –rió.

-No, es que… en serio –lo miró apenado y Charles le sonrió antes de levantar la mano para pedir dos cervezas.

Pasaron más de dos horas hablando sobre trabajo, estudios, amigos, fiestas, pasatiempos, el pasado, el futuro, todo tipo de cosas que se les podía haber imaginado, la hablaron, incluso hablaban cosas incoherentes que quizás no las hubieran hablado con nadie más, decían idioteces que no eran solo producto del alcohol, si bien el estar desinhibidos gracias al alcohol sí ayudaba, lo que decían no tenía nada que ver con eso, reían como viejos amigos e incluso después de eso, ya casi ni era necesario terminar de hablar para que el otro sepa a lo que se refería.

 

Pocas veces en la vida uno puede encontrar a una persona con la cual puedes pasar horas hablando sin aburrirte, pero no hablando sólo de un asunto, hablando de todo, de cualquier cosa, desde temas serios a los más bizarros, pocas veces encuentras alguien con el cual no te da vergüenza delirar y que esa persona te siga la corriente.

Pocas veces en la vida te sientes ti mismo y libre frente a otra persona de manera tan espontanea y rápida. Incluso si no están de acuerdo en todo, incluso si quizás no están de acuerdo en casi nada, pero te dan la libertad de debatir sus ideas.

 

Sí, hablar con Charles era así, Erik de repente se sentía renovado, rejuvenecido, feliz, lleno de vida, sentía que podría gritar y bailar toda la noche si Charles lo alentara, porque no se le ocurría nada de lo cual esos ojos y esos labios no le podían convencer de hacer. Y sí, quizás ahí si estuviera hablando el alcohol pero no importaba porque él lo necesitaba.

 

-Sí, como ya te dije, es solo Azazel pero ese chico es raro, más que nada es por costumbre, aunque le debo a él conocerte, él fue quien puso ese anuncio hace un tiempo atrás –rió y bebió un trago más.

-Oh… pues debería agradecerle entonces un día si lo veo –rió.

-Deberíamos, me hizo bien esto Charles, lo necesitaba… -Charles sonrió, sus labios tan, pero tan rojos, sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas rosadas, Erik podría estirar su mano y ver si era real, pero no lo hizo porque algo de cordura le quedaba-ahí, mañana es Jueves –estiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

Dios, ese cuello, Charles tuvo que desviar la mirada.

 

-¿Trabajas? –Erik negó con la cabeza- yo tengo que ir a la universidad recién de tarde…

-Menos mal que no trabajo –suspiró- porque ni siquiera sé como llegaré a mi casa –rió- y tuve la genial idea de venir en moto.

-Oh no…

-Oh sí… -ambos rieron y luego Erik bajó la mirada y sonrió de una manera que a Charles le provocó algo raro- ¿sabes manejar motos?

 

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron, Charles no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, realmente no podía creerlo ¡Pero si apenas tocaba pié en esa cosa!

La puso en marcha.

 

-Bien –dijo Erik pasándose las manos por la cara- ¿lo recuerdas todo no cierto? –hacía unos momentos atrás le estaba refrescando la memoria de cómo maniobrar en ese tipo de motos, Charles sabía manejar, pero hacía tanto que no lo hacía que había perdido la práctica, pero en esa circunstancia no le quedaba otra, él había bebido solo un poco menos que Erik, pero al parecer tenía algo más de resistencia, y eso se debía a que vivía tomando cuando salía y Erik salía cada que alguien le rogaba o quería subir por las paredes ya de tanto trabajo.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, ahora sube de una vez Erik antes de que me arrepienta –Erik asintió antes de chequear todo y subió detrás de Charles.

-Con cuida-no terminó la frase porque Charles había acelerado más de la cuenta y Erik casi voló, llevó ambas manos al volante, poniéndolas sobre las de Charles y pegando su cuerpo al suyo- Jesús, Charles, con cuidado –Charles soltó una risa y Erik le ayudó a regular la velocidad y acomodar la dirección, si no fuera por el casco, la cara de Erik estaría sobre su oído, y bendito sea el cielo porque en ese momento no había prácticamente nadie por la calle.

-Lo siento –rió- ya lo tengo, no nos voy a matar –gritó para que lo pueda escuchar sobre el casco, sintió a Erik asentir a su espalda y aflojar el agarre de sus manos sobre el volante, el cálido tacto de las manos de Erik había desaparecido- sostente –ordenó y los brazos de Erik le rodearon la cintura.

Casi toda la borrachera le había pasado cuando Charles había acelerado y él casi había volado por los aires, pero cuando le dijo que se sostenga y él rodeó la cintura de Charles con sus brazos, lo próximo que hizo fue apoyar su cuerpo contra la espalda de Charles y recostar su cabeza, total, después podría fingir demencia o algo así.

 

-Erik, llegamos –le avisó Charles intentando equilibrarse en la moto con el peso de Erik sobre su espalda, el otro le soltó y miró alrededor.

-Ésta es tu casa –murmuró.

-Sí, que observador, felicidades, ahora abajo que me quiero bajar –Erik le obedeció contra su voluntad pero cuando Charles bajó estiró la mano para tomar la llave, Charles la puso en su bolsillo- no me diste tu dirección, así que te traje a casa, no te voy a dejar manejar en ese estado –le tomó de un brazo a Erik y lo jaló hacia la puerta.

-Puedo manejar hasta mi casa.

-No, por algo me diste a mí que lo haga –abrió la puerta y entró esperando a Erik.

-Sí, pero no era por eso –mintió, en parte.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –Charles rió por la cara de confusión de Erik y luego negó con la cabeza cuando él dio un paso hacia adentro.

-Te acomodaré la cama –habló caminando hacia el sofá y ajustándolo para que se convirtiera en una cama, luego desapareció por la puerta del pasillo y volvió con almohadas, sábanas y cobertores y los acomodó todos en el sofá/cama.

-No era necesario todo eso –dijo Erik caminando hacia él y sentándose vencido por el sueño y el alcohol, Charles estaba igual, solo que era más sueño que alcohol.

-Descansa, Erik –sonrió y se contuvo para no darle un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, volteó y entró a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se acurrucó en su cama sonriendo-Buenas noches Erik –susurró una vez más antes de quedarse dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik se despertó y todavía era de noche, no estaba en su casa, esa definitivamente no era su cama, miró hacia los costados y recordó lo que le había pasado, con una sonrisa se puso de pié buscando con la mirada  la puerta de la habitación de Charles, el alcohol todavía tenía efecto en su cuerpo así que se tambaleó un poco cuando tomó el picaporte pero igualmente pudo abrirlo con facilidad y lo vio ahí, entre los cobertores tendido en la cama, caminó hacia él y se le quedó mirando, estaba tan tranquilo durmiendo, sus mejillas se veían sonrojadas y su cabello estaba algo desparramado, el cobertor estaba bajo dejándole ver que llevaba una blusa blanca.

 

Erik se llevó un puño a los labios y se acercó a un costado de la cama sentándose lentamente en ella, su peso hizo que ésta se hundiera y Charles se removió en la cama volteando hacia su lado pero sin despertar, Erik movió los cobertores y acarició la mejilla de Charles haciendo que despierte, abrió sus ojos lentamente y cuando lo vio, parpadeó un par de veces antes de murmurar algo que no pudo entender.

 

Erik sonrió, estaba oscuro pero aún así podía verle bien las facciones y su piel tan pálida que parecía iluminar la habitación.

 

-¿Erik? –Murmuró Charles intentando incorporarse -¿Qué pasa? –se talló un ojo, pero cuando quitó su mano, Erik tomó su cuello y juntó sus labios con fuerza, sintió los suaves labios de Charles contra los suyos y su lengua los lamió mientras dejaba una pequeña mordida sobre el inferior antes de separarse y volverlo a besar. Las manos de Charles estaban estáticas pero luego de que la lengua de Erik recorriera todo su labio superior, se aferraron a los hombros del mayor apretándolo, Erik sintió eso como una negación y se separó- ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó agitado Charles.

-L-lo siento yo… -lo miró, nunca se había visto tan hermoso, y ese momento le hacía recordar a la primera vez que lo había besado, esa vez que había quedado con ganas de más, ahora estaba igual, pero se contuvo para no saltarle encima, ya había hecho mucho con entrar a su habitación.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Qué? –Las manos de Charles le rodearon la nuca y lo atrajeron hacia él haciendo que ambos caigan acostados, Erik sobre él y Charles de espalda a la cama, las manos de Erik rápidamente viajaron a los costados de Charles, acariciando sus costillas y su cintura por encima de la ropa con una mano y con la otra quitando el cobertor del medio para quedar más sobre él, al mismo tiempo que Charles lo besaba con desesperación y tironeaba de su cabello a cada tanto.

-Quizás te arrepientas mañana –le dijo Charles estirando su cuello hacia atrás y dejándole lugar a Erik para que lo pudiera besar, cosa que hizo, lamió y mordió cada parte que alcanzaba- ahh -gimió Charles moviéndose un poco contra Erik cuando éste pasó sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Charles y lo pellizcó un poco.

-No lo haré, creéme –gruñó Erik quitándole la blusa y dejándole solo con los bóxers, y cuando Erik se dio cuenta él también estaba solamente con esa prenda sobre Charles, besando uno de sus pezones a medida que le escuchaba gemir de una forma en la que suponía toda la cuadra también escucharía, pero eso no le importaba, le excitaba más, bajó una mano hacia el bóxer de Charles y lo arrancó de un tirón haciendo que su erección choque contra su vientre.

-Erik a-ahh –soltó un gemido más agudo que su voz y se removió bajo los brazos de Erik cuando éste tomó con una mano su erección y la empezó a acariciar mientras la miraba- por favor te necesito –pidió casi sin aliento, pero Erik solo negó con la cabeza.

-No todavía –murmuró agachándose sobre el cuerpo de Charles y tomando el miembro de él entre sus labios, pudo escuchar a Charles gemir y lo sintió retorcerse bajo suyo, con su lengua empezó a acariciar el pene que latía en su lengua, podía sentir la dureza de Charles en su paladar y rozar de vez en cuando su garganta, debía ir más profundo, quería escuchar a Charles pedir por más con más fuerza.

-Oh Dios mmm –eso fue un sollozo desesperado y sintió una mano de Charles en su cabello y pudo ver como la otra se aferraba a la sábana con fuerza- Erik ahh hazlo de una vez –ésta vez su voz se escuchaba algo más ronca, agitada y desesperada, como si estuviera a punto de correrse, Erik movió su mano libre e introdujo un dedo en Charles lentamente, que se quejó pero no mucho porque seguía pidiendo por más, eso hizo que Erik tome confianza, aún con el pene de Charles en su boca, para introducir dos dedos más moviendo los tres rápidamente- ¡Ya, Erik no me tortures! –gritó casi sentándose en la cama y viéndolo a los ojos, Dios, sí que se veía exquisito con el cabello húmedo de transpiración pegado a la frente y mordiéndose los labios con los ojos cristalinos, Erik se apartó bajándose los bóxers y Charles rodeó su cintura con sus piernas rápidamente haciéndolo caer sobre él y que su erección choque con su entrada –Ahh –Erik lo escuchó gemir una vez más cuando se empujó dentro de él, Charles se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Erik como si no quisiera que se fuera, eso suponía Erik que empezó a moverse rápidamente mientras mordía su cuello y hombros cuando tocó un punto que hizo a Charles gritar mucho más de lo que había hecho antes, Erik siguió tocando eso y lo escuchaba decir incoherencias cada vez más fuertes y sollozos de placer se escuchaban por parte de los dos, Erik podía sentir que ambos estaban cerca.

 

Estaban tan cerca.

 

Y escuchó el ruido de alguien reírse a lo lejos.

 

Mierda.

 

Despertó sobresaltado.

 

Santa mierda ¿eso había sido un sueño? Miró hacia todos lados y estaba en la sala de la casa de Charles mientras que se escuchaban voces venir de la puerta principal. _Mierda, mierda, mierda,_ solo esperaba no haber gemido o algo así en su sueño. Momento, ¿había acabado de tener un sueño erótico con Charles? ¡Ponle erótico a eso, soñó que entraba a su habitación a follarle!

Intentó sentarse en el sofá-cama y sintió que tenía una erección.

_Puta vida._ Miró hacia todos lados y no vio a Charles, quería ir al baño, _necesitaba_ ir al baño, puso los pies en el suelo y la mesa de al lado del sofá se movió.

 

-Carajo –susurró.

-Hey, buenos días –sonrió Charles entrando por la puerta que dividía la entrada de la sala y se recostó, Erik volteó a mirarlo y sonrió bastante apenado, más por su sueño que porque Charles hubiera tenido que cargar con él borracho, pero Charles no sabía eso, así que simplemente podía fingir que era por la noche anterior.

-Hola –se talló un ojo- yo…

-Si necesitas el baño –señaló en la dirección de su habitación- doblas y la puerta blanca, la otra es la de mi habitación, aviso por las dudas –Erik cuando escuchó eso sintió un frío correr por su espalda pero solo asintió- ve tranquilo, luego desayunamos si no tienes apuro ¿sí? –no esperó respuesta y volteó en dirección a la entrada nuevamente.

 

Una vez que él se fue, Erik se puso de pié y caminó hacia el baño, antes de todo se lavó la cara y se enjuagó la boca con mucha pasta dental ya que no tenía cepillo de dientes, sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

 

-¿Con que durmió acá eh? –escuchó la voz de un hombre que no conocía hablar desde la sala y luego una risa de Charles.

-Pues claro que sí Logan ¿dónde más? –Okay… hubo un largo silencio después de eso, Erik se quedó quieto frente al espejo esperando escuchar más.

-Pues yo no dormiría en tu sofá –de nuevo esa voz gruesa y seria, Erik podía sentirlo ¿le estaba haciendo una escena de celos a Charles por Erik? ¿Acaso ese era el novio de Charles? Charles no mencionó un novio… aunque quizás… quizás era algo parecido a novio que todavía no tenía etiqueta, bueno, al menos eso le hizo bajar su erección sin necesidad de tocarse siquiera.

-No, tu dormirías en el piso –bromeó Charles susurrándole a Logan a medida que llenaba una taza con café.

-A eso es a lo que me refiero –rió Logan de vuelta- debe ser muy sexy –dijo en un susurro acercándose a Charles para que solo ellos escucharan por las dudas de si Erik entraba.

-Oh sí, pero eso no importa, seremos amigos nada más…

-Amigos –rió- claro Charles –le revolvió el cabello y Charles no se pudo arreglar porque estaba con ambas manos ocupadas- ¿y cuán sexy- su pregunta fue interrumpida por un carraspeo.

-Perdón por interrumpir –habló Erik desde la puerta de la cocina- pero escuché voces y quería avisarte Charles que ya me voy –dijo mirando el cabello desordenado de Charles y su cara completamente roja, había escuchado “cuán sexy” y ya no quiso seguir escuchando entonces entró, pero el aspecto de Charles le decía bastante, sintió un leve (no tan leve) ardor de celos en el pecho.

-Oh, Erik –Charles sonrió y se sopló el cabello de la cara- quédate a desayunar –dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se acomodó el cabello- te presento a Logan, mi mejor amigo, Logan, él es Erik…

-Hola –respondió Erik dando un paso hacia adelante incómodo y pasándole la mano a Logan, quién la tomó con una sonrisa de lado y asintió.

-¿Con que tú eres Erik eh?

-Creí que estaba establecido ya eso.

-Tiene carácter –Logan levantó una ceja mirándole a Charles y Charles hizo lo mismo pero mirando a Erik.

-Es que él sabe cómo nos conocimos Erik –dijo Charles serio y extrañado por la respuesta.

-Oh –fue la corta respuesta de Erik que lo seguía estudiando.

-Le dije que era pésima idea, que gastaría dinero al pedo, pero al menos fuiste taaan amable de dárselo de vuelta –Erik ésta vez miró directo a Charles que le sonreía con vergüenza.

-¿Todo?

-Todo… es mi único amigo, le cuento todo… y te dije que fueras tú conmigo y no quisiste –ésta vez se dirigió a Logan que se encogió de hombros antes de desparramar su cabello de nuevo tomando una dona y caminando hacia la puerta -¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Tenía planes –Charles se acomodó el cabello de nuevo y rió al verlo salir sin siquiera despedirse y luego miró a Erik que lo seguía estudiando con la mirada.

-Logan es así, pero es buena gente…

-Okay…

-Solo le conté a él porque es mi único amigo y sé que puedo confiar en que no se lo dirá a nadie, sabe guardar tan bien los secretos que todavía no me dice con quién sale, imagínate –rió Charles sentándose, entonces Logan salía con alguien, y ese alguien no era Charles… ya pudo sentirse un poquito mejor y caminó hacia la mesa frente a Charles –no te daré tus llaves hasta que desayunes, ayer me dijiste que hoy tenías libre.

-Sí, gracias, no era necesario –tomó asiento frente a él.

-No me costaba nada, había quedado de desayunar con Logan pero justo pasó a decirme que no podía porque debía hacer “otras cosas” –señaló con los dedos las comillas y rodó los ojos mientras le tendía la taza de café a Erik y luego el azúcar- y yo le dije que estaba con visita –sonrió viéndolo.

-¿En serio no interrumpí nada? Realmente siento lo de anoche… no era mi intención que todo eso pasara –Charles juntó las cejas y sonrió viendo como Erik endulzaba su café con apenas media cucharada de azúcar.

-De verdad no interrumpiste nada y lo de anoche no fue nada, a veces he terminado peor –Erik lo miró levantando las cejas- no es que me enorgullezca, pero son cosas que pasan –tomó un trago de su té y mordió una dona rosa- además no me molestó que durmieras acá, era preferible a que te fueras en moto así –dijo aún con la boca llena y Erik sonrió con los labios juntos viéndolo- por cierto ¿es cómodo el sofá?

-Sí… bueno, en el estado que estaba ni siquiera sentí –sonrió y Charles hizo lo mismo- oye… -carraspeó un poco- ¿tienes pareja? Digo… es que no quiero causar problemas por haberme quedado aquí y como dijiste que tu amigo sabe todo –bebió su café sin demostrar nada, absolutamente nada del nerviosismo que sintió al decir eso, Charles sacudió la cabeza.

-Deja ya de preocuparte por eso Erik, no causarás ningún problema con nadie –okay, Charles no negó que estuviera con alguien…-y sí, Logan lo sabe pero ya te dije por qué.

-Bien, no digas que no avisé –Charles soltó una carcajada que hizo reír a Erik.

-¿Por qué no comes donas? –preguntó mordiendo otra.

-Porque… ensucian mucho –rió bajo y Charles lo miró sin entender.

-¡Son deliciosas!

-Ya lo creo –sacó su celular y le tomó una foto rápidamente antes que Charles se diera cuenta y le mostró rápidamente: Charles tenía la mirada fija en Erik de confusión y sus ojos brillaban más gracias al flash, parecía un cachorrito encandilado, y a los costados de sus labios tenía glaseado rosa, Erik no pudo contener una risa cuando Charles vio la foto y estiró la mano para borrarla pero Erik fue más rápido y alejó el celular.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –protestó limpiándose los labios.

-Porque te veías adorable –siguió riendo y Charles le dio una mirada de reproche- además, es más divertido así.

-No es verdad –Charles enrojeció con una rapidez increíble y le arrojó un repasador a Erik por la cara y éste solo lo miraba riendo.

 

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Erik se puso de pié ayudándole a juntar todo, Charles le había dicho que no era necesario, pero él hizo oídos sordos y siguió ayudando a acomodar todo, y para hacer que el sofá vuelva a su lugar sí necesitó ayuda porque estuvieron más de quince minutos intentando que quede bien.

 

Después de eso, Charles le dio a Erik sus llaves y Erik se fue a su casa finalmente, “avísame que llegaste bien” bromeó Charles antes que Erik acelerara la moto y se fuera, pero media hora después, su celular había sonado y abrió el mensaje que decía “llegué bien” seguido de una carita con los ojos cerrados levantando las cejas, Charles sonrió mordiéndose el labio pero no contestó.

 

Había sido lindo haber pasado la noche con Erik, realmente era divertido y distendido para hablar de ciertos asuntos, se rió tanto durante toda la noche y cuando volvieron, cuando sintió las manos de Erik sobre las suyas en la moto y luego que sus brazos lo rodearon la cintura, se sintió como si algo en su pecho quisiera salir corriendo, Erik le ponía así de nervioso siempre.

 

Tomó una ducha y corrió a la universidad, llegó justo a tiempo para la presentación y sentó atrás para no molestar, estaba realmente concentrado en el tema cuando alguien tocó su hombro y lo hizo sobresaltar.

 

-Hola –susurró un chico a su espalda, Charles volteó lentamente y lo miró- ¿me podrías prestar una hoja? –Charles asintió sonriendo por amabilidad y sacó una hoja de su cuaderno y se lo tendió- gracias –volvió a murmurar el chico, y después de unos segundos volvió a tocar el hombro de Charles, que se volteó con las cejas alzadas- perdón, en serio, pero ¿tendrías también un bolígrafo? Es que salí muy apurado y no traje nada.

-No te preocupes –susurró Charles de vuelta y buscó un bolígrafo de sobra y le tendió, el chico le agradeció y finalmente se quedó quieto.

 

Pasó toda la tarde en la universidad y cuando salió ya era de noche, entonces pensó en que sería tan lindo vivir todavía en el campus para poder quedarse a dormir y no tener que caminar en el frío, pero esa no era una opción, sacó su celular y se colocó los auriculares para escuchar música, eso haría el camino más corto, quizás.

 

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a su casa, abrió la puerta y entró, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Logan.

 

-¿Por dónde andas? –Preguntó una vez que éste atendió el celular, pero un largo silencio le siguió a la pregunta- ¿Logan?

-Ya le llamo –esa no era la voz de Logan, esa era la voz de otro hombre, una voz desconocida para Charles y le hizo abrir grande los ojos, se escucharon unos murmullos por lo bajo y luego la voz de Logan habló- ¿Hola?

-¿Logan? ¿Quién atendió primero? –preguntó Charles con un tono de picardía hacia su amigo, escuchó a Logan bufar del otro lado de la línea mientras él iba dejando sus cosas por ahí y caminando hacia la cocina.

-Charles, eres tú.

-No, yo no era el que atendí antes –rió.

-No te hagas el chistoso ¿qué quieres? –Charles abrió la heladera agachándose a buscar algo y al escucharlo decir eso en ese tono se irguió y frunció el entrecejo.

-Te iba a invitar a comer, pero con ese humor mejor ni vengas –cortó la llamada aunque se moría de ganas de saber quién estaba con Logan, no estaba con ánimos de soportar su mal humor.

 

Ni bien cortó la llamada su celular sonó otra vez, pero ésta vez era un mensaje, Charles lo dejó, seguramente era Logan y no quería escribirle, lo último que le faltaba era que Logan le hablara mal por la culpa de la persona con la cual se estaba acostando.

 

Fritó unas patitas de pollo y picó un par de tomates mientras hacía puré de papas, sí, eso era chatarra pero era rápido y él tenía hambre. Una vez que su cena estaba lista la sirvió en una bandeja y se la llevó a la cama junto con su celular, se acomodó bien y recordó que debía contestarle a Logan. Desbloqueó su celular y una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

 

“ _Al parecer no, tu sofá no es muy cómodo_ ” Era Erik, Charles le dio responder.

_“¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Viniste a dormir acá mientras yo no estaba?”_ la respuesta no tardó más de un minuto en llegar, minuto en el cual a Charles le dio tiempo para encender la tele para distraerse mientras comía.

_“Muy gracioso, no duermo nunca más en tu sofá, me duele muchísimo la espalda.”_

_“ouch, que pena_ _L búscate quien te haga masajes, yo no puedo, estoy acostado comiendo”_ rió dejando el celular a un lado para dar un bocado y en ese instante ya se había olvidado que estaba enfadado con su mejor amigo.

_“¿Comes en la cama? Regálame tu vida”_

_“Podrías hacerlo también”_ envió eso junto a una foto de su comida que dejaba ver sus pies y el televisor a lo lejos, Erik abrió el mensaje y sonrió.

 

 _“Creo que intentaré dormir con éste DOLOR TERRIBLE DE ESPALDA, buenas noches Charles”_ Charles rió y decidió contestar en un audio.

 

 _“Buenas noches, Erik”_ y se escuchó una risita al final, Erik rió y sacudió la cabeza dejando el celular al lado de la cabecera de su cama en la mesa, el dolor de espalda era realmente terrible, pero esa sonrisa que le sacó ese audio a lo último le había hecho olvidar gran parte.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Erik pocas veces tenía buenas mañanas, incluso cuando trabajaba en el hospital temprano y daban de alta a algún niño que él temía que no se mejorara pronto, ni así era una buena mañana, realmente era muy malhumorado en las mañanas y el odio era recíproco, esa mañana no fue le excepción, había llegado a horario pero su uniforme se ensució con el café que tiró una de sus compañeras sobre él, sin querer, claro, y tuvo que ir a cambiarse, tuvo una leve quemadura pero nada grave, volvió y el sermón sobre lo que eligieran, dirigidos a los de primer año de residencia ya había empezado, Erik odiaba a los de primer año de residencia, aún sabiendo que no debería ser así, ya que él también había pasado por eso.

 

¡Pero por todo lo bueno, que le cayera un rayo si él había sido así de torpe en su primer residencia! Los residentes de primer año siempre la cagaban, o estaban haciendo preguntas innecesarias, no era que él fuera grosero o algo con ellos, pero simplemente no les hablaba salvo que fuera sobre algo del trabajo, incluso con sus compañeros era así, por eso, dos horas más tarde, cuando uno de ellos vino a saludarle él se sorprendió.

 

-¡Al fin decides rendir el final Lenhsherr! –le golpeó el hombro y eso casi hizo que Erik suelte la planilla que estaba completando, volteó la mirada a verlo sin una pizca de diversión.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Del final –repitió como si fuera obvio- que al fin lo vas a rendir, pensé que lo harías mucho antes realmente Erik, vas arrasar con todos! –Erik se friccionó la sien son la mano que sostenía una birome y lo miró sin entender.

-Darwin… -suspiró- ¿de qué carajos hablas? Yo no voy a rendir ningún final, todavía me faltan unos dólares –murmuró lo último.

-Bueno, hombre, alguien te pagó, porque tu nombre está en la lista de los que rinden el examen dentro de una semana –el cuerpo de Erik se congeló, no, eso no podía ser verdad, uno, porque no tenía a nadie que le pague, otro, porque su media beca no cubría ese examen, y por último, porque no, podía, ser, verdad. Lo miró.

-Yo no pagué nada, debes estar equivocado –movió su espalda de la pared y se irguió guardando la birome en el bolsillo de su ambo.

-Si no me crees ve a fijarte, pero yo que tú, me quedaba contento –Erik suspiró y se fue a dejar la planilla donde debía, después de eso, tomó una soda y volvió a su trabajo, donde le esperaba un niño que se había quebrado el brazo, le tocaba trabajar con la doctora Frost, lo que le agradaba de ella más que del resto, era que era una persona directa, pero cuando de trabajar con niños se trataba, Erik no estaba seguro si eso era lo bueno siempre.

 

Se encontró observando el brazo del niño que se había caído de una escalera, Erik eligió pediatría porque en su infancia le hubiera gustado que alguien cuide de él, lo necesitaba y creía que los adultos se las arreglan mejor, aunque su mamá no pudo, pero a pesar de que era la orientación que él eligió, le dolía en el alma cada que un niño llegaba así.

 

-Dime Andrew –habló fijándose la planilla –ya no ves las horas de quitarte eso no? –señaló el yeso.

-Sí, pero usted me puede decir Andy –habló con voz infantil.

-Prefiero Andrew, gracias –en ese momento entraba Emma con una sonrisa que te podría helar los huesos pero que quizás, para el niño fue amable, porque éste le sonrió.

-Hola Andy –suspiró- ya es tiempo ¿no? –El niño asintió- ¿dónde está su mamá doctor Lehnsherr? –preguntó sin cambiar la tonalidad de su voz de uno a otro.

-Mi madre fue a buscar algo para beber porque dijo que tenía sed, pero ahora volverá –habló el niño.

 

Lo siguiente fue quitarle el yeso y revisar si estaba todo bien.

-¿Puedes moverlo bien? A ver, cierra tu mano con toda la fuerza que tengas y dime –preguntó Erik, el niño obedeció y lo miró sonriendo para asegurarle que no dolía, Erik le devolvió la sonrisa y Emma se puso de pié y lo tomó con ambas manos de las costillas para ponerlo en el suelo de nuevo, el niño hizo una mueca de dolor y Erik lo miró alarmado – ¿es tu brazo? –preguntó rápidamente, el niño negó.

 

Emma le dio una rápida mirada a Erik y levantó la remera de Andrew para ver dónde le dolía, encontrándose con un gran moretón.

 

-¿Qué te pasó ahí? –preguntó ella rápidamente, el niño dudó.

-Me lastimé con la cama –los adultos compartieron un par de miradas cómplices y en ese momento exacto llegó la madre del niño.

-¿Ya está todo? –habló desde la puerta, Andrew, de unos seis años, se arregló la ropa y corrió al lado de su madre enseñándole el brazo sin yeso, pero la mirada de ella estaba puesta en Emma.

-Tengo que hablar con usted –dijo la rubia totalmente seria.

-¿Sobre el brazo de mi hijo?

-Sobre el brazo, y sobre el gran moretón que tiene en sus costillas –volvió a repetir seria, la mirada de Erik ahora estaba en el pequeño, luego se desvió a Emma.

-Llevaré a Andrew a buscar una soda –anunció y tomó al niño de la mano, su madre no se opuso, solo se quedó estática mirando a la doctora, Erik quería golpear la pared más cercana que encontrara, pero debía calmarse o estrujaría los pequeños dedos que estaban entre sus manos, llegó a la máquina y pidió una coca cola- ¿si te gustan no? –El niño asintió con la cabeza baja- hey –Erik se acuclilló para verlo bien a la cara mientras abría el refresco y se lo daba- todo estará bien ¿sí? La doctora hablará con tu mamá para que sepa con que debes tener cuidado.

-mamá dice que no debo hablar de esas cosas con los extraños –murmuró.

-¿Cuáles cosas? –preguntó Erik más preocupado de lo que pensaba que debería estar, porque el niño lo notaría.

-Sobre su novio –murmuró, en ese momento su mamá lo llamaba desde la puerta de la habitación de dónde ellos habían estado antes, Erik tomó de la mano a Andrew y le llevó entregándoselo, la mujer estaba intentando ocultar que había llorado, Erik la miró como si pudiera asesinarla y cortarla en trozos, la mujer salió casi corriendo con notable nerviosismo.

-¿Qué era? –apretó los puños lo más que pudo, y gracias a Dios no tenía uñas largas o se haría sangrar la palma, aunque quizás hubiera sido menos frustrante.

-Su novio la golpea –dijo ella con voz fría y de total desprecio- dice que el moretón de Andrew fue a causa de que vio cuando él lo hacía y corrió a verla pero él lo empujó y se golpeó contra la pata de la mesa –lo miró, los dos compartían la misma impotencia- le dije las opciones que tenía, me dijo que no podía dejarlo porque era “solo una etapa”.

-¿Pero qué mierda? –No, Erik no susurró como ella de manera elegante, él gritó y todos alrededor voltearon a verlos, Emma suspiró y volvió a entrar a la habitación, Erik la siguió -¿Qué carajos Frost? ¡Están enfermos! ¡Es un niño!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Deja de gritar! –respiró hondo- le dije que tengo suficiente como para denunciar maltrato infantil, no puedo denunciar que ese tipo abusa de ella, pero sí puedo hacerlo si perjudica al niño y ella lo ve y no hace nada, le dije que le doy hasta la semana que viene, tengo sus datos, traté de hacerla razonar, espero que funcione –Erik asintió intentando calmarse.

-¿Es solo eso verdad? –casi suplicó que la respuesta fuera un sí convincente.

-Creo que sí Lehnsherr… te mantendré al tanto, lo prometo, ahora, tengo más gente quebrada –como si nada hubiera pasado, salió caminando de la misma manera en que había entrado.

 

Estaba exhausto cuando terminó su turno, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cafetería e intentar comer algo, se sentó con un café caliente y un sándwich, soltó un largo suspiro y encendió su celular, esperó un momento y nada, nadie se había acordado de él durante ese tiempo, y no es como si las personas se acuerdan de otras en las mañanas, pero él había recordado a un pequeño castaño de ojos azules varias veces antes de lo de Andrew.

 

“ _No soy fan de los buenos días, pero… hola, espero que estés odiando la mañana tanto como yo”_ recordó que le había tomado una foto y rápidamente la puso como fondo de contacto. La respuesta tardó un par de minutos en llegar.

_“¡Buenos Días Erik! No estoy odiando tanto la mañana, pero gracias por incentivarme, ¿cómo has dormido hoy?”_ Erik sonrió, pareciera que podría escuchar la voz de Charles cuando leía sus mensajes.

 

“ _genial, gracias, sin ningún sofá asesino de espaldas, pero me sigue doliendo y el trabajo no ayuda, por suerte ya terminó”_

_“Oh… lo siento ¿ya estás libre? ¡Yo igual! Deberíamos almorzar algo muero de hambre”_ Erik miró su sándwich la mitad comido y su café a medio beber también y suspiró, todavía debía pasar por la universidad a ver si era verdad lo de Darwin, que probablemente no lo fuera, pero de todos modos debía ir y comprobar, sólo por si acaso, y después de eso, quería llegar a su casa, bañarse y tirarse sin hacer nada hasta dentro de cinco horas que debía ir al café a suplir a su amigo. Volvió a suspirar, puta vida.

_“Claro ¿estás en tu casa o tu universidad? También muero de hambre”_

 

Charles leyó el mensaje dos veces, le había dicho bromeando que deberían almorzar algo, sí, se refirió a hacerlo juntos, pero lo dijo en chiste porque pensó que Erik jamás aceptaría si lo decía en serio, no pudo contener una sonrisa y tecleó rápidamente.

 _“Universidad. D: justo estaba saliendo”_   envió juntando sus cosas y poniéndose se pié, la conferencia había terminado hace rato, él amaba su carrera pero últimamente solo tenían conferencias a las que asistir y eso atrasaba un poco las clases, por eso se quedó a completar algo, se desperezó sintiendo como se estiraban todos sus músculos y sus huesos hacían ruido y bostezó. Su celular vibró nuevamente.

_“Paso por ahí en diez minutos”_ leyó el mensaje y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del salón, iba por mitad del patio, ya terminando de cruzar los árboles cuando una voz gritó su nombre.

 

-¡Charles! –pero él no conocía esa voz, entonces supuso que no era él y caminó hasta sentarse en unos de los bancos que daban para el frente de la universidad, así podría ver a Erik cuando llegara, no podía creer que irían a comer juntos, quizás era el inicio de una linda amistad.

Sintió que alguien le tapaba el sol y levantó la vista, estaba bastante encandilado y no pudo distinguir mucho llevándose una mano a los ojos para hacer de visera.

-¿Hola? –dijo confundido.

-Charles ¿Verdad? –él asintió y entonces el chico se movió y se sentó a su lado, Charles lo pudo ver mejor y le sonaba familiar –me llamo Nicholas –se acercó a él y le saludó con dos besos en las mejillas como si fuera un viejo conocido, al menos –lo siento, me prestaste tu birome el otro día en la conferencia, y no te devolví –Charles lo miró en silencio un rato mientras Nicholas buscaba la birome en su bolso, no era como si fuera algo importante que necesitaba sí o sí ser devuelto, él mismo cuantas veces se había quedado con biromes ajenas, la tomó con una mano sin saber que decir e intentó sonreír.

-¿Gracias? No era necesario, es solo una birome, ni siquiera lo recordaba –rió sincero.

-No, lo sé –miró al suelo –pero quería devolverla, ya sabes…

-No, no lo sé –Charles volvió a reír incómodo.

-Estamos juntos en unas cuantas clases…

-¿Si? –ésta vez lo miró intrigado, no recordaba haberlo visto, pero era normal, eran muchos alumnos, pero si ese chico lo recordaba…

-Sí, bueno, en tres clases –se encogió de hombros- siempre te veía pero nunca te hablé.

-Nunca te vi, lo siento… espera ¿no eres el chico que sale con Samantha? –el chico rió.

-Sí… algo así.

-Oh, me parecías conocido –sonrió algo menos incómodo al finalmente poder ubicarlo.

-Sí, oye Charles… hay un trabajo para la clase de la doctora Peterson, si no tienes compañía… podríamos hacerlo juntos, es que no conozco a nadie ahí, son todos nuevos, es mi segunda vez con esa maldita materia –Charles rió.

-Seguro, todavía no he comenzado, aunque ya elegí tema –el rostro del chico parecía de felicidad.

-Me adaptaré a lo que tengas, ten –le alcanzó un papel con un número telefónico-me avisas cuando puedes ¿si? –Charles asintió y escuchó el ruido de la moto de Erik estacionar frente a ellos, desvió la mirada y pudo notar que por debajo de la campera, tenía el ambo azul del hospital y deseó verlo así, seguramente se le vería bien.

 

Charles levantó la mano en saludo a Erik y se puso de pié.

 

-Adiós Nicholas –lo saludó de lejos.

-Adiós Charles ¿me llamas eh? –rió.

 

Charles escuchó eso cuando llegó frente a Erik ya, el mayor lo observó quitándose el casco y luego miró al desconocido que los veía atentamente, solo por eso, solo porque ese tipo que le dijo a Charles que le llame los estaba mirando, Erik le tomó del brazo a Charles y se acercó para darle un beso en una mejilla.

 

-Hola –dijo viéndole a los ojos, Charles le sonrió.

-Hola ¿no tienes frío? –señaló su uniforme por debajo, Erik negó con la cabeza.

-No soy un oso friolento como tú.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy friolento? –rió Charles subiendo a la moto antes de que Erik la ponga en marcha.

-Ay Charles –habló mientras se ponía el casco de nuevo- cualquiera que te observe sabe que eres un pequeño oso friolento –y se fueron.

 

Momento, ¿“cualquiera que te observa”? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué Erik lo observaba? No, probablemente solo era una forma de decir, era evidente que Charles era un friolento porque siempre se andaba quejando del frío y porque si podía, saldría con una frazada a la calle, pero Erik no había compartido taaanto con él como para darse cuenta por el tiempo aunque…

 

-Pero igual no vamos a demorar mucho hasta que pueda abrigarme –Erik interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Por? –preguntó cuando pararon en un semáforo.

-Si no te molesta, voy a pasar por la universidad a averiguar algo en la universidad, y luego iremos a casa, tengo para hacer pastel de carne porque realmente necesito algo que me sustente durante la tarde –Erik aceleró la moto haciendo que el cuerpo de Charles chocara contra su espalda de manera brusca.

 

¿Ir a la casa de Erik a comer pastel de carne? Sonaba bastante íntimo, sonaba bastante amistoso… Charles sonrió.

 

-¡No me molesta! –gritó para ser escuchado.

 

Cuando llegaron a la universidad de Erik Charles sentía que no podía mover los dedos de frío, posiblemente su espalda estaba toda contracturada de estar arrollado detrás de Erik para que no le dé el viento, su cara probablemente estaba roja o paspada de tanto viento frío, por eso, cuando la moto se detuvo, él no se movió, quizás ni siquiera podría mover sus manos, o sus pies, o todo su cuerpo.

-Charles –la voz de Erik lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad- necesito que te bajes –rió un poco- no podemos entrar en moto.

-Deberíamos intentarlo –se movió muy a su pesar y se bajó de la moto dándose vapor en las manos con la boca y moviéndolas una contra la otra rápidamente como si se las estuviera lavando, Erik en cambio, bajó tranquilo, y eso que estaba mucho menos abrigado, pero parecía no sentir frío en absoluto, y el viento le daba de frente, miró a Charles mientras se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba sobre la moto y sonrió.

-Eres un bebé –habló riendo como si intentara ser una burla pero el tono estaba cargado de ternura, tomó ambas manos de Charles y las acunó contra las suyas para darle calor mientras caminaban hasta la entrada de la universidad.

 

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, quizás, ese gesto no habría funcionado porque ese par de manos estaban casi más frías que las suyas, pero no era cualquier otra persona, era Erik, y para Charles, funcionó.

 

Cuando lograron entrar, el cuerpo de Charles ya estaba totalmente tibio de nuevo, Erik le soltó las manos para subir las escaleras tranquilo y Charles solo le seguía como si tuviera miedo de perderse en ese lugar, y es que parecía tan distinta a su universidad, por un momento se quedó observando un póster tamaño real del cuerpo humano, bien, quizás no eran tan distintos después de todo… quizás eran bastante similares, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó observando eso, pero sí supo que en un momento sintió un jaló se la muñeca.

 

-¿Qué carajos Erik?

-Lo siento, no quiero perderte acá, es la primera vez que vienes, yo la primera vez que vine no fui a ninguna clase porque no encontraba los pasillos ni el pasillo de salida –aunque Charles lo miró con cara de que era un exagerado, mientras Erik lo seguía jalando del brazo y doblando por los pasillos, el mayor no rió ni hizo nada para que Charles dude de que eso era verdad o de que era una broma.

-¿Es en serio? –miró a los alrededores.

-Muy –contestó Erik deteniéndose abruptamente frente a un gran transparente con muchas cosas pegadas, le dio un tirón en la mano a Charles sin querer y lo soltó poniéndose las manos en la cintura mientras buscaba algo con la vista.

Entonces encontró la planilla del examen final, se acercó lentamente a mirarla más de cerca, no había duda… su nombre estaba ahí. Lo leyó y lo re leyó más de una vez, incluso sacó su celular para tomar una foto bajo la atenta mirada del castaño que lo veía sin entender, pero tampoco era que necesitaba entender mucho. No hasta que escuchó el insulto de Erik.

-Puta madre… -guardó su celular y se puso ambas manos en la cara.

-¿Erik? ¿Pasa algo? –le puso una mano en el hombro a Erik y éste salió de su pozo de dudas y levantó la vista, tenía que hacer algo más.

 

Después de ir a secretaría y gritar a unas cuantas personas por el camino, sin soltar la muñeca de Charles para que no se pierda, claro, no era como si hubiera otra intención oculta, después de también gritarle a los de administración, Erik volvió a su casa frustrado y sin respuestas, al igual que Charles que no entendía una mierda que era lo que carajos estaba pasando pero decidió no preguntar, y Erik le adoró tanto, porque en esos momentos ni siquiera podía pensar para él mismo, menos sería capaz de pensar para otra persona, pero cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa, Erik reaccionó y se dio cuenta que esa era la primera vez que Charles iba a su casa, oh Dios, su casa era un desastre, y no de desordenada, era más o menos la mitad de la casa de Charles, y Charles era un universitario sin trabajo, pero no tenía vergüenza, porque ese era su lugar y él se había ganado con cada centavo.

 

Esperó que Charles se bajara de la moto para estacionarla y buscar sus llaves, abrió la puerta con tranquilidad.

 

-Adelante –Charles le sonrió y bendito sea ese hombre que le hizo sonreír y olvidar su preocupación por un momento, Erik entró exactamente detrás de él y arrojó las llaves en un cenicero vacío y limpio- bueno, bienvenido a mi casa –dijo en tono de broma y Charles la observó sonriendo, pequeña, definitivamente pequeña pero organizada y suficiente para alguien que solo iba a comer y a dormir a su casa, o en su defecto, a no dormir y estudiar.

 

-Debe ser súper cómodo para limpiar –comentó Charles después de un minuto con una sonrisa que no sonaba para nada a burla, Erik asintió riendo y se encaminó hacia la cocina a preparar la comida, hablaron de todo un poco mientras Erik preparaba la comida, se enteró que Charles no era un muy buen cocinero, según él, por eso siempre tenía comida rápida en su heladera, pero aparentemente le encantaba la repostería pero no se permitía hacer mucho de eso porque decía que una vez que empezaba era difícil pararle.

 

Supo que estaba peleado, o algo así con su mejor amigo, Logan, porque aparentemente éste estaba saliendo con alguien hace unos cuantos meses y todavía no le había dicho nada y que ese día que le llamó, lo había atendido y Logan le habló feo, ¿cómo podía alguien hablarle feo a Charles? Pensó Erik mientras sacaba la bandeja con comida del horno, pero lo siguió escuchando atento mientras Charles jugaba con un pimentero que estaba encima de la mesa y seguía con su monólogo.

 

Charles hablaba mucho, mucho más de las primeras citas… de las primeras veces que se vieron, estaba con mucha más confianza, y eso increíblemente no molestaba a Erik para nada, él en cambio no era de hablar mucho mientras estaba haciendo algo, bueno, generalmente no era de hablar mucho nunca, pero no era que no prestara atención a Charles, y gracias a Dios el otro pareció entender eso y no se incomodó.

 

Para cuando se sentaron a comer, Charles ya tenía la boca seca de tanto hablar y suspiró hondo antes de beber un poco del vino que le había servido Erik.

 

-Lo siento, no te pregunté si te gustaba –lo miró con pena.

-No, me gusta, pero también me gusta el aroma –sonrió- tu comida también huele muy rico –terminó empezando a comer.

-Gracias, te hará bien comer algo que conlleve más de diez minutos en prepararse –dijo serio.

-Oh ¿te pondrás de doctor conmigo?

-No sé ¿te pondrás de niño berrinchudo que no toma la sopa? –lo miró alzando una ceja y Charles rió.

-¿Qué pasó hoy en el hospital que me dijiste que tuviste una mala mañana? Si no te molesta que pregunte, claro –Erik negó rápidamente.

-Solo llegué algo tarde para las rondas porque una compañera me derramó café –Charles lo miró preocupado.

-¿Estás-?

-Estoy bien, no fue nada, pero manchó mi ropa y eso, luego me dicen que mi examen final ya está pago y yo no pagué nada –Charles alzó una ceja mientras comía y esperaba que Erik siga hablando, sin interrumpir- y por último, atendí a un niño cuyo padrastro lo lastimó en las costillas, su madre dice que fue sin querer y la Doctora Frost ya habló con ella pero me sigue preocupando porque esa gente no entiende, y ese niño me preocupa muchísimo –suspiró- así fue mi mañana…

-Erik –dijo Charles como si fuera lo más importante a decir, luego hizo una pausa y tragó saliva- eso es horrible, lo siento mucho… -Erik lo miró extrañado y luego asintió suspirando- por lo del niño…

-Sí, la Frost dijo que me mantendrá informado.

-Esperemos que todo salga bien –murmuró alejándose del plato casi vacío y recostándose por el respaldo de la silla. Erik lo observó.

-Mierda, te quité el apetito con eso, lo siento es que…

-No, está bien –le sonrió- solo estaba pensando… -luego pareció volver en sí realmente y Erik realmente agradeció eso, Charles no había insultado ni había reaccionado de la manera que él lo había hecho, quizás eran muy distintos, pero a Erik le hizo bien decirle eso a alguien, a alguien que no salga gritando como él…

-Y lo de el examen, fue por el motivo por el cual fuimos a la universidad hoy –siguió como si nada, como si el rostro de Charles en su cocina no se viera fuera de lugar y a la vez perfecto- y por cierto, lo siento por hoy, pero es que alguien ha pagado mi examen para la semana que viene y no me dicen quien es.

-Wow… ¿conoces a alguien que pudiera hacer eso? Digo, no es que no tengas a nadie que quiera hacer eso por ti, pero tengo entendido que los exámenes son caros… -Erik asintió unas cuantas veces con la mirada perdida en el centro de la mesa.

-No, no tengo idea, pero no me presentaré.

-¿Qué? Erik, deberías pensarlo –Erik lo miró como si estuviera loco y Charles rió- no digo que no sea raro, pero es la oportunidad de terminar tu carrera, es el paso final… imagina que sea algún profesor o algo que quiere verte como doctor pronto –sonrió, Erik no cambió su expresión.

-Es igualmente raro.

-Lo sé –bufó- pero sigo diciendo que deberías aprovecharlo, te guardas ese dinero que tienes, si un día descubres quien es, le das y problema resuelto –luego sonrió, con los labios juntos, una sonrisa simple que Erik quiso parpadear porque se sintió aturdido, pero solo pudo suspirar y recostarse sobre el respaldo de la silla y acariciar su cuello con una mueca de dolor.

-Supongo que debería pensarlo hasta la fecha…

-Supones bien –volvió a sonreír- ¿te sigue doliendo? ¿Ya conseguiste quien te haga masajes?

-Por algo te invité a cenar –dijo sin reír, pero Charles fue capaz de notar un tono de broma a pesar de todo.

-¡Fui yo el que te invitó!

-Pero te traje a mi casa y te cociné –ahora sí rió.

-¿Debo pagarte? Que poco caballero, Lehnsherr –Erik volvió a reír, le parecía que cada que estaba con Charles reía más de la cuenta, y reír más de la cuenta no era bueno, porque cuando eso termina uno llora demasiado. Charles se puso de pié y caminó hacia dónde estaba Erik y se puso de espalda.

-Hey, era broma… -pero entonces Charles puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Erik y éste dejó de protestar, el masaje no era la gran cosa, y Erik estaba más tenso que antes porque en cierto momento cuando Charles hacía presión sobre su nuca recordó que él, había tenido sueños húmedos con Charles, bueno, uno solo, pero era muy gráfico.

 

Pero eran las manos de Charles y tocó un punto en el que realmente dolía, pero era ese dolor que cuanto más duele, más calma, aunque no tenga mucho sentido, Erik dejó que Charles jugara a hacerle masajes.

Luego, lo llevó a su casa, porque él tenía que ir a trabajar y se le hacía tarde y por más que disfrutaba de la compañía de Charles, no podía llegar tarde.

 

Charles había tenido un lindo medio día y media tarde para cuando se bañó y se tiró en el sofá a leer unos apuntes, pero lamentablemente no podía seguir así, porque alguien estaba por tumbar la puerta de su casa a golpes, con un suspiro algo bastante más pesado de los que él estaba acostumbrado se puso de pié y caminó pesadamente, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la cara gruñona de Logan que se abrió paso como si fuera su propia casa.

 

-Hola, cómo estás? Bien y tú? Genial, me alegro mucho –dijo Charles viéndole feo desde la puerta, Logan se volteó.

-¿Estás molesto?

-Logan, eres mi mejor amigo, anoche te llamé y me atendió otra persona y por culpa de eso me hablaste mal ¿qué esperas? –respondió serio.

-Lo siento… era, él era...

-Sé que era con quien sales, pero no había necesidad de hablarme así ¿cómo voy adivinar si no me dices?

-Se llama Scott –contestó rápido- no estamos saliendo… pero no quería decirte porque pensé que era pasajero pero ya hace unos meses y… -Charles sonrió, al fin esa persona tenía nombre, Scott, así se llamaba quién había logrado captar la completa atención de Logan todo ese tiempo, Logan lo miró y juntó el entrecejo- ¿qué?

-Quiero conocerlo –sonrió más.

-No jodas Charles.

-Parece celoso –empezó a reír volviendo a su humor normal- ¿me contarás de él? –Logan rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza tirándose al sofá.

-No.

-Lo harás.

-¿Me hablarás de Erik?

-Erik y yo no estamos saliendo –cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el sofá acomodando sus papeles que Logan no se molestó en correr para sentarse.

-Pero te gusta.

-Es muy lindo, pero no…

-Mira, te voy a decir algo y quizás no soy el más indicado para decir estas cosas, ustedes dos, están en una etapa “conocido con el que me llevo genial y que me gusta”, si siguen, llegarán a la etapa amigos, y por lo que veo muy pronto –suspiró­- una vez que lleguen a esa etapa, toooodo se confunde ¿me gusta o no? ¿Lo quiero como amigo o estoy enamorado? –imitó la voz de vaya saber quién- te lo digo, si te gusta, deberías actuar ahora.

 

Charles suspiró, no había caso discutir con Logan, además, a él no le gustaba Erik, era hermoso, sí, era sexy, sí, era divertido e inteligente y se preocupaba por los niños de una manera adorable, sí, le hacía bien hablar con él, claro, besaba hermosamente bien y cada que Charles lo recordaba sonreía, era obvio, pero… no, no le gustaba.

 

¿No le gustaba?

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

-Nicholas, gracias, pero puedo solo –rió Charles intentando volver a tomar sus libros pero el chico alejó sus manos del alcance de Charles negando con la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo si yo ya los tomé, puedo acercarte a tu casa si quieres, estoy en el auto –Charles lo miró, todavía sonriendo de la carcajada anterior que había dado y lo pensó un segundo, luego asintió, porque estaba cansado, se había levantado muy temprano y había pasado todo el día en la universidad, y porque bueno, no tenía nada de malo que Nicholas le llevara hasta su casa, caminó con él hasta el auto y se puso el cinturón esperando que lo encienda y una vez que lo hizo, Charles dejó que su espalda se relajara contra el asiento –¿tienes planes para hoy? –preguntó el chico desviando sus ojos de la carretera un momento para verlo a él, Charles suspiró y torció los labios en un gesto muy suyo.

-No lo creo, solo dormir, estoy muy, muy cansado, anoche dormí tarde porque me quedé investigando sobre ciertos lo que dieron en la conferencia pasada que no pude ir –se talló un ojo mientras decía eso.

-Oh… iba a invitarte a salir a algún lado, como mañana no tenemos clases y eso, pero si estás tan cansados es mejor que duermas –le sonrió estacionando su auto frente a la casa de Charles.

-Sí, gracias… otro día te lo aceptaría con gusto –abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó, su amigo hizo lo mismo cargando los libros y se paró a su lado- pero hoy solo quiero tirarme a la cama y dormir –rió tendiendo sus manos hacia Nick para tomar los libros, el otro sonrió.

-Al menos podrías invitarme a pasar –sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y brillantes dientes, Charles sintió encandilarse un momento, pero solo era la farola que estaba parpadeando, asintió caminando hasta la puerta.

-Sí, que descortés de mi parte –rió.

-Tu jamás podrías ser descortés Charles –habló a su espalda y luego entró dejando los libros sobre una mesa- wow… tu casa es linda ¿cómo es que nunca has hecho fiestas aquí?

-Las hice… unas dos o tres cuando apenas me mudé –se encogió de hombros caminando a la sala- pero luego, me di cuenta que era demasiado para limpiar al otro día y preferí asistir a fiestas antes que darlas –ambos rieron y Nicholas asintió.

-Aparte es menos gastos.

-Exactamente…

-Aunque no creo que seas del tipo de que repara en gastos –Charles volteó a verlo, estaba recostado sobre el umbral mirándole la… ¿espalda? “te miraba el trasero” dijo el subconsciente de Charles, él alzó una ceja.

-¿Crees que no me importo por el dinero?

-No dije eso –rió, devuelta con esa sonrisa de niño perfecto de campus, no podía negarlo, era lindo… bastante… pero no, no tenía esos ojos de colores cambiantes y esa sonrisa que parecía tener millones de dientes…

-¡Erik! –gritó y Nicholas se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? –Charles buscaba su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo sacó con dificultad desbloqueándolo –Charles… ¿Qué pasa? –llevó el celular a su oreja y esperó unos momentos con expresión de preocupación y luego la cambió a una sonrisa.

-¡Erik!

- _Dios, Charles, me dejarás sordo –_ habló del otro lado de la línea con esa voz tan particular que el castaño ya extrañaba, a decir verdad.

-Lo siento –rió- oye ¿ya rendiste?

- _Sí, acabo de salir de hecho, estoy recién caminando a mi moto_ –Charles sonrió.

-¿Y cómo te fue lindo? –Wow. Eso. Había. Salido. De. La. Nada. Charles rió nervioso y escuchó la risa de Erik del otro lado, se lo tomó a chiste, por suerte, o eso creyó Charles, bueno, era la costumbre decirle así, él estaba acostumbrado a siempre coquetear.

- _Creo que bien –_ respondió todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro, Charles no lo veía, pero estaba seguro de que sonreía, su voz cambiaba cuando lo hacía.

-¿Bien? Eso es genial Erik, deberíamos salir a festejar –habló con entusiasmo, Nicholas, que lo escuchaba atento, levantó ambas cejas, ¿era ese el Charles que hace unos minutos le había dicho que estaba muy cansado para salir?

- _Ouch… sabes que amo emborracharme y terminar dormido en tu sofá_ –bromeó junto a un bufido _\- pero estoy muy estresado, no sería buena compañía y mañana tengo la práctica final más o menos al medio día así que debo descansar._

-No hay problema –sonrió – te dejaré descansar por hoy, pero mañana no te salvas ¿si?

_-Mañana soy todo tuyo, si es que no muero luego vomitando de los nervios._

-Uy que apetecible –ambos rieron- todo irá bien ¿si?

- _Eso espero… Charles_

-¿Sí?

- _Gracias por llamar –_ Charles solo sonrió y escuchó como la llamada se cortaba.

 

Caminó hacia la cocina y dejó el celular sobre la mesada olvidándose de su compañía completamente. Cuando recordó que había alguien más en su casa volvió y sonrió algo avergonzado.

 

-Puedes venir –rió viéndolo y se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que hablar con Erik había hecho que se olvidara del resto- veré que hay de comer, dijo mi amigo Logan que viene y que trae a su novio… -Nicholas lo siguió- si quieres puedes quedarte, ya que rechacé tu invitación y mañana probablemente esté ocupado –miró su refrigerador vacío, debía hacer las compras… tan solo tenía vino… bueno, que Logan trajera comida hecha era buena idea, caminó hasta su celular y lo tomó escribiendo el mensaje.

-Wow… me rechazaste por anticipado ya –rió sacudiendo su cabeza, Charles lo miró confundido.

 

En esas semanas que habían pasado ambos se habían hecho… bueno “amigos” si se puede decir, el chico le caía bien, pero a Charles casi todos le caen bien al principio al menos, el chico era lindo, y coqueteaba bastante con él, Charles no era tonto, se daba cuenta perfectamente cuando coqueteaba con él, le había incluso contado que había terminado con su novia. Ya no hacían el trabajo juntos, no había necesidad de seguir hablándose, pero Charles era amable y a él no le importaba seguir hablando con Nick, o no le incomodaba su compañía, para nada, le agradaba.

 

Erik se había ausentado de Charles, por así decir, ese tiempo para prepararse para rendir el final, y aunque habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, Charles lo extrañaba, bueno, extrañaba verlo, porque siempre que tenían un tiempo se escribían o se llamaban, Erik era genial, tenía un sentido del humor muy particular y era tan culto, Charles amaba eso, en ese poco tiempo se convirtió en… bueno ¿su segundo mejor amigo? Sí, porque aunque Logan se había casi-prácticamente-olvidado de él desde que estaba “semi oficialmente” con Scott, seguía siendo su mejor amigo y no lo cambiaría, aunque lo que sentía por Erik parecía más profundo que algo superficial como el tiempo.

 

Una media hora pasó y Charles escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, supuso que debía ser el “no novio” de Logan, ya que si fuera su amigo, entraría sin tocar, como siempre. Deseó haberse bañado, le gustaría, siempre le gustaba comer limpio, además había pasado todo el día en la universidad, pero Nicholas estaba en su casa y no se sentía cómo en entrar a bañarse mientras él estaba ahí.

 

Caminó hacia la puerta al tiempo en que ésta se abría y entraba Logan cargando algo en una mano, detrás de él, estaba un joven al cual Charles estaba ansioso por conocer.

 

-¡Hey! Al fin llegaron, ya nos moríamos de hambre –sonrió Charles, con notable cansancio, pero alegría verdadera de ver a su amigo.

-¿Nos? –Logan alzó una ceja y Charles se encogió de hombros rascando su nuca.

-Estoy con un amigo… -puso cara de “lo siento”, pero aparentemente Logan no se lo tomó a mal, se volteó y dejó espacio para que Charles pudiera ver a Scott.

-Scott… él es mi mejor amigo, Charles, bueno, Charles, él es Scott –ambos presentados sonrieron y Charles le pasó ambas manos, una para sostener lo que Scott llevaba en las manos y la otra para saludarlo.

-Un gusto conocerte al fin, moría de intriga –dijo Charles sonriendo, el chico tenía el cabello ondulado y castaño, hoyuelos en las mejillas y los ojos azules bastante redondos, Charles pensó que jamás se hubiera imaginado a Logan con alguien así de… ¿Feliz? Sí, el muchacho no paraba de sonreír.

-Gracias Charles, el gusto es mío… luego de aquella llamada Logan me habló mucho de ti –ambos rieron y Charles cerró la puerta.

-Oh, esa llamada, lo odié mucho ¿sabes? Me trató feo –ambos miraron a Logan que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi? –alzó la voz caminando hacia la cocina, Charles sacudió la cabeza e hizo seña a Scott para que lo siga por dónde se había ido Logan, una vez que llegaron, Scott posó su mirada sonriente en Nick, que estaba mirando como Logan andaba como dueño de casa por ahí.

-Oh ¿él es Erik? –Preguntó algo tímido, Logan, que estaba poniendo la mesa, soltó una carcajada mientras Charles abría grande los ojos- Lo siento… ¿dije algo malo?

-¡Le contaste de Erik!

-Solo que son amigos… y que se gustan –rió- lo juro.

-¡Erik y yo no-! Ahg, olvídalo… -se pasó una mano por la cara- él es un amigo de la universidad, Nicholas, Nicholas, él es el novio de mi mejor amigo, aquel idiota –lo señaló, Logan solo le dedicó una sonrisa y no se molestó en corregirle diciendo que no eran novios.

 

La cena fue algo tranquila a pesar de Logan, Charles se enteró de cómo se conocieron y hace cuanto, aparentemente hacía mucho tiempo que Logan frecuentaba la óptica y no compraba mucho. “Tengo muchos lentes de sol y solo ocupo uno gracias a Scott” dijo Logan sacudiendo la cabeza y su novio rió y se justificó diciendo que solo necesitaba invitarlo a salir y no seguir pagando demás por cosas que realmente no quería.

 

Los primeros en irse fueron la pareja, a Charles le parecieron adorable, Logan hasta tenía un tono amable cuando le hablaba a Scott, se alegró mucho por su amigo. Pero necesitaba dormir y Nicholas no se iba.

 

-Emm… -bostezó- lo siento por tener que decirlo… pero estoy en serio muy cansado y quiero bañarme para dormir –rió algo apenado y el chico le sonrió asintiendo y se puso de pié.

-Fue agradable, tu amigo es algo raro… -Charles lo miró dudando de que quería decir con eso, pero le siguió hasta la puerta, la cual abrió sintiendo algo de frío, el clima ya estaba encaminándose a la primavera y se notaba, pero Charles era muy friolento.

-También la pasé bien –sonrió con sueño.

-Ese… emm… Erik… ¿es algo tuyo?

-¿Qué? –por un segundo el sueño se dispersó- ¿De qué hablas? ¿E-Erik? Somos amigos… Logan solo… él solo, es así –tartamudeó un poco y Nicholas sonrió asintiendo.

-Supongo que me alegro –sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo- porque me gustas, Charles –se acercó hasta él y le dio un corto beso sobre los labios.

Cuando Charles reaccionó, Nicholas ya se había ido y él había cerrado la puerta por inercia ¿qué carajos había sido aquello?

 

Charles miró la puerta sorprendido y luego caminó hasta el baño sin pensar y se metió a la ducha, se bañó y se quedó dormido apenas tocó la cama, ni siquiera pensó en ese beso.

 

Al día siguiente en cambio, cuando se despertó lo primero que hizo fue mandarle un mensaje a Erik de buena suerte, luego se cambió y fue al mercado a comprar cosas porque no tenía más nada para comer, cuando estaba en el supermercado recién, se acordó de lo que pasó la noche anterior y se quedó mirando los yogurts por aproximadamente cinco minutos.

 

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se esperaba gustarle a Nicholas, de hecho lo sospechaba, pero también pensaba que quizás era imaginación suya o el chico podía ser como él, que parecía que le coqueteaba a todo el mundo, siempre, todo el tiempo, cuando en realidad algunas veces solo lo hacía por amabilidad.

Pero no, Nicholas lo había besado, y sinceramente no había estado mal, el chico era muy lindo, amable e incluso sexy, pero… era raro, no sentía como si quisiera volver a hacerlo, aunque claro, podría, él siempre podía. Pero… nada, hasta ahí.

 

Su celular sonó.

_“Gracias, Charles, estoy por entrar, no te haces una idea como me siento, es estúpido pero quiero llorar, deberías verme, mierda, te escribo cuando salgo, no me desees suerte a mí, desea suerte al niño que atenderé. XO”_

 

 Charles sonrió con ternura, Erik le había mandado besos y abrazos, volvió a reír y guardó el celular, apenas lo puso en su bolsillo volvió a sonar.

 

-Ay Erik, tranquilízate –murmuró bajo, pero, no era Erik.

_“Buen día, apenas he dormido pensando en ese beso que te di anoche, quizás no debí hacerlo pero, lo siento, no pude contenerme”_ Mierda. Charles no tenía ganas de responder ahora, solo rió un poco, hacía rato que no estaba con nadie así, no era que estuviera con Nicholas pero… era lindo sentirse así.

 

-¡Ay por favor! ¿De qué mierda hablas? Estuviste exactamente así con Erik desde se conocieron y ahora dices que hace rato no estás así con nadie –prácticamente gritó Logan cuando Charles le compartió sus pensamientos más tarde en el almuerzo.

-Logan, es distinto… Erik y yo somos amigos, nada más, ya lo aclaramos.

-¡Aclararon mi traste! Estoy seguro de que te sigue gustando.

-¿Es impresión mía o _quieres_ que me guste Erik? –Charles medio rió tomando un sorbo de su jugo, Logan puso cara de asco.

-No, solo no quiero que la cagues Charles, soy experto en eso, por eso te digo… y ese chico no me llega agradar del todo –no mentía, aunque generalmente no muchas personas le agradaban a Logan, era algo que tenía en común con Erik, por eso, secretamente, se agradaban mutuamente, pero no, otra cosa que tenían en común era que a ninguno le agradaba Nicholas, Erik porque… bueno, porque no, lo vio solo una vez pero escuchó hablar de él más de una, y Logan, a Logan no le agradaba su “táctica” cuando Charles le contó como lo conoció ya se dio cuenta de que trataba todo, y tampoco le agradaba que a Charles no le termine de agradar.

-¿Por? Es buen chico, es amable y eso…

-Porque no - respondió seco.

 

 

 

Erik salió de la sala de cirugía cuatro horas después de haber entrado, con ganas de correr y de gritar, a esa altura ya podía saber la nota de su examen incluso, pero lo único que quería era correr, sentía esa adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue caminar hasta el baño y enjuagarse la cara, salió directo a cambiarse de ropa, pero sentía tanta adrenalina que solo se puso el abrigo para salir corriendo de allí.

 

-Lehnsherr –lo llamó una voz familiar desde atrás suyo cuando él ya se encontraba listo para irse, suspiró y volteó a ver al hombre canoso que lo miraba serio.

-Doctor, mi turno ya…

-Lo sé… -se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, lo que Erik menos quería en ese momento era que lo tocaran porque sentía que iría a explotar, pero no dijo nada- estuviste genial hoy, como tu profesor, me haces orgulloso y sé que serás un gran médico –Erik sonrió apenas, la palabra “orgulloso” refiriéndose a como alguien se sentía respecto a él era mucho, no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer a su mamá estar orgullosa de él y no esperaba que nadie más lo estuviera nunca.

-Gracias –murmuró- pero no sé si pasé el teórico…

-Lehnsherr, por favor, no seas modesto, ambos sabemos que eres muy bueno y ya eres médico –le sonrió palmeando su espalda- sabes que ya tienes la propuesta de trabajo verdad? Aquí… nos encantaría tenerte –Erik desvió la mirada pensando en lo abrumador que era todo, él siempre fue un hombre práctico que no se dejaba impresionar, pero eso era demasiado incluso para él.

-Lo sé –asintió- gracias Doctor Jackson, sería un honor poder ejercer aquí.

Erik no esperó respuestas, solo vio como el hombre sonreía y se acomodó la mochila para salir, pero su celular sonó y él solamente atendió porque se trataba de Charles, su amigo estaba a unas pocas cuadras del hospital y quería saber cómo le había ido, Erik se permitió respirar un momento y solo le pidió que vaya hasta allá, le haría bien verlo, mientras tanto, encendió un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar delante de su moto, retrasando la hora de saber el veredicto de su examen teórico.

-Erik –llamó Darwin a su espalda, Erik volteó la cabeza para verlo y asintió en modo de saludo- felicidades –sonrió.

-¿Por? –preguntó volteando de nuevo hacia su moto y mirando en ambas direcciones para ver si aparecía Charles por algún lado.

-Rendiste tu examen final, dicen que te fue bien –lo miró alegre pero Erik ni siquiera inclinó un poco los labios hacia arriba para indicar felicidad. Darwin a veces se preguntaba si ese hombre tenía sentimientos, o era capaz de exteriorizarlos aparte de la rabia, porque sí, lo había visto muy enojado muchas veces, pero feliz o divertido no lo había visto jamás, tampoco triste, ni siquiera nervioso, ahora, en ese día que acababa de tener, parecía estar más sereno que un poste.

-Nadie puede saber cómo me fue, ni siquiera yo lo sé todavía –lo miró alzando una ceja y Darwin bufó, Erik era imposible.

-Bueno, quizás es porque todos saben cómo eres –Erik rió, pero no una risa de alegría, sino una con sarcasmo.

-¿Saben cómo soy?

-No me refería en ese sentido, Lehnsherr –sus compañeros y profesores, de hecho, casi todos los que lo conocían, prácticamente nunca le decían Erik- decía por lo bueno que eres, deberías estar feliz… -Erik miró hacia su derecha, más allá de Darwin, y una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro, si Darwin no estuviera recostado por el poste de luz, seguramente se hubiera caído, era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Erik de esa manera, hasta con los niños era raro verlo sonreír, bueno, quizás era eso, un paciente, pensó Darwin volteando a ver en la misma dirección que miraba Erik y lo único que vio fue a un joven con cabello castaño y una gran sonrisa en unos labios extremadamente rojos, el chico iba más abrigado que lo normal.

 

Erik arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo exhalando lo último de humo que le quedaba y lo pisó aplastando la colilla. Darwin lo miró pero él no lo notó, solo dio dos pasos hacia Charles y abrió los brazos para cubrirlo en un abrazo mientras Charles sonreía y se sostenía de su cintura.

 

-Me extrañaste, admítelo –habló al fin el castaño levantando la mirada para verlo, a Erik le parecía tierno cuando Charles le veía así pero jamás lo admitiría.

 

Erik le sonrió  Charles. De nuevo. Dos veces en un mismo día. Darwin estaba por pedir deseos ya.

 

-Bueno, necesitaba hablar con alguien –dijo separándose de él sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Hace treinta segundos estabas hablando conmigo –Darwin no pudo evitar interrumpir y luego se odió por ello, porque Erik lo miró con esa mirada asesina y el chico mágico que hacía sonreír a Erik miró al mas alto y luego a él, ¿sería su novio?

-¿Y él quien es Erik? –ladeó la cabeza sonriendo y le sonrió a Darwin- Hola, lo siento por no saludar, que mal educado –rió y le tendió una mano enguantada al moreno. Darwin sonrió y la tomó, lo llamaba “Erik”, sí, definitivamente era su novio- Soy Charles.

-Darwin… un compañero del hospital –Charles sonrió, como si la aclaración fuera innecesaria pero igualmente lo complacía.

-Oh, es un gusto conocerte –lo soltó y luego puso las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo- no conozco a ninguno de sus compañeros del hospital –“sí, el novio de Lehnsherr es simpático” pensó Darwin.

-¿Vamos, Charles? –Interrumpió Erik poniendo una mano en la espalda del más pequeño- ¿me acompañas a ver mis notas? –Charles asintió varias veces.

-¡Claro! Ay Dios, debes estar nervioso… ¿quieres que maneje? Puedo manejar –dijo todo rápidamente y Erik soltó una leve risa relajándose bastante y negó con la cabeza.

 

Erik rió, el mundo se acababa, dijo Darwin entre sí y quedó observando la escena para después correr y decirles a todo que Erik sí sabía sonreír e incluso reía y que la mágica persona que lograba que él haga eso parecía muy simpática y se llamaba Charles, sí su novio era gracioso.

 

-No –respondió Erik subiendo a la moto- ¿qué hacías por acá, por cierto?

-Emm… estaba tomando café, hacen uno muy rico… -Erik volteó a verlo antes de ponerse el casco y alzó una ceja.

-¿Café? ¿Y viniste hasta acá a tomarlo? A ti ni siquiera te gusta el café Charles… -se colocó el casco, le pasó la mochila a Charles para que la lleve y encendió la moto mientras Charles se subía atrás y desaparecían por la calle, Charles abrazado a su cintura y con la mochila de Erik puesta.

 

 

Charles sintió el perfume de Erik durante todo el trayecto, hacía rato que no lo sentía, y por cosas locas del subconsciente, recordó la noche en que fue al baile de ex alumnos con Erik, cuando él se hizo pasar por su novio, cuando bailaron, cuando lo tomaba de la mano, las veces que intentó “defenderlo de Moira”, todo eso parecía tan lejano de ahora, no podía concebir el haber querido impresionar a esa tipa, todo se veía tan distinto, pero sin embargo, el beso, eso cada que Charles lo recordaba parecía tan… fresco… Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos de su memoria, Erik era su amigo ahora e iba rumbo a ser uno de los mejores (como si fuera que tenía más de uno); y quizás, Logan tenía razón (oh no, Logan tenía razón, era el fin de los tiempos) y eso de ser amigos y que en el fondo te guste no era buena idea, sus pensamientos estaban tan confusos.

 

Erik detuvo la moto y ambos bajaron.

 

-¿Quieres entrar o me esperas? –le acomodó el cabello que le caía por la frente y Charles se sonrojó un poco, Erik sonrió.

-Te espero…

-Bien, no demoro –asintió y volteó para salir corriendo hacia la universidad, Charles se quedó parado ahí un buen rato, daba saltitos cortos cada tanto porque tenía mucho frío y se refregaba la nariz con los guantes para calentarla. Después de aproximadamente unos quince minutos, sintió que unas manos hacían que se voltee, al hacerlo vio a Erik con una expresión que no supo descifrar, era una expresión tan nueva.

-¿C-cómo…? –Balbuceó, pero no pudo terminar porque Erik asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura-¡Oh por Dios! –Gritó abrazándolo de vuelta- ¡te lo dije Erik! –rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y Erik lo levantó del suelo y apretó un poco más su agarre pero sin hacerle daño, la cara de Erik estaba en el cuello de Charles y éste sintió como su cuello se empezaba a mojar- no llores cariño –Charles besó su cabello y acarició su espalda con una mano- felicidades Erik, lo lograste –susurró y Erik empezó a temblar y Charles sabía que no iba a ser fácil que parara.

 

Erik no quería soltarlo, no quería soltarlo por más de un motivo, porque sentía que era a la primera persona que querría decirle, y lo fue, porque Charles tenía las palabras correctas. Y porque no quería que lo viera llorar.

 

Pero Erik estaba demasiado vulnerable en ese momento. Lo había logrado. Tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo, todo eso valió la pena y el solo quería poder ver el rostro de su mamá de satisfacción al ver que él le había cumplido el deseo de “ser alguien”, alguien que había trabajado y estudiado mucho para lograrlo.

 

Y sí, muchas personas antes ya le habían dicho que él seguramente podría y que prácticamente ya estaba todo listo, pero no era lo mismo que verlo por sí mismo.

 

No pudo más y soltó a Charles cayendo sentado en el pasto, arrolló las rodillas y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Charles lo miró y se sentó a su lado en el pasto sin dudar apoyando un brazo en sus hombros y atrayéndolo hacia él, no les importaba que la gente los mirara, nada importaba, lo que él quería era que Erik estuviera bien, feliz, pero sin llorar, y lo que Erik quería, era llorar, estaba feliz, sí, pero era una felicidad abrumadora.

 

Se abrazó por la cintura de Charles apoyando su cabeza en su pecho mientras Charles acariciaba su cabello.

Después de un rato, cuando sintió a Erik más calmado, llevó sus manos hacia las mejillas del mayor y levantó su cara para que lo vea, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas y rosadas, Charles le sonrió con ternura y con sus pulgares secó sus mejillas.

 

-Lo siento –murmuró Erik y luego carraspeó para recomponerse.

-Está bien –sonrió- te entiendo –le sonrió con más ternura todavía, Erik no sabía si era capaz de soportar esa mirada y esa sonrisa mucho tiempo en ese estado de vulnerabilidad, entonces desvió la mirada.

 

Y Erik tampoco creía que Charles podría entender lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no le había costado tanto, él podía estudiar tranquilo en su amplio departamento, a la hora que quisiera y sin tener que ajustarse a fin de mes. Pero Erik no le dijo eso, se lo guardó, porque Charles era la única persona que Erik no tenía ganas de alejar de su lado.

 

-Gracias –murmuró todavía con el nudo en la garganta- no lo puedo creer… -Charles siguió acariciando su cabello y se acercó a su mejilla y le dejó un beso lento y suave, Erik suspiró, de esos suspiros que después de llorar te quitan un peso de encima, luego le sonrió.

-¿Quieres que maneje ahora sí?

-Sí –asintió dándole las llaves al momento en que se ponía de pié y le tendía la mano para que se levante.

 

Charles se subió y cuando aceleró la moto sintió el firme pecho de Erik chocar contra su espalda, le había devuelto la mochila y como lo agradecía, porque ahora sentía como Erik apoyaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Erik, y una vez que estuvieron dentro, el dueño de casa se quedó parado mirando a la pared. Charles no sabía qué hacer.

 

-¿Quieres cenar? –Erik pareció volver en sí y lo miró- digo, si estás cansado y eso como para salir, planeaba que fuéramos a festejar –ríe- pero si quieres podemos solo cenar –se detuvo antes de terminar- oh, lo siento, no pregunté si tienes otros planes o no –y ahí estaba Charles queriendo enterrarse de nuevo, ¿cómo es que asumió que Erik no tenía planes?

-Claro que quiero, luego vemos ¿sí? Me vendrían bien unos tragos también, eso si no me duermo sobre la mesa –se pasó una mano por el cabello dejando su mochila en el sofá- ¿me esperas que me bañe? Siéntete como en tu casa –bromeó ya más centrado que hace unos minutos, Charles asintió.

 

Erik demoró un tiempo razonable en la ducha, pero cuando bajó de su habitación, ya cambiado y algo más despierto, escuchó a Charles hablar por teléfono, y no era como que si quería escuchar su conversación, pero se acercó sin hacer ruido.

 

-¿Sobre qué cosa? –Charles rió bajito- oh… sí, lo siento, es que estaba ocupado haciendo compras y luego me olvidé de contestar –Charles estaba sentado en el posa-manos del sofá, Erik lo observó – bueno… yo… ¿podemos hablar después? Estoy en la casa de un amigo ahora y creo que es mejor hablarlo personalmente –un breve silencio se presentó- de Erik –Erik casi se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre pero siguió esperando con un poco más de curiosidad- sí, somos solo amigos ¿por qué me lo vuelves a preguntar? –eso sonó algo incómodo en su voz, Erik sintió que algo en su pecho se encogía y tragó saliva ¿Qué esperaba acaso? – Okay –Charles suspiró y colgó.

 

Erik pensó un momento en que decir, pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento en el pecho que había reemplazado la felicidad de hace unos momentos, y solo habló.

 

-Charles –el nombrado se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo.

-Jesús, Erik, casi me matas ¿hace cuanto estás ahí?

-Acabo de bajar ¿con quién hablabas? –él lo sabía, Charles no tenía por qué decirle o darle explicaciones, pero lo preguntó igual, tomó sus llaves y caminó hacia la puerta, Charles lo siguió.

-Con Nick.

-¿Nick?

-Nicholas, el chico que hizo el trabajo conmigo que te conté… el que no te agrada –Erik nunca había dicho que no le agradaba, al menos no a Charles, pero al parecer él igual lo notó, Erik no negó eso.

-Sí, ya sé, pero ahora es “Nick”?

-Bueno… sus amigos lo llaman así… y es más corto –se encogió de hombros subiendo a la moto y sosteniendo la cintura de Erik. Cuando llegaron a su casa, lo primero que Charles hizo fue quitarse los guantes y sacar las cosas del congelador.

-Debes comer mejor, Charles –habló Erik a su espalda.

-Lo sé –respondió viéndolo- oye, de verdad tengo frío y necesito darme una ducha ¿te importaría empezar mientras? –lo miró poniendo ojos de cachorrito y haciendo puchero, Erik intentó no sonreír, de hecho, después de haber escuchado aquello, le era fácil no sonreír, asintió.

-Ve, yo empiezo.

-Gracias –sonrió y se paró de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo directo al baño.

-Solo amigos –se repitió Erik susurrando.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Erik se acabó la cerveza y miró a Azazel con desesperación, quien le miraba sin decir una palabra porque por la mirada de Erik, era posible que si abriera la boca, le cortara la garganta por interrumpir su “no diálogo”, ambos suspiraron.

 

-Ya dime –no aguantó, a la mierda la decapitación, Azazel no aguantaba tanto tiempo sin hablar.

-Casi lo beso.

-¿QUÉ? –tosió y se limpió los labios- ¿a quién? ¿A Charles? ¡Oh por supuesto que a Charles, si ya no hablas de nadie más!

-Azazel por favor –bufó.

-Okay ya me callo pero dime ¿cómo carajos pasó? –Erik cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Ese día que me quedé a cenar en su casa… bueno, cenamos, yo había escuchado que Charles hablaba con alguien más temprano, con ese tal Nicholas, no sé que es de él, pero le daba explicaciones y aclaraba que nosotros, Charles y yo, somos solo amigos, le aclaró eso –Erik suspiró- en fin, decidí que sería buena idea salir, beber, olvidarme de eso, después de todo eso es lo que somos, le dije a Charles y aceptó con un excelente humor, como siempre, fuimos al bar que habíamos ido la primera vez, al que vamos él y yo –se rascó la nuca- supusimos que beberíamos lo suficiente como para no poder conducir, o por precaución fuimos en taxi, y tuvimos razón porque bueno, bebimos suficiente, yo estaba un poquito mejor que Charles y decidimos, que sería mejor volver caminando, ya sabes, para despejarnos –Azazel le miraba atento mientras Erik volvió a cerrar sus ojos concentrándose en el recuerdo mientras seguía hablando, lo recordaba como si lo estuviera viendo, a pesar del alcohol, tan vívido.

_-Vamos por la plaza –pidió Charles jalando a él del brazo, el tipo que tocaba el saxofón todavía estaba ahí, se lo escuchaba de lejos, Erik rió viéndolo con ternura y asintió._

_-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir en los columpios? No es ese tipo de plazas –rió y lo tomó de la mano para cruzar la calle, Charles no protestó, pero por dentro, su sangre se congeló al sentir como Erik rodeaba su mano con la suya por voluntad propia y lo miró intentando sonreír, pero Erik miraba hacia adelante y no vio la duda en su rostro, Charles agradeció eso y sonrió._

_-No soy un niño Erik –dijo al fin._

_-Quién sabe… -respondió Erik dando pasos largos por la plaza todavía sosteniendo la mano de Charles._

_-¡Yo lo sé! –protestó y Erik solo rió, cuando llegaron al centro de la plaza, dónde el señor del saxofón se encontraba, Erik se detuvo._

_-Escucha… -susurró, Charles no lo entendió primero pero Erik parecía disfrutar de la melodía y decidió contemplarlo con una sonrisa- no me digas que no la conoces… -dijo Erik refiriéndose a la canción y mirando con una sonrisa de lado a Charles._

_-¿De qué…? ¿Eh? –pero Charles no estaba prestando atención a la canción._

_-He’s got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky... –canto jalando a Charles hacia él para comenzar a bailar en la plaza._

_-¡Erik! ¿Qué hacés? –rió Charles sosteniéndose de él._

_-Amo cantar –respondió – now and the when I see his face, he takes me away to that spacial place and if I stare too long I probably break down and cry –cantaba siguiendo la melodía y bailando de un lado a otro con Charles, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, era obvio que le cantaba a él y solo a él, y Charles, sentía su cara arder del sonrojo- oh… sweet child o’ mine… oh sweet love of mine –Erik se acercó más a Charles rodeándolo de la cintura y siguió- he’s got eyes of the bluest skies as id ther throught of rain, I hate to look in to those eyes and see an ounce of pain –ambas manos de Erik viajaron a las mejillas de Charles sosteniendo su cara – his hair reminds me of a war safe place where as a child I’d hide and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by… -Erik miró a sus ojos sin parpadear, Charles estaba sonrojado viéndolo y queriendo decir algo pero nada coherente salía de sus labios, Erik se acercó despacio a su rostro y dio un beso en su mejilla- sweet child o’ mine –besó su otra mejilla- sweet love of mine –susurró acercándose a sus labios._

_-Erik –susurró Charles con un aliento de esperanza, Erik lo tomó como una advertencia, y recordó lo que había escuchado en la tarde, desvió su objetivo y dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios._

-¡¿Y después?! –gritó Azazel sobresaltando a Erik.

-Y después nada, hubo un largo momento incómodo hasta que lo dejé en su casa e insistí en que podía usar la moto, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que estuve a punto de cagarlo todo, si es que ya no lo hice…

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? ¿Por qué no lo besaste? Hubiera sido perfecto, cursi, obvio, pero Charles no se negaría y todos sabemos eso –Erik suspiró, un suspiro largo y pesado.

-Porque no, estuve a milímetros de sus labios, si él quería… podría haber ayudado, pero solo me nombró…

-Probablemente iba a decir “Erik, lo harás o qué?” –rió.

-No ayudas –rodó los ojos.

-¿Y cantaste? ¿Los Guns? –Lo miró- wow… tu odias cantar, sí que estás enamorado.

-Yo no… yo no odio cantar, odio hacerlo frente a las personas y Charles no es una persona, es Charles, es distinto…

-Como sea… protagonista de musical de Disney –volvió a reír cubriéndose de un zapatazo que le dio Erik.

-No debí haberte contado nada –habló abriendo el refrigerador.

-Sí, sí debiste, así te puedo decir que lo arregles.

-No me ha hablado desde eso –suspiró.

 

 

Logan observó detenidamente a Charles y luego miró a Scott, que veía a Charles sonriendo, en cambio, quien era su centro de atención, estaba abrazado a una almohada y sentado como indio en el sofá.

 

-¿Puedes repetirlo? –habló finalmente, su novio suspiró y le dio una mirada de reproche.

-Ya lo dije cinco veces –murmuró Charles.

-Es que todavía no entiendo por qué lo detuviste –respondió poniéndose de pié para ir a buscar una cerveza. Scott lo seguía con la mirada.

-No lo detuve, solo lo nombré…

-¿Tú querías que te bese, Charles? –preguntó Scott con voz tranquila, Logan rodó los ojos, de espaldas a Scott claro, mientras destapaba la botella, Charles dudó antes de responder.

-Sí… bueno… es Erik.

-¿Y eso significa…? –Scott se veía confundido.

-Significa que está enamorado de Erik, Scott –Logan se sentó a su lado y Scott dejó caer su espalda contra el pecho del mayor.

-Oh… -miró a Charles- entonces…

-No quise detenerlo, solo quise… asegurarme de que el momento era real, pero entonces, él cambió de opinión y no pasó nada, y creo que lo he arruinado o él simplemente había entrado en razón… -ambos, Scott y Logan se miraron y suspiraron, uno no podía creer la estupidez de su amigo, era evidente que Charles estaba enamorado de Erik, pero sin  embargo, se encargaba de sabotear ese sentimiento una y otra vez, y Scott, realmente sentía compasión por Charles, al verlo tan confundido entre lo que hizo y lo que debió hacer.

-No, lo que él pensó fue que dirías que se detenga –dijo Logan al final- y todo lo que tienes que hacer es aclarar eso, y listo.

-No es tan fácil Logan –Charles se tiró hacia atrás en el sofá y miró el techo, exactamente en ese momento se sentía estúpido, infantil, parecía un niño de secundaria que enloquecía por un “casi beso” y por Dios que él no era así, todo ese tiempo siendo coqueto con todos sin pudor para que luego venga Erik, se acerque a sus labios y el no sepa que hacer, se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración, él de verdad había querido ese beso, y luego lo recordó- Nicholas me besó –no quiso decir que era complicado solucionar las cosas con Erik porque Nick lo hubiera besado, no, solo lo mencionó, pero en el contexto, sonó así, y el grito de Logan casi hizo que se cayera del sofá.

-¿Qué? ¡Charles! ¡No me digas que te dejaste besar por ese estúpido niño de mamá! –Charles rodó los ojos.

-No me “dejé” besar, Logan, él solo lo hizo y ya-

-Charles –interrumpió Scott acercándose a él- cuando ese chico, Nick, te besó… imagina que él lo hubiera hecho tan lento como Erik, si tuvieras la oportunidad de pensar en lo que estaba pasando… -Charles lo miró atento pero sin entender todavía- solo ponlo así, si hubiera sido así ¿tu lo habrías besado? O ¿habrías dejado que te besara igualmente? –Charles entonces lo entendió, no, él no estaba confundido, sabía exactamente que debió hacer.

-No… -susurró y Scott sonrió asintiendo.

-Entonces allí tienes tu respuesta, pero no es con nosotros con quien debes discutirla –volvió a recostarse por la espalda de su novio que miraba serio a Charles.

 

Para Logan Charles siempre fue alguien frágil y fácil de lastimar, siempre salía mal en las relaciones, por más que fuera coqueto y siempre tuviera relaciones de una noche, él seguía siendo esa persona frágil y confiada durante todo ese tiempo, y temía, cada vez que su amigo empezaba a sentir algo por alguien, que saliera lastimado nuevamente, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ésta vez, podía ser el momento de ser feliz de Charles.

 

-Tengo que irme –Charles se puso de pié soltando la almohada y corriendo hacia la puerta- tengo… tengo que hacer algo –fue lo último que le dijo a sus amigos y corrió hacia afuera rogando conseguir un taxi.

Tuvo suerte, lo consiguió, pero a medida que el vehículo avanzaba solo se sentía más estúpido ¿qué haría? ¿Sabía siquiera si él estaba en su casa? ¿Por qué no llevó abrigo? ¿Por qué no le escribió primero? Porque sí, ese impulso había sido poético y todo lo que quiera, pero no sabía si al llegar ahí cambiaría de opinión, si sería un cobarde una vez más o si finalmente lo haría, pero ¿qué pasaba si no estaba ahí?

 

Ya era tarde, pronto lo sabría porque el taxi se detuvo, Charles pagó y se bajó, miró la casa y caminó con pasos rápidos hasta la puerta, la miró un largo rato y luego tocó la puerta.

 

-“Voy” –escuchó que decían y sintió sus manos temblar en sus bolsillos, quizás era por los nervios, quizás por el frío, apenas llevaba una remera gris mangas largas, sacó ambas manos de sus bolsillos sin saber qué hacer con ellas, abriendo y cerrándolas, la puerta se abrió y vio su imagen- Charles… -susurró, Charles levantó la vista hacia sus ojos y dio un paso hacia adelante tendiendo sus manos para abrazarlo, Erik se sorprendió pero lo sostuvo de la cintura.

 

-No llamaste –dijo solamente por el hecho de decir algo, Erik se alejó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo… -no sabía que decir, realmente no lo sabía, balbuceó algo sin sentido y Charles sonrió.

 

Se paró en la punta de sus pies y tomo con su mano derecha la nuca de Erik para acercarlo a él uniendo sus labios.

 

Lo estaba besando.

 

En la puerta de su casa.

 

Y era hermoso.

 

Erik lo abrazó más pegándolo a él y levantándolo suavemente del piso mientras besaba con delicadeza sus labios, los de Charles se entreabrieron y soltó un suspiro, Erik se separó y lo miró a los ojos, los tenía vidriosos, recordó la primera vez que lo había besado, fue un beso mucho más intenso que ese, pero al finalizarlo no había podido contemplar todas las expresiones de Charles, como sus labios más rojizos entreabiertos, sus párpados abriéndose lentamente, el rubor en sus mejillas, Erik quería decirle algo, hablar, preguntar, pero cuando Charles lo miró directamente a los ojos solo pudo sonreír.

Charles sonrió.

 

-Lo siento… es que… -Erik se acercó de nuevo a él y lo volvió a besar, ésta vez fue más corto y solo se separó centímetros de él.

-Debes entrar, estás helado y no traes abrigo –lo abrazó friccionando sus brazos para darle calor y se movió de la puerta para hacerlo entrar- ¿cómo se te ocurrió salir así, justamente a ti? –Charles entró y se volteó para hablarle a Erik de frente que estaba cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-Es que necesitaba decirte que –sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo y volteó chocando con un hombre de cabello oscuro como la noche y la piel marrón, con una cicatriz en la cara y que sonreía como si estuviera planeando la dominación mundial- ¡Jesús! –gritó Charles, Erik rió.

-No, todo lo contrario, el demonio, Charles, él es Azazel, Az, él es Charles… -la cara de susto se borró del rostro de Charles y sonrió ampliamente ahora sonrojándose un poco por el grito y por lo que estaba diciendo antes.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin –lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, Azazel rió y luego miró a Erik.

-Es igual a como me lo imaginaba –le dijo a su amigo antes de volver su mirada a Charles- el gusto es mío ojalá tengamos oportunidad de vernos pronto, me gustaría, de verdad que sí, quedarme, pero imagino –tomó su abrigo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- que tienen mucho que hablar, Erik estaba casi llorando hace un rato porque no te había besado –se encogió de hombros y salió rápidamente antes de que Erik lo golpeara.

 

Erik miró la puerta cerrarse y lentamente dirigió su mirada a Charles, que lo veía sin saber que decir, probablemente pensando lo mismo que él ¿y ahora qué? Caminó hasta el sofá y cuando pasó por dónde estaba Charles tomó su mano y lo jaló con él para que se sentara a su lado, le sonrió.

 

-¿Qué me decías antes de que el estúpido de Azazel interrumpiera?

-Que me gustas, Erik, me gustas mucho y realmente quería que me besaras, estuve queriendo que me besaras desde hace tiempo –lo miró mordiéndose los labios- s-sé que cuando nos conocimos dijiste que no debía confundir esto, que era solamente… tu trabajo, y luego nos hicimos amigos, pero te miro y no solo te miro como amigo, y tampoco te miro solamente como un hermoso espécimen –rió nervioso- veo a una persona hermosa por dentro y por fuera, que trabajó por lo que quiso, alguien inteligente, divertido, alguien que me hace sentir bien, y que cada que te me acercas, quiero que te me acerques más… no solo me gustas, te quiero… y perdón si estoy mezclando cosas pero-

Charles no terminó de hablar, Erik lo atrajo de la nuca para besarlo sonriendo, Charles le quería, a él, a Erik, le quería y no solo como amigos, y lo estaba besando por segunda vez en un día y se sentían tan bien sus labios.

-También me gustas –se separó y besó su mejilla, luego lo miró sonriendo- no me importa si estamos mezclando cosas, me gustas, te quiero, me haces bien –pasó una mano por su mejilla corriéndole el cabello de la cara, Charles sonrió.

-Oh Dios… -suspiró- me siento un idiota negándolo todo éste tiempo.

-Te escuché negarlo por celular –dijo sin poder evitarlo, queriendo morderse la lengua pero ya estaba, Charles pareció sorprendido.

-¿Cuándo hablaba con Nick? –preguntó apenado, Erik le tomó de la cara con ambas manos y apoyó su frente con la de Charles.

-Dios, estoy tan celoso de ese estúpido Nick –murmuró- ¿por qué le dijiste eso? Ya sé que es lo que éramos pero…

-Él me había besado –tragó saliva y sintió los ojos grises de Erik penetrar su azul como dos navajas- N-no lo esperaba, solo me besó y… yo estaba tan confundido, y me preguntó eso porque Logan dijo que nos gustábamos –en ese momento, a Erik le cayó un poquito mejor Logan- y yo le dije que no porque bueno, nunca creí gustarte, y para serte sincero no sabía bien que sentía…

-¿Y ahora lo sabes? –Charles asintió.

-Te quiero, y solo quiero que tú me beses –hizo algo parecido a un puchero

que a Erik le pareció extremadamente adorable y lo volvió a besar.

 

 

 

En la casa de Charles, en medio de la sala, se encontraban Scott y Logan sentados en el sofá, Logan besaba el cuello de Scott y lo mordía despacio.

 

-Logan –se quejó riendo y removiéndose en su regazo.

-Mm? –murmuró siguiendo con lo suyo.

-Estamos en casa ajena –gimió bajo- ay…

-No es casa ajena, es de Charles, y no está, y no creo que venga a dormir –pasó una mano por debajo de la camisa de Scott acariciando su panza.

-¿Qué crees que pasó? –Logan suspiró.

-Probablemente Charles se acobardó, y no le dijo nada, pero Erik lo besó y resolvieron sus diferencias ¿feliz? ¿Ahora ya puedo manosearte? –sonrió de lado y Scott hizo una mueca de disgusto y se paró cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo piensas en eso, ni siquiera sabes si tu amigo está bien –Logan se levantó abrazándolo de atrás y puso su cara en el cuello de Scott.

-Lo siento –murmuró, Logan se disculpaba muy a menudo desde que estaba con Scott, pero es que Logan nunca antes había tenido una relación así y Scott era tan… adorablemente correcto, todo lo contrario a él, pero a Logan le encantaba, y no era solo el buen sexo, era… cariño, amor, Logan estaba enamorado.

 

Scott suspiró y miró el celular de Logan que vibraba sobre la mesa y se agachó para alcanzárselo, su novio lo tomó.

-¿Qué te dije? –le mostró el mensaje y Scott sonrió.

 

 

Erik terminó de preparar la cena y volteó a ver a Charles que estaba envuelto en una frazada acurrucado en su sofá.

 

Erik sonrió al verlo y comenzó a servir la comida en los platos y los colocó en una bandeja, acomodando los vasos y las servilletas con sumo cuidado, no había hablado mucho con Charles, Erik se preguntaba internamente si Charles querría salir con él, pero también pensaba que quizás era muy apresurado preguntarle eso. Tomó la bandeja y caminó tranquilo hasta donde estaba Charles y se sentó a su lado, Charles le sonrió y miró la comida y sonrió más.

 

-Moría de hambre –rió y Erik solo lo miró con ternura viéndolo comer.

-Te quedarás ¿verdad? –Charles lo miró- está frío para llevarte en moto, podría prestarte abrigos sí, pero… ¿te quedarás? –Charles sonrió con los labios juntos y se acercó a él para darle un beso.

-Sí –asintió y volvió a comer, Erik dio un bocado y volvió a verlo, Charles comía como si realmente tuviera hambre, le dijo a Erik que no había comido nada durante todo el día- pero debo avisarle a Logan.

-¿A Logan? –lo miró alzando una ceja, Charles asintió y sacó su celular para comenzar a escribir.

-Estaba con él y Scott cuando decidí venir… solo… salí y los dejé allá –rió nervioso y Erik sonrió, Charles dejó su celular y se recostó por él para seguir comiendo.

 

Cuando terminaron de comer, Erik juntó las cosas y volvió hasta dónde estaba Charles, lo tomó de la mano para que se pusiera de pié y lo cargó, Charles rió y dijo que no era necesario pero Erik insistió que así era más cómodo subir las escaleras, una vez que llegaron a su habitación, era la primera vez que Charles estaba ahí, Erik buscó una camisa suya y le tendió a Charles mientras se cambiaba, Charles no miró, estuvo tentado, pero no lo miró, fue al baño a cambiarse y cuando salió miró a Erik riendo.

 

-¿Solo una camisa me diste? ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué tú duermes de pantalón también? –Erik sonrió y le hizo lugar a su lado para que se acueste.

-¿Acaso no te queda de pijama?

-Me queda de vestido –rió y se acomodó a su lado cubriéndose, Erik lo miró con una sonrisa y besó su mejilla.

-Si así te quedan mis camisas ¿cómo esperabas que te dé un pantalón? –Charles le dio una mirada fea y lo empujó, Erik rió abrazándolo- buenas noches –besó su mejilla.

-Buenas noches –sonrió y apagó el velador.


	11. Chapter 11

Charles se removió en la cama para sentir dos brazos que lo rodeaban y lo atraían más hacia un cuerpo firme que chocaba con él, hacía mucho tiempo que Charles no dormía con nadie, solo dormir, sin sexo, sin segundas intenciones, solo un cuerpo junto al otro para hacerse compañía en un momento casual, sólo unos brazos rodeándole con cariño y sin intención de llegar a su trasero o algún lugar parecido.

Sintió esa sensación de calidez y paz de saber que estaba con alguien que lo cuidaba, aún cuando no era él, de ambos, quien necesitaba ser cuidado, sonrió y volteó para quedar cara a cara con Erik, quien todavía dormía aferrado a su cintura, enredó disimuladamente sus piernas con las de Erik y con una mano acarició sus brazos, eran tan firmes los brazos de Erik, Charles lo observó dormir, cada detalle, las pestañas de Erik eran tan largas y curvas, Charles las envidiaba, tenía unas pequeñísimas pecas esparcidas por el rostro, pero no como las de Charles de esas que se notan a simple vista, las de Erik había que mirarlas con cuidado, el más pequeño sonrió y no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el cabello de Erik con cuidado, pero al parecer no había tomado el cuidado suficiente porque los ojos de Erik se entreabrieron y parpadeó un par de veces.

-Mmm buen día –murmuró con voz ronca, la voz más sexy que Charles había escuchado nunca.

-Buen día –susurró- lo siento, ¿te desperté? Es que… es que no pude evitar acariciarte –dijo sonrojándose un poco, pero gracias a la poca luz que había, Erik no lo había notado.

-No –sonrió con los labios juntos- quizás sí, pero no es que me importe –acercó su cara hacia la de Charles y rozó sus narices- no si tengo ésta vista al despertar.

-Erik –no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras y Erik aprovechó para juntar sus labios con ternura mientras lo atraía más hacia él de la cintura- bueno, debo admitir que prefiero despertar así que con mi despertador –rió y volvió a darle otro beso- ¿debes ir a trabajar? –Erik negó con la cabeza arrugando la nariz.

-Tengo como una semana libre en el hospital mientras ellos hacen el papeleo de “restablecerme” en mi nuevo puesto y esas mierdas, es todo protocolo ya que seguiré haciendo lo mismo –murmuró- y no tengo que ir al café, no hoy –lo miró sonriendo y llevó una mano al cabello de Charles para acomodarlo- ¿y tú? –Charles negó.

-Bueno, tengo unos finales la semana que viene, luego tendré vacaciones pronto, pero eso significa que también debo presentar mi tesis antes de que inicie el otro período lectivo así que las vacaciones no serán muy cool –parpadeó cuando el pulgar de Erik acarició su pómulo.

-¿O sea que…?

-O sea, que hoy, hoy no tengo que hacer nada –Erik sonrió y se acercó a él para darle otro beso, esta vez menos casto y con más lengua, un beso que duró lo suficiente como para que Charles sienta ganas de subirse encima de Erik, pero no, ellos no podían ir tan rápido, él no era así, no cuando esa persona le importaba y nadie nunca le había importado tanto como le importaba Erik.

Erik sonrió a medida que Charles daba un profundo suspiro y se desperezaba.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-¿Eh? –preguntó todavía algo aturdido por el beso, Dios, Erik besaba tan bien, y Charles podría apostar que haría todo bien, solo hacía falta mirarlo para saber, y ver sus manos e imagi“BASTA” se gritó a sí mismo en su mente mientras parpadeaba.

-Que es lo que quieres para desayunar –se sentó en la cama estirando los brazos, Charles quiso extender la mano para tocar su piel.

-Uh… un té estaría bien por mí –habló desperezándose mientras Erik caminaba hacia el baño asintiendo.

Luego de que ambos se higienizaron Erik bajó rápidamente y le dijo a Charles que no había apuro para que bajara, que él le hacía el desayuno, Charles tuvo esa sensación en el pecho de querer suspirar tan hondo y explotar de ternura, jamás nadie la había llevado el desayuno a la cama, siempre era él, sea hombre o mujer su pareja, cuando sea que les tocaba desayunar juntos, era él el que hacía eso, solo le sonrió y buscó su ropa luego de arreglar la cama de Erik, en realidad, él no sabía si debía o no acomodar la cama, no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación, se sentía tan primerizo en todo eso que imaginaba que sus manos estaban temblando, quizás si lo estaban.

Por su parte Erik, ese pensamiento le golpeó en medio del ritual para preparar el té para Charles y su café, su mente hizo click y se encontró casi quemándose la mano con el agua caliente.

“Estás yendo muy rápido emocionalmente” le dijo una vocecita en su interior, y quizás, quizás tenía razón, porque él quería a Charles, lo quería mucho y admiraba el tipo de persona que era, él lo invitó a quedarse con la esperanza de saber que eso era real al sentirlo dormirse en sus brazos y escuchar su respiración relajada, y él estaba tan sorprendido que una persona como Charles se interesara en alguien como él… realmente ya le quería.

Claro, no iba a negar que ver a Charles la noche anterior solo con su camisa para dormir y ese beso que se dieron a la mañana no le dieron ganas de imitar aquel sueño húmedo que había tenido antes, pero no hizo eso porque era Charles, y a Charles, él lo iba a buscar de la universidad para conversar con él, lo llevaba a su casa para saber que llegó bien, le prestaba su abrigo no para hacerse del galán, sino porque realmente temía que Charles enfermara, a Charles él escuchaba atentamente cuando hablaba no solamente porque estaba admirando su inmensa belleza y sus colores llamativos o su acento tan marcado, él lo escuchaba porque le importaba lo que el otro pensaba, a Charles él le estaba preparando el desayuno, porque le importaba, le quería, y sí, estaba yendo demasiado rápido emocionalmente.

Una vez que terminó de preparar el desayuno escuchó los pasos de Charles que bajaban las escaleras y volteó para mirarlo, el invitado estaba con el cabello algo revuelto todavía y se estaba tallando un ojo y friccionando uno de sus brazos con la mano libre.

-No me quería mover –murmuró y luego rió, Erik tardó en contestar porque estaba atontado por la belleza de su acompañante, ¡ah si supiera que así estaba Charles la primera vez que lo vio!, y también demoró porque todavía estaba algo mareado por sus propios pensamientos de hace unos momentos, Charles no pareció notarlo y caminó un poco hasta llegar donde él estaba, cuando lo tuvo cerca, Erik sintió su perfume algo amortiguado por el olor al jabón de manos y volvió en sí.

-Te hubieras quedado allí y te llevaba el desayuno a la cama –se agachó un poco y besó su mejilla, Charles le sonrió.

-Eso ya sería mucho abuso –rió aspirando hondo para sentir el aroma del desayuno- huele rico.

-Siempre huele rico –bromeó y tomó las cosas poniéndolas en la mesa, Charles lo miró atento y se sentó frente a su té- Charles… -lo llamó sin saber que decir, pero en ese momento, Charles comprendió de que iba eso, por qué lo nombraba así, era como si leyese su mente.

-Erik… sobre nosotros –Erik suspiró, sintió como Charles se arrepentía, escuchó la disculpa y que estaba confundido, que lo quería como amigo pero se sintió solo- de verdad me gustas, te quiero y te aprecio mucho –Erik cerró los  ojos.

-Pero…

-No hay peros Erik, es eso, me gustas, te aprecio, quiero estar contigo y hacer esto –los señaló a ambos- cuantas veces se den –Erik abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido, Charles sonrió al sentir que Erik quería lo mismo que él.

-Bueno, eso me relaja –rió- ya sentía tu rechazo –Charles estiró su mano sobre la mesa y tomó la de Erik.

-Nunca lo haría, lo de la plaza fue un malentendido nada más –sonrió con los labios juntos.

-Yo también quiero todo eso contigo Charles, pero sin embargo no quiero que nada salga mal, quiero que sepas que no soy bueno en las relaciones, jamás he tenido una para ser sincero y me atemoriza hacerte mal, dañarte o hacer algo que no deba –suspiró y Charles solo apretó un poquito más su mano sobre la de Erik.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que nada de esto salga mal, quizás, deberíamos ir con calma, digo…

-¿sin presiones? –Charles sonrió comprensivo y asintió.

-No significa que te quiera menos o me gustes menos solo…

-Sólo hasta que nos sintamos más cómodos con la situación –Erik asintió y se agachó para besar su mano, era bueno que no haya dicho “solo hasta que estemos seguros” porque él estaba ya muy seguro.

 

***

 

-¿Entonces… son o no son algo? –preguntó Scott caminando junto a él en el supermercado, había pasado ya una semana de aquella vez que se declararon y durmieron juntos, en el sentido más puro de la palabra.

Charles se detuvo a mirar las góndolas mientras escuchaba al novio de su amigo, que ahora era también su amigo, se habían encontrado ahí, pero aprovecharon para conversar, Logan le había contado más o menos por arriba a Scott todo lo que había pasado.

-No lo sé, hemos estado juntos toda la semana, hemos aclarado todos nuestros sentimientos –hablaba mientras ponía unas cosas en su canasto de compras- sé que me quiere tanto como yo y estoy feliz con eso, simplemente… no hemos puesto etiquetas todavía –lo miró encogiéndose de hombros- o sea, no es que no quiera algo más con él, es decir, nos lo estamos tomando con calma, ni siquiera hemos… -miró hacia todos lados y bajó un poco la voz- ni siquiera hemos hecho el amor –Scott rió y palmeó su hombro.

-Pero ¿están bien? ¿Estás feliz? –el más bajo asintió sonriendo.

-Muy… oye… ¿te molesta si te pregunto algo medio personal? –lo miró algo nervioso poniéndose en fila para pagar sus compras, Scott lo miró sin entender.

-No… bueno depende –rió-  ¿qué quieres saber?

-Es que… es que Logan no habla mucho si no está borracho, y quisiera saber cómo fue lo suyo exactamente –Scott alzó las cejas.

-Bueno, tuvimos sexo la primera noche…

-N-no era eso a lo que me refería –murmuró Charles avergonzado no por lo que dijo sino porque una señora que estaba en frente volteó a verlos con mirada de reproche y asco.

-Sexo duro toda la noche, no sabes, Logan, mi novio, _hombre_ –remarcó la última palabra- lo hace taaan bien que luego me dolió para sentarme como dos días seguido–Charles empezó a reír y la señora que antes había volteado se apartó de la fila y se retiró a otra con un murmuro de “degenerados”, entonces Scott empezó a reír y Charles sintió que quizás él debería ser así, de no importarle lo que los otros piensen de él.

-Gracias Scott, ahora estamos más cerca de la caja –rió Charles.

-De nada, pero en realidad no fue tan así, o sea, no es que sea malo, pero tampoco exageremos con que la tiene enorme y es un adonis –rió- pero sé que no es a lo que te referías, pues… bueno, yo cuando lo conocí todavía estaba muy enamorado de mi ex, la primera vez que hablamos recuerdo que me miró bastante pero como si quisiera asesinarme, yo supuse que sería algún ex de mi ex, luego las otras veces que lo vi, comencé a prestarle atención y era muy lindo y raro –rió frunciendo el ceño- también me sentía raro, porque jamás me había fijado así en un hombre, hasta que un día estaba mi hermano con su novia allí, y ambos luego que él se fue reían y me enojé y me dijeron que era evidente que estábamos coqueteando y por increíble que parezca, no me pareció que estaba “mal” o no dije “no, yo no soy gay”, simplemente dije “será que le gusto?” luego obvio las cincuenta otras veces que fue me confirmaron –rió-.

-Wow… ¿O sea que Logan es el primer hombre que te gusta?

-Sí… nunca siquiera me llamaron la atención, estaba muy enamorado, y Logan hizo que olvide eso muy rápido ¿sabes? Fue como una anestesia.

-¿Ella te había lastimado? –preguntó Charles pagando sus compras y esperando a Scott.

-Ojalá fuera así, yo le hice daño, y ella es una mujer demasiado inteligente como para no valorarse –pagó todas sus cosas y caminó junto a Charles hacia afuera- hace un tiempo que no nos vemos, pero también es una mujer muy madura, así que seguramente ya lo superó.

Charles lo entendió, Scott había estado enamorado antes de Logan, incluso cuando lo había conocido seguía enamorado de esa mujer, pero no vio indicios en su rostro de que Scott todavía la quería, sí vio marcas de arrepentimiento, y rezó a quien sea que le estuviera escuchando, que su amigo no saliera lastimado en toda esa mezcla que hubo en la cabeza o el corazón de Scott.

Logan era un tipo bastante duro con respecto a las emociones, él era más de una noche y ya, pero si con Scott se animó a apostar a algo más, era mejor que Scott no la cagara.

 

***

 

-¿Entonces… cuál es el problema con eso Lehnsherr? –preguntó la doctora Frost mientras revisaba unos papeles en su oficina, la habían nombrad jefa de departamentos y estaba… lo que se puede decir feliz, quizás lo demostraba por dentro, porque por fuera era como siempre.

Erik y ella no trabajaban en la misma área pero con el tiempo, desarrollaron una especie de afinidad que a Erik le agradaba, seguía habiendo esa frialdad de los puestos de trabajo que tenían cada uno, pero era agradable hablar con esa mujer sobre temas importantes o sobre las quejas que ambos tenían en común sobre el hospital.

Pero en ése momento, Erik se encontraba frente a su escritorio intentando explicarle su relación con Charles ¿cómo había llegado a eso? Bueno, ella simplemente fue como era siempre, directa y sin anestesias, “Ese chico, Charles ¿es tu novio?”.

-No hay ningún problema, estamos así, es todo, sin etiquetas –se encogió de hombros- y después de todo, y con el respeto que debo tener, ¿Qué mierda le importa mi vida privada? –Emma rió y luego levantó la vista de los papeles para mirarlo.

-Eso era lo que quería, que me digas que deje de meterme en tu vida o algo así –rió de nuevo- en realidad, Erik, me agradas como colega, eres el único con el que puedo hablar sin querer vomitar –hizo un gesto con las manos, Erik frunció el ceño sin entender que mierda quería con todo eso- la cosa es, me dijo el chico éste… el que es demasiado simpático –rodó los ojos-.

-¿Darwin?

-¡Ese!

-Lo sabía –bufó Erik recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No importa si sabías algo o no, la cosa es que, me caes bien, dentro de lo posible, y creo, Erik, que debes tomar un respiro, tranquilo, relajarte ¿sabes? Vas a explotar de tanto trabajo y eres bueno, sería una pérdida, así, que te recomiendo que no sigas mi ejemplo y que tomes a ese chico que te hace sonreír, según Darwin…

-Mire –Erik levantó una mano para objetar, pero la verdad, es que él sabía que Emma tenía razón.

 

 

***

 

Erik miró la hora en su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo subiendo a la moto y poniéndose el casco, había quedado de cenar con Charles, ambos sabían que no debían apresurarse con su relación, lo dijeron, debían ir paso a paso pero es que bueno, ellos ya hacían eso antes ¿no? Eran amigos y comían juntos siempre que podían ¿no? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Qué ahora podía besar a Charles tanto cuanto quisiera? ¿Qué ahora a veces cargaba a Charles en su regazo? ¿Qué podía sentir su perfume y decirle que lo quería?

Pff detalles.

Manejó hasta la casa de Charles y se bajó quitándose el casco y acomodando su cabello y tocó la puerta esperando a Charles, después de unos segundos escuchó unos pasos ligeros del otro lado de la puerta y la vio abrirse mostrando el rostro sonriente de su… amigo.

-Hola –saludó Charles tironeando de la mano de Erik hacia adentro, quien entró sonriendo y pasó un brazo por la espalda de Charles atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Hola –se agachó y besó a Charles con ternura sobre los labios sosteniéndolo de la cintura con una mano- lo siento si llego tarde, las cosas en el hospital se extendieron bastante y ya sabes cómo son –Charles sonrió asintiendo.

-Lo sé –cerró la puerta- no importa, la cena ya está, solo hay que quitarlo del horno, yo estaba leyendo la tesis o el intento de eso –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina- ¿tienes hambre desesperado? Porque si no puedo calentarla un poco –corrió los papeles del sofá y le señaló éste a Erik.

-No me molesta comer así –rió dejando su casco en el mueble que ya era costumbre dejarlo- tengo mucha hambre, no he comido ben de mediodía y no quise comer nada por el camino porque luego piensas que no me gusta tu comida.

Charles sintió una punzada de ternura en su pecho, Erik no quería que piense que él cocinaba mal y eso era hermoso porque nadie nunca se tomaba esa molestia para cenar con él.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Erik al ver que Charles no respondía ni se movía, solo sonreía como tonto, caminó hasta él y lo tomó de las caderas- ¿Charles?

-Nada, es solo que… creo que es muy tierno que te hayas aguantado el hambre hasta ahora para que no me sienta mal –sonrió apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Erik, quien lo atrajo más hacia él de las caderas.

-¿Sabes que es tierno?

-Mhm? –Charles miraba los labios de Erik intentando no morderse los propios.

-Tú –se acercó a los labios de Charles y los lamió un poco antes de morderlos y besarlo, Charles automáticamente se abrazó a él con fuerza y dio un paso hacia atrás porque Erik lo empujaba con su cuerpo, cayendo sobre el sofá, segundos después sintió el cuerpo de Erik sobre el suyo y como sus manos bajaban un poco más de sus caderas para tocar sus muslos, no resistió y comenzó a besar el cuello del mayor y a acariciar su pecho y en cuestión de segundos, el aire pareció consensarse en la habitación y sintió el cuerpo de Erik quemar sobre el suyo aún con la ropa intermediando.

Charles se separó un poquito y lo miró.

-¿Quieres… -carraspeó- quieres comer? –Erik sonrió de lado por el doble sentido y Charles se sonrojó.

-Claro –se quitó de encima suyo- lo siento pero a veces no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad –rió caminando hacia la cocina y Charles lo siguió acomodándose la ropa.

-No pasa nada, creo que estamos… en la misma situación –habló poniendo la mesa mientras se sentaba, Erik estaba a punto de responderle que era un buen tema para discutir, pero en ese momento sonó su celular que había dejado sobre la mesa.

-uhg ese es el sonido del correo electrónico ¿puedes fijarte de quién es? –le pidió a Charles que estaba más cerca.

-Uhmm seguro quieres que vea?

-No será nada raro –rió- confío en ti.

Charles quería saltar de emoción, no es como si fuera de esos novios obsesivos, ni siquiera eran novios, pero que le tuviera esa confianza había sido un gran avance y le seguía dando ternura, asintió solamente y tomó el celular abriendo el mensaje.

_“Querido Erik, me he enterado de que terminaste la universidad, quisiera verte para felicitarte personalmente y darte un bello regalo._

_Con amor, Sebastian”_

Charles lo leyó en voz alta y sintió que sus manos temblaron un poco al igual que su voz, Erik sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, pero entonces Charles siguió.

-También tienes –carraspeó- un mensaje para una cita, de tu página…

-La he borrado, lo juro –se puso de pié y caminó hasta Charles.

-Lo sé… pero… éste hombre en verdad quiere comunicarse contigo –le mostró el mensaje del celular intentando que sus manos ya no temblaran tanto por los nervios.

_“Hola, sé que es probable que tengas mi correo así que no será anónimo, pero si no me aceptas la cita que te pedí primero, me gustaría pagarte una._

_Sebastian.”_


	12. 12

Sebastian sonrió al enviar el mensaje y se terminó su whiskey de un solo trago, no había nada de lo que él no se creyera capaz en ese momento, no le importaba el pequeño noviecito que Erik tenía ahora, tampoco le importaba si Erik no le contestaba los e-mails, él tenía su número de teléfono, también tenía la dirección de su casa y los horarios de su trabajo, no había forma de que se le escapara o que lo evitara para siempre, él había esperado mucho para eso, le había dado su espacio, intentó acercársele de manera lenta, pero no funcionó, apenas lo vio en aquel bar y Erik salió corriendo prácticamente.

Era difícil, le gustaba, así lo disfrutaba más una vez que lo tenía.

¿Y quién era Erik para decirle que no? Nadie, un don nadie con cara bonita e inteligente, muy hermoso y muy inteligente, pero un don nadie al fin, nadie a su lado.

Se puso de pié dejando el vaso y caminó a paso lento hacia afuera del escritorio, había una fiesta en su casa, a él le hubiera encantado ver el rostro de Erik dentro de la multitud, pero sabía que no era tan fácil como a él le gustaría, así que suspiró hondo y simplemente esperó, su jugada estaba hecha, solo le quedaba sonreír.

 

**

 

-Cariño… -Erik llamó a Charles con cuidado, quién se había mantenido serio en todo el rato que estaban juntos, pocas veces se llamaban de esa forma, quizás en el fondo seguían pensando que se sentía raro, pero en ese caso, se sintió natural y bien, a Erik le gustaba llamar a Charles así, a veces hasta tenía el impulso de llamarlo “amor”, pero no lo hacía porque decía que tenía miedo de asustarlo, cuando la realidad era que tenía miedo de asustarse él mismo también con sus propias muestras de afecto.

-¿Hmm? –dijo Charles mirando la taza de té que tenía enfrente para esperar la comida, Erik suspiró y caminó hasta él tomando la silla que tenía en frente y sentándose ahí.

-¿Puedes mirarme? –Charles lo hizo, pero sin muchas ganas- eres hermoso –sonrió antes de volver a ponerse serio, estiró una mano y jaló a Charles hacia él haciéndolo que se sentara en su regazo y lo abrazó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acomodó su cabello- sé que estás así por el mensaje… los mensajes, mejor dicho, pero Charles, en serio no… no sé cómo consiguió mis contactos y en serio no tengo ninguna relación con ese tipo ¿si? –Charles lo miró.

-No tienes por qué explicármelo sabes? Digo, dijimos que sin ataduras, sin presiones, sin tener que pasar por estas cosas… lo siento si te hice sentir culpable de algo que no deberías –Erik apretó los labios mientras suspiraba y luego asintió.

-Sé lo que dijimos, sé que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo y todo eso pero… -le tomó la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara- ya no me convence, quiero salir contigo… quiero que estemos juntos sin tener esa barrera de tener miedo a lo que podemos llegar a sentir porque Charles… te quiero… -sonrió- y solo te quiero a ti y quiero tener que darte explicaciones y quiero que no tengas miedo de admitir que estás celoso u enojado o algo porque quiero decirte que no me interesa nadie más y nunca lo hizo desde que te conocí… -sonrió viéndole y pudo notar como el rostro de Charles mostraba una leve sonrisa- quieres ser mi novio…? –rió un poco- no sé como funciona, nunca le he pedido a nadie eso… -se mordió los labios y sintió los brazos de Charles rodear su cuello con fuerza.

-Claro que sí, tarado –rió y luego besó su mejilla- te quiero Erik… -lo besó con ternura mientras sentía como los brazos fuertes de Erik rodeaban su cuerpo, cuando se separó, lo miró a los ojos- y sí, estoy celoso –escuchó la risa de Erik y sonrió un poco.

-Lo sabía… -besó sus labios y luego suspiró- Sebastian era un tipo que atendí una vez en el hospital antes de hacer mi especialización –comenzó a explicar- tu sabes que no soy un hombre muy sociable entonces le hablaba solo cuando era extremadamente necesario, pero él era… insistente, y yo no era estúpido, notaba sus intenciones, notaba lo que quería pero de todos modos debía hacer mi trabajo y no le daba mucha importancia, pero comenzó a preguntarle a todos por mí, que cosas yo hacía, cuales eran los lugares que asistía, mis familiares, cosas que no debía preguntar, hasta que un día antes de que le dieran de alta… él me invitó para “tomar algo”, fue entonces cuando le dije… _amablemente_ _que no me jodiera y si podía por favor dejar de acosarme, pero él no pudo por favor dejar de acosarme, lo siguió haciendo por un par de meses, yo una vez lo vi cerca del hospital, en el café de enfrente y fui hacia allá, él quedó contento un momento, pero al ver a que iba ya no le agradó, le dije que no iba a terminar bien para él si seguía con eso, que todos en el hospital lo sabía y que a nadie le importaba cuanto dinero tenía, que dejara de hacerlo y que no quería nada con su desagradable persona… -suspiró- hace un mes mas o menos… o dos, lo he visto… fui a un bar y allí estaba él… creí que era casualidad, pero ahora veo que no lo es –acarició el cabello de Charles, quien tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y besó su mejilla- nunca tuve nada, ni quiero hacerlo, cambiaré mis cuentas y eso, ese tipo me da escalofríos… si? –Charles asintió._

_-¿No deberías denunciarlo o algo? –Erik se rascó la nuca._

_-Es inútil cariño, no ha hecho nada y eso, sabes cómo son las cosas, posiblemente desista también –Charles suspiró y lo besó._

_-Eso espero –murmuró sobre sus labios al momento en que la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Erik se abría._

_-¡Quietos! –Charles se sobresaltó y Erik lo abrazó con más fuerza- déjenme tomar una foto –sonrió Azazel quitando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Charles se sonrojó un poco y Erik rodó los ojos._

_-Hola Azazel –murmuró Charles levantándose del regazo de su, ahora, novio, Erik se puso de pié y comenzó a poner la mesa._

_-Hola Charles, aw que adorable, se sonroja Erik! –rió y Erik solo asintió mientras que Charles se sonrojaba un poquito más y desviaba la mirada- oye, recibí tu mensaje ¿cómo es eso de que ha vuelto? ¿loviste?_

_-No –Erik negó con la cabeza y se sentó mientras servía la comida a Charles y a él, Azazel podía servirse solo- pero me escribió, fíjate mis correos, dos malditos correos para que lo vea, pero no pienso hacer eso…_

_Azazel se sirvió la comida y se sentó delante de ambos, tomó el celular de Erik y comenzó a leer los mensajes en voz baja poniendo cara de asco._

_-Que horror…_

_-Lo sé –respondió Erik._

_-Hay que denunciarlo_

_-Eso dije yo –interrumpió Charles mirando de mala manera a Erik._

_-Y le diré lo mismo que te dije a ti: sabes que no sirve de nada hasta que él no haga algo, tranquilos, además, sé cuidarme solo, ya lo alejé una vez…_

_-¿Le contaste todo? –preguntó el amigo de Erik señalando con la cabeza a Charles, Erik asintió._

_-Sí, tenía que, es mi novio –intentó poner una cara sin expresión, pero una sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios y Charles sonreía de una manera tan hermosa y tan amplia._

_-Wooow –rió Azazel- esto es hermoso, lo anotaré en mi calendario para celebrarlo cada mes –los tres rieron._

_-Necesitas una mujer –dijo Erik mientras comía._

_-¿Qué puedo hacer? Raven ya tiene novia y no quiere engañarla –rodó los ojos- pero me dijo que si me hubiera conocido antes de que a Irene, probablemente hasta nos hubiéramos casado, no saben lo doloroso que es oír eso y no poder volver en el tiempo –Charles sonrió con ternura._

_-¿Es la misma del bar aquella vez?_

_-Sí, es increíble, pero su novia es un amor, de verdad… son como dos polos opuestos, y son sexys –sonrió de lado y Charles rió, Erik solo sacudió la cabeza._

_-Morirás solo –bromeó._

_-Meh… no me quejo –se encogió de hombros._

 

_La cena siguió así, tranquila, amena, divertida y familiar, Charles se iba acostumbrando cada vez más a las bromas de Azazel y a su forma de hablar siempre encontrándole el lado divertido a todo, en el fondo sabía que Erik lo quería, pero siempre estaba renegando con él porque decía cosas que no debería o porque molestaba a Charles por ser tierno._

_“¿Ya concretaron?” preguntó antes de irse, Charles se ahogó con su propia saliva y Erik solo lo empujó hasta la salida sin siquiera un “buenas noches” y le cerró la puerta en la cara, cuando volteó a ver a Charles, estaba tan rojo como sus labios, Erik sonrió y se acercó a él abrazándolo de la cintura y besando su mejilla._

_-No le hagas caso –susurró en su oído y pudo escuchar la respiración de Charles algo agitada mientras asentía._

_Una mano de Erik lo sostuvo de la cadera mientras que la otra acariciaba su nuca y su cabello._

_-¿Qué pasa cariño? –preguntó sonriendo de lado mientras se inclinaba a besar su cuello._

_-Nada –salió como un suspiro más que una respuesta, sentir los labios de Erik en su piel era tan…hipnotizante que apenas si podía hablar._

_-¿Seguro? –dio otro beso un poco más húmedo y un poco más cerca de su clavícula._

_-Ajá –se mordió los labios y lo abrazó, Erik sonrió y entreabrió sus labios para chupar su cuello dejando una marca allí –Ah… -gimió Charles odiándose por eso, Erik mordió sobre la marca que había dejado y luego pasó su lengua por ahí –Erik… -jadeó un poco y acarició su cabello - ¿qué haces?_

_-Te saboreo –susurró con voz ronca y bajó ambas manos a las piernas de Charles levantándolas para que rodee su cintura, Charles lo miró a los ojos completamente rojo y bastante nervioso, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir tan jodidamente vulnerable con apenas besar su cuello, se odiaba porque sentía como su miembro estaba algo endurecido y sabía que Erik podía sentirlo en esa posición, nunca antes lo había cargado así y él se estaba sintiendo bastante incómodo de la vergüenza aunque era hermosamente tortuoso._

_Erik lo observó un momento antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras con él y subir hasta la habitación, cuando entró cerró la puerta y miró a Charles una vez más a los ojos._

_-Lo siento –susurró- y-yo… no te lo pregunté –por primera vez en la noche, Charles lo sintió nervioso._

_-¿Preguntarme qué? –Mierda, no podía dejar de pensar en su lengua y en que quería sentirla de nuevo._

_-Si tu… quieres hacer el amor conmigo –no dijo “si tu quieres hacerlo” o “si quieres tener sexo”, utilizó la frase “hacer el amor”, y Charles no pudo más que sonreír como colegiala de quince años, Erik era tan perfecto._

_-Claro que quiero hacer el amor contigo Erik, quiero hacer todo contigo –susurró y lo abrazó besando sus labios con cariño y ternura._

_Erik sonrió entre el beso y caminó hasta la cama recostándolo sobre ella y se inclinó sobre él, sin lastimarlo mientras que con una mano acariciaba sus caderas._

_-No tienes ideas cuanto te has ganado mi corazón, Charles –susurró en su cuello a medida que dejaba besos húmedos y lamía toda su piel- cuanto me encantas…_

_Charles se mordió los labios al sentir la mano de Erik rozar su entrepierna, carajo, ya estaba duro y apenas lo estaba empezando a tocar, los finos dedos de Erik le quitaron la camisa y desprendieron su pantalón, él se sintió completamente expuesto en ese momento y solo jadeó al sentir la lengua de Erik sobre uno de sus pezones._

_-Erik –gimió bajo, Erik mordió uno y lo tironeó antes de volver a lamerlo, Charles era exquisito._

_Le quitó el pantalón a su novio junto a los zapatos y se retiró un poco para observarlo, Charles era tan deslumbrante a sus ojos, tan pequeño, su mirada viajó a su entrepierna, de acuerdo, eso no era tan pequeño, pero aún así, Erik quería protegerlo, acarició lentamente sobre el bóxer mientras besaba su vientre y se deleitaba con los gemidos y jadeos que salían de la boca del castaño._

_-Oh Erik… -se retorció un poco cuando sintió como Erik pasaba su lengua por sobre la tela del bóxer y luego lo bajaba lentamente con sus dientes, el miembro de Charles golpeó suavemente contra la cara de Erik quién no pudo evitar reír, Charles no rió, estaba muy excitado para eso, Erik lo miró y pasó du lengua desde la base hasta la punta metiéndolo todo en su boca de una sola vez._

_Charles arqueó su espalda mientras echaba una maldición, bajó la mirada encontrándose a Erik entre sus piernas dándole una mamada increíble, era tan sexy, pero el maldito seguía vestido y él estaba completamente expuesto. Sintió como Erik mordía levemente la punta y luego levantaba un poco la pierna de Charles succionando sus testículos, para ese entonces, el castaño no era más que un mar de gemidos y jadeos, el sudor bañaba su cuerpo y cuando la experta y húmeda lengua de Erik recorrió entre sus nalgas hasta llegar a su entrada, Charles ya no sabía de qué manera jadear o gemir o que insulto o bendición proferir, era demasiado._

_-¿Te gusta, amor? –susurró Erik y volvió a pasar su lengua sin empujar para que entre, solo jugando con los bordes, Charles debió odiarse al sentir como suentrada se abría sin que Erik siquiera haga presión, lo necesitaba, Erik se apartó un poco para abrir sus nalgas con ambas manos y pasar el pulgar por su entrada de una manera lenta que torturaba a Charles, su entrada palpitó y se abrió en un pedido para que deje de jugar y lo penetre de una vez, con sus dedos, su lengua, con lo que sea que fuera de él, total todo le daría placer seguramente, Charles mordió su mano y no contestó, Erik le quitó la mano de la boca y lo miró mientras se agachaba y pasaba su lengua por el mismo lugar- pregunté algo –susurró, pero de una manera tierna, como pocas veces había escuchado a Erik hablar._

_-Ah… Dios, me encanta… Erik por favor –suplicó, aunque no sabía exactamente qué suplicaba._

_En los pantalones de Erik, no cabía ni el aire, sentía que lo estaba lastimando y que su miembro necesitaba atención urgente, pero su prioridad era Charles, cuidar y amar a Charles, empujó su lengua penetrándolo con ella y repitió el movimiento varias veces, luego sumó un dedo y después otro, cuando sintió que Charles necesitaba más, agregó un tercero y mientras lo movía, subió a besar a Charles, era de esperarse que las manos del más pequeño viajaran a arrancarle la camisa y acariciar su pecho, Erik agradeció eso porque realmente él necesitaba atención de Charles también, siguió moviendo sus dedos hasta que encontró su mina de oro, Charles soltó un jadeo mezclado con un lloriqueo._

_-Oh Dios, oh Dios ahí por favor Erik –se retorció un poco y Erik sonrió de lado y empujó más sus dedos contra ese lugar mágico- por favoraahh –arañó el pecho de Erik- por favor hazme el amor –jadeaba con los labios abiertos, el sudor hacía que su cabello se le pegue a la cara y sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios hinchados, Erik sintió que podría venirse solo dándole placer a Charles, pero le hizo caso y quitó sus dedos de él, escuchando quejas de Charles, se quitó el pantalón y los bóxer._

_-Oh mierda –murmuró Charles al verlo desnudo. Era obvio que Erik tenía un cuerpo escultural por debajo de la ropa, se le notaba, pero verlo desnudo… eso era nuevo y Charles no se recuperaba del impacto, parecía tallado a mano, su color era hermoso, tenía pequeñísimas pecas y su abdomen era simplemente perfecto, y todavía no había observado la enormidad del asunto de abajo, por un segundo intentó recordar si alguna vez se había acostado con alguien que la tuviera medianamente de ese tamaño, pero no recordó, porque toda su atención ocupaba Erik, quien en ese momento besaba sus muslos subiendo hasta su cuello y finalmente posicionándose entre sus piernas y acariciándolas._

_-¿Estás bien? –susurró mirándolo a los ojos- si no quieres está bien cariño… -sonrió- mis dedos todavía pueden hacerte sentir bien –Charles se derritió de ternura por dentro, pero negó rápidamente._

_-Estoy perfecto –sonrió- y te necesito –Erik también sonrió y se posicionó en su entrada._

_-Lo haré lento, si te lastimo dime, por favor –murmuró, Charles asintió y él comenzó a entrar lentamente, cuando finalmente estuvo adentro del todo, soltó un jadeo que hizo a Charles erizarse- Charles –gimió su nombre en el oído del más pequeño- te sientes increíblemente apretado –lamió su oreja y Charles lloriqueó de placer._

_Erik era grande, hablando de su pene, era grande, a Charles le dolió, pero se sintió tan completo que sonrió cuando lo escuchó gemir nuevamente en su cuello y comenzar a moverse, hasta ese entonces el único que había rogado y gemido en la habitación era Charles, pero al escuchar a Erik en casi la misma condición, lo hizo sentir excelente, porque Erik estaba tan duro y estaba jadeando y sudando, y era todo por él…_

_-Charles … -jadeó nuevamente mordiendo su hombro y moviéndose más rápido, levantando una pierna de Charles para encontrar el punto exacto que había encontrado con sus dedos._

_Charles arqueó la espalda y arañó sus brazos mientras fruncía el rostro de puro placer._

_-Ah sí Erik! –el nombrado llevó una mano entre ambos y comenzó a masturbar a Charles mientras lo embestía más fuerte en el mismo lugar- e-eres increíble… -comenzó a sentir los espasmos del orgasmo y Erik lo notó._

_-Córrete para mí –susurró y Charles no pudo aguantar más y obedeció corriéndose por su pecho y ensuciándolos a ambos, el mayor sintió como el interior de Charles lo presionaba más y pudo ver su orgasmo llegar, de una manera rápida intentó salir de él._

_-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Charles sin fuerzas y agitado-_

_-Me voy a correr –gimió Erik con voz ronca._

_-Al carajo, hazlo dentro por favor –rogó Charles, y eso fue suficiente para que Erik se corriera._

_Ambos se mantuvieron así, en estado de trance un largo rato, Erik se dejó caer sobre él y besó su mejilla mientras lo abrazaba con ternura._

_-¿No te lastimé? –Charles sonrió con los ojos cerrados y luego lo miró, era la imagen perfecta: Erik sudado y desalineado luego de hacer el amor, con los ojos todavía oscurecidos y los labios hinchados._

_-Para nada, me hiciste feliz –sonrió y lo abrazó para besarlo, Erik suspiró entre el beso y salió de él cubriéndolos a ambos con la sábana._

_Se durmieron pronto, estaban exhaustos, Erik estaba feliz, se había olvidado completamente que tenía cosas y personas de las cuales preocuparse, Charles soñó que un hombre al cuál no podía ver la cara le quitaba a Erik de sus brazos, despertó sobresaltado pero apretujado por los brazos y las piernas del hombre del cuál estaba enamorado._

_Erik le preguntó que pasaba con preocupación y luego lo besó para tranquilizarlo, no durmió hasta que Charles no lo hiciera y besó su mejilla antes de caer dormido de nuevo._

_Estaban juntos, se querían más de lo que ambos se animaban a admitirle al otro, eran novios, habían hecho el amor._

_Al carajo los Sebastian, al carajo los Nick, al carajo todo el mundo, a ellos no le importaban, se tenían, era todo lo que necesitaban._

 

_O eso querían creer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA! Si encuentran como con cursiva al final... es porque estoy subiendo del celular y no puedo arreglar bien de acá...  
> Perdón por la demora, he tenido miles de inconvenientes con la computadora, esa mierda ya no carga... en fin, en Wattpad encontrarán mejor explicación, también ando con exámenes de la universidad y son importantes. Espero les haya gustado.


	13. 13

Logan miró a Scott dormir y sonrió un poco para sí, acercándose hasta el para dejar un beso en su frente y levantarse a tomar una ducha, el día estaba caluroso y le hubiera encantado quedarse abrazado a su novio, pero realmente moría de hambre y calor, así que la ducha le vino excelente y estaba con las energías renovadas, salió del baño y se vistió con unas bermudas, tomó su celular y caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse un café y omelettes, un poco para Scott, otros tantos para él.  
Cuando estaba casi terminando todo sintió que su celular vibraba en su bolsillo e intentó ignorarlo hasta terminar de poner la mesa, pero el celular no se detenía y suspiró tomándolo y contestando la llamada casi sin mirar.

-Diga... -dijo de bastante mala gana.

-Lo diré -contestó la voz de una mujer, bastante seria, bastante segura de si misma, un tanto enojada- quiero que dejes de intentar hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado, sigue tu vida, olvídate de eso, que yo la llevo mejor sin tí en ella.

Logan frunció el ceño sin entender mucho y luego suspiró.

-Mire, lamento interrumpir tu discurso de superación, pero creo que te equivocaste de número.

-No, no lo hice, pero dile a Scott que ya no me hable, gracias -y finalizó la llamada. 

Logan sostuvo el celular contra su oreja un largo rato hasta que escuchó ruidos en la habitación y finalmente lo apartó y miró la pantalla, la llamada era de identidad desconocida, desbloqueó la pantalla y entonces se dió cuenta, ese no era su celular, era el de Scott, tenían exactamente el mismo, entonces era fácil confundirse, pero él no estaba pensando en eso, estaba pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener.

**

Erik golpeó la puerta del consultorio de Emma y sin esperar respuesta, como siempre, entró.

-Wow, que cara.

-Suelen decir "wow que cuerpo", pero acepto eso -se encogió de hombros y dejó su celular a un lado.

-Hablaba de lo mal que te ves -tomó asiento frente a ella.

-¿Cómo es que conquistaste a ese pequeño Charles?

-¿que puedo decir? Soy un encanto, pero hablando en serio, pasó algo?

-Sólo viejos problemas -se talló el puente de la nariz y suspiró- que pasó? Pensé que estabas en una cirugía o algo así.

-Bueno, algo así, pero ya terminó -se encogió de hombros- vine a ver como estabas...

-Ya, Erik, ¿que quieres? -Erik bufó.

-Shaw me escribió, dice que quiere verme y esas cosas, Charles lo leyó, y no es que me importe, no quiero secretos con él, pero no quería que se ponga como se puso, -Emma sólo lo miraba atenta- digo, no quería tampoco problemas, dios, ese tipo me da asco -ella asintió.

-A mi también, también me da asco y también me escribió, creo que quiere acercarse a tí de todas formad -pasó ambas manos por su cara- ¿será que ninguno de mis ex me dejaran en paz alguna vez? -Erik rió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-Que te dijo a ti? Shaw...

-Me dijo que le encantaría volver a verme, todavía las cosas estaban "sin resolver" entre ambos -rodó los ojos, pero de una manera muy elegante, de esas que parecen imposibles- y un montón de mierda mas, no le contesté, pero me di cuenta a donde iba, si está cerca de mí, esta cerca de tí.

-Lo sé, eso apesta, juro que si se vuelve a acercar, no respondo por mí, podría romperle la cara.

-Yo podría ayudarte -Erik sonrió levemente.

**

Para Charles, dar su presentación, era muy importante, y faltaban pocos días para ella, por eso estaba tan alterado y se quedaba al final de las clases en el salón vacío para tratar de terminarla, siempre dando retoques o agregando y quitando cosas que creía necesarias o de más.  
Ese día fue totalmente igual, al terminar su clase de pedagogía, se quedó en el salón vacío y tomó su laptop y comenzó a repasar lo que diría, no de memoria, no, pero tratando de explicarlo de buena manera, a Charles le gustaba hablar en público, pero eso no quería decir que no se pusiera nervioso de todos modos, era muy importante.  
Estaba en eso cuando escuchó que alguien entraba al salón, pensó que había pasado tanto tiempo y ya era hora de la siguiente clase ahí, así que se dispuso a juntar sus cosas algo apurado.

-Tranquilo, muchacho -dijo una voz grave y firme- no me molesta que sigas -Charles volteó y sonrió.

-En serio? No va comenzar la clase? -el hombre pareció sorprendido pero sonrió de lado.

-No, tranquilo, todavía falta mucho, solo vine para acomodar algunas cosas -habló mientras caminaba y se detenía en la fila en la cual Charles estaba sentado.

Lo observó un poco basta te ladeando un poco la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Charles, que siempre intentaba (bueno, de hecho lo era naturalmente), bueno con los extraños, y simpático, se sintió algo raro e intimidado por su mirada, pero pronto esa sensación se disipó un poco cuando el hombre habló de nuevo.

-Lo siento, es que me resultaste algo familiar -dijo- pero por tu acento supongo que no eres de aquí.

-Oh, larga historia la de este acento -sonrió un poco- entonces sigo?

-Si no incomoda el público -se encogió de hombros- soy Hiram -le pasó una mano a Charles, quien la estrechó amablemente.

-Charles.

-Un enorme gusto conocerte, Charles -sonrió de nuevo y caminó hacia adelanta, bajando las escaleras.

-Uhm... Igualmente -dijo algo desconcertado, pero intentó volver su mirada a sus escritos.

-Perdón que te interrumpa de nuevo, niño -dijo eso último como si el "niño" fuera despectivo.

-¿Si? -Charles apenas levantó la vista de la laptop.

\- Estás estudiando para algo? Alguna presentación, quizás? -Ahora si tenía toda la atención de Charles, quien levantó la vista completamente de su laptop, para toparse con los fríos ojos azules de Hiram.

-Si... Tengo que da una presentación muy importante -se limitó a responder, algo intimidado por la forma en que lo veía, en el mismo momento, sintió que su celular vibraba y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

"Cariño, paso por ti en unos 10 minutos si? Te amo" era, obviamente, un mensaje de Erik y Charles sonrió al leerlo.

-Y supongo que estás muy nervioso por eso no?

"Claro amor, te espero dónde siempre, también te amo" dió enviar y procedió a juntar sus cosas.

-Uhm, si, bastante -dijo sin prestar mucha atención mientras guardaba todo.

-Oh, lo siento, te incomodó mi charla?

-Em... No, no es eso señor, es sólo que debo irme... -se puso de pié con su mochila ya lista y caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida.

-Oh, bien, Charles, un gusto nuevamente, cuídate mucho niño -volvió a decirlo de la misma forma, pero Charles ya no prestó atención, porque estaba pensando en ver a Erik, y sonrió.

Cuando llegó al lugar de siempre, se sentó en la misma banca de siempre a esperar a Erik, todavía faltaba tiempo, aunque Erik era muy puntual, si le decía "7 minutos", serían exactamente 7 minutos, además, claro se la costumbre y la práctica de ir a buscarlo casi todos los días.  
No pasó mucho cuando Nick se sentó a su lado y cruzó sus piernas, como si estuviera muy cómodo, en su casa o algo.

-Hola -saludó Charles tranquilo- tiempo que no te veía Nicholas, varios días...

-Eso es porque no querías, siempre puedes verme cuando deseas -sonrió un poco, de modo galán, y a Charles le dieron ganas de reír, a él le había hasta llegado a gustar ese chico, físicamente, pero no era mucho que le agradaba como era su forma de ser.

-Bueno, pues, lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Que haces sentado aquí, eh? Necesitas un aventón? Podría llevarte a dónde quisieras -y de nuevo esa sonrisa. 

-Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a alguien, gracias igual...

-Oh, esperas a ese tipo no? El amigo tuyo ese -Charles lo miró y finalmente sonrió, pero ahora Nicholas tenía un semblante de desagrado.

-A Erik? -sonrió- si, exactamente a él estoy esperando...

-Oh, ya veo... Que no tiene nada que hacer con su vida o que? -Charles suspiró intentando mantenerse sereno.

-De hecho, Erik se ha graduado de médico pediatra -sonrió sin poder evitarlo- y sí tiene cosas importantes que hacer con su vida, y le va muy bien, gracias por el interés, pero él prefiere venir a buscarme, y yo también lo prefiero así.

Nicholas rodó los ojos e hizo como si Charles no estuviera hablando.

-Recuerdas cuando nos besamos? -"nos", no fue así, de hecho, Charles no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

-Eh... Sí, recuerdo cuando me besaste, por qué? -preguntó mientras miraba la hora en su celular, apurado para que llegue Erik.

-Porque sé que te gustó mucho, y... -llevó una mano para la mejilla de Charles y la acarició hasta llegar a su nuca y sostenerla- también me encantaría que se repita.

-Hey! Nick -Charles de hizo para atrás empujandolo con educación su pecho- lo siento amigo, pero no, no quiero ni puedo, si?

-Vamos... Charles... Tu sabes que quieres.

-No, no quiero, estoy enamorado de otra persona si? Y no quiero nada con nadie -respondió poniéndose de pié y divisando a Erik que se acercaba en su moto- nadie mas que él...

Erik se detuvo delante de Charles y se quitó el casco mirándolo, solo unos segundos después se dió cuenta que detrás de ellos estaba Nicholas, el insoportable de Nicholas.

-Hola, pasa algo? -preguntó serio, pero Charles le sonrió.

-Nada, te estaba esperando, vamos? -tomó el casco y se lo puso luego de subir a la moto, Nick, que se encontraba viéndolos serio y sin decir nada hasta ese entonces, se puso de pié y caminó hasta ambos con las manos en los bolsillos, pero no fue delante de Charles que se detuvo, sinó de Erik.

-Charles está taaaaan embobado por tí -dijo Nicholas antes de reír un poco,  Erik sonrió.

-No sé si embobado, pero enamorado lo espero, ya que estamos saliendo -Charles no pudo contener una pequeña risa al ver la expresión que puso Nicholas, Erik aceleró y se marcharon dejándolo solo.

-Como te fue hoy amor? -preguntó Erik una vez que ya se encontraban en casa de Charles y estaban dejando los cascos sobre el mueble de siempre, Charles sonrió y volteó a mirarlo.

-Me fué bien -se recostó por la mesa todavía sonriéndole y viendo como se arreglaba el cabello, Erik era tan, pero tan hermoso, Charles estaba agradecido por siempre a todos los motivos que le impulsaron a contratar a Erik como su novio de mentira, incluso a Moira, porque Erik no solo era hermoso por fuera, sinó que por dentro, era aún mas perfecto y Charles no se cansaba de admirar eso, no había nada que Erik hiciera mal- Sólo ando un poco nervioso por la presentación, pero todo bien, y a tí cariño?

Erik dejó su cabello en paz y dió un par de pasos hacia adelante, hasta donde estaba Charles y lo tomó de las mejillas con cariño.

-Todo saldrá bien en la presentación pequeño -sonrió y observó con detenimiento su rostro, sus pecas y su piel tan resplandeciente, sus ojos tan grandes y azules, y esos hermosos labios rojos, que Charles acababa de relamer inconscientemente, Erik sonrió más- mi día estuvo bien, pero mucho mejor está ahora.

-Me alegro -susurró Charles, muy bajito, porque los labios de Erik estaban muy cerca de los suyos.

-Ajá -murmuró y lo atrajo más hacia él besándolo con intensidad y recorriendo con su lengua toda su boca y sus labios, luego se apartó lentamente y contempló el rostro de Charles nuevamente, pero esta vez con los ojos cerrados- te amo, Charles -lo dijo, como si estuviera tan acostumbrado a ese sentimiento, y Charles se abrazó a él con fuerza, y como toda respuesta, volvió a besarlo.

Luego de eso Charles y Erik encargaron algo para cenar, porque realmente ninguno de los dos estaba con ganas de ponerse a cocinar.

-¿Puedo darme una ducha? Me duché en el hospital pero ya sabes -preguntó Erik sentándose al lado de Charles y depositando un beso sobre la parte de su piel expuesta, que era su cuello, pero como su novio estaba intentando concentrarse en su ensayo, solamente sonrió y luego lo miró.

-Claro que sí Erik, ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo, dudo que tenga algo que prestarte pero puedes buscar algo que me quede grande -se inclinó y dejó un beso sobre sus labios- te espero para comer, por si demoras, así que tranquilo.

Finalizó, y luego volvió a mirar sus apuntes, así que Erik decidió dejarlo tranquilo mientras se daba una ducha reparadora en el baño de Charles, cuando salió, decidió revisar que había en el placard de Charles, encontró puras cosas que no le entrarían, y sonrió por lo tierno que le parecieron los pijamas tan pequeños, pero decidió buscar lo mas importante: ropa interior, así que abrió la gaveta e intentó sacar el más grande de todos, se lo puso y buscó un pijama corto, que a Charles le quedara bastante holgado y se lo puso.

Cuando Erik entró a la sala, Charles no pudo hacer más que levantar la vista de los apuntes y entreabrir los labios, mierda que Erik era sexy y todos esos musculos marcados eran... Wow.

-Creo que encontré algo -sonrió Erik y se sentó a su lado abrazando su espalda.

-Desde luego te queda excelente -se limitó a responder Charles, intentando con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en su lectura.

Erik rió un poco y lo abrazó mejor mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus caderas.

-Erik... -suspiró Charles removiensose un poco, no quería decirle que no, porque no creía ser capaz, pero realmente creía que cada segundo que leyera ese ensayo ayudaría.

-Si comienzas diciendo mi nombre de esa manera, es porque lo hago bien -bromeó Erik con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Amor, necesito... -Charles suspiró y empujó su laptop- ya que -volteó hacia Erik y de nuevo la imagen lo deslumbró, era la perfección, pero en cuanto estaba por lanzarse encima y difrutar de su tacto y sus besos, la campana tocó.

-Puta madre, será posible? -gruñó Erik y luego resopló, Charles rió un poco y se separó.

-Debe ser el de la comida.

-Deja voy -dijo de mala gana y dejó un último beso a Charles, pero éste sostuvo su mano y la jaló.

-No irás así no? -Erik alzó ambas cejas como si no tuviera idea de a que su novio se referia, pero luego Charles lo pensó - no, mejor si ve, que vean que no sólo como comida chatarra -finalizó riendo mientras soltaba la mano de Erik para que fuera a atender.

**

Sebastian entró sonriendo al café y observó a su ex novia con recelo, pero su sonrisa no se borró de su rostro, había tenido una tarde bastante... Entretenida, había conocido personalmente a Charles, lo había observado, y realmente no había nada muy llamativo en él, así que no era la gran cosa, también lo había visto hablar com otro joven que aparentemente estaba interesado en él.  
Caminó a paso lento hasta la barra y se detuvo a su espalda, ella estaba tan deslumbrante como la recordaba.

-Hola Emma.


	14. Chapter 14

Erik abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Scott a punto de tener un infarto, no es que Erik conociera mucho a ese muchacho, pero las veces que lo había visto, estaba bastante calmado, a veces se alteraba cuando hablaba de algo, en el buen sentido, pero jamás se ponía así, ahora parecía... asustado, y desesperado.

-Dime que está Charles por favor -apenas habló tomando a Erik de los brazos, quién frunció el ceño y se hizo un poco a un lado señalando hacia adentro.

-En la sala... ¿que te ha ocurrido? te ves fatal amigo -Scott solo pasó rápidamente frente a Erik para llegar hacia Charles- oye... -Erik iba a decir algo pero algo en el exterior de la casa captó su atención.

La noche ya estaba casi allí, pero todavía se podía ver el sol a lo lejos apurado por esconderse de toda esa locura y caos, y fue en ese momento cuando el destello del auto que estaba estacionado frente a la casa de Charles casi cegó a Erik que lo veía fijamente y algo preocupado.

"¿Qué demonios?" murmuró para si mismo llevándose una mano frente a sus ojos para cubrirse del reflejo, pero cuando parpadeó, el sol ya se había ido casi completamente y sólo quedaba esa imagen solitaria detrás de esa ventanilla.

Mientras que en la sala, Scott intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para hablarle a Charles.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasó Scott... o solo me vas a mirar espantado y sudando? -preguntó Charles bastante preocupado por su amigo, pero intentando sonar relajado, para no alterarlo más. Scott asintió un poco y tragó saliva.

-¿Es... es sobre Logan -comenzó.

-¿Le pasó algo? -quiso saber rápidamente Charles, algo asustado, por el solo hecho de imaginar a su amigo mal, y debido al estado en que se encontraba Scott, sería comprensible.

-Bueno, no sabría decirlo de alguna manera adecuada... yo...

-Logan tiene una hija -interrumpió Erik cruzando la puerta con una niña en brazos- ¿y cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola en el coche? ¿estás demente? -Erik no gritó ni siquiera alzó la voz, pero su tono era el de alguien muy enojado con el muchacho.

-¡Ella no quería venir! -finalmente fue Scott el que gritó, pero la niña no se alteró, Charles no sabía que decir, a nada de eso, y Erik parecía furioso- l-lo siento no quise gritar, pero es que... todo lo que dice es que necesita hablar con el señor Howlett y no me hace caso, no sé como hice para que se subiera al auto en primer lugar.

-Oh por Dios santo -murmuró Charles y luego se acercó a la niña que seguía en brazos de Erik- ¿dónde está Logan? -preguntó, la niña frunció un poco más el ceño y Erik la acomodó mejor.

-No sé, lo he llamado pero no me atiende, creo que tiene el celular apagado, tampoco está en su trabajo... -Scott suspiró algo avergonzado de haber reaccionado así ante una pequeña.

-Debe estar ocupado -dijo Erik viendo a la pequeña- te haré algo de comer si? -ella asintió, fue el primer indicio de que sí comprendía de que hablaban- veremos que tiene Charles aquí -murmuró y la llevó hasta la cocina acomodándola sobre la mesa y sacando algunas cosas para prepararle algo decente para comer, mientras que ella solo lo miraba sin decir ninguna palabra.

Charles suspiró y miró a Scott esperando alguna explicación o respuesta a todo eso, pero el muchacho no dijo nada, solo lucía algo asustado y bastante avergonzado.

-Scott... tienes que tranquilizarte ¿si? necesito que hablemos como dos adultos aquí ¿si? -Scott solo asintió- bien... -Charles volvió a suspirar y lo tomó del brazo llevándolo hacia la pequeña sala de la entrada de su casa, allí donde la niña y Erik estaban fuera de su alcance, en otro momento más calmo, Charles hubiera apreciado con encanto la forma en que Erik lidiaba con la niña, la facilidad con la cual llegaba a ella, pero eso era algo de esperarse debido a su especialización, en otro momento, Charles incluso se habría puesto a pensar en si algún día tendrían niños, y cómo sería eso, en otro momento, pero no entonces.

-Siento mucho haber venido así... -al fin Scott parecía volver en sí- es que me desesperé muchísimo Charles... yo... -se pasó ambas manos por su cabello- ¿tu sabías de ella?

-Dios, no... -respondió rápidamente Charles negando con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido- pero es una niña por Dios del cielo Scott, _ella_ es la niña aquí, no tú, ni nosotros -continuó con un tono de voz mas bajo que el anterior, para que la niña no escuchara mas de lo que ya lo hizo, claramente, nada de eso era su culpa- hay que comportarnos y dejar de gritar y actuar como locos, mierda que yo también quiero y necesito una explicación y probablemente gritaré muchísimo a Jimmy cuando lo vea, pero maldición, no frente a la niña, actuando como si fuera su culpa, como si fuera algo terrible, no sé y no creo que tu sepas como son o fueron las cosas, ni siquiera como son para ella, pero aquí estamos y aquí está ella, y debemos poner las cosas en la mesa -tragó saliva para meditar que podrían hacer- ¿cómo sabes que es suya?

Para ese entonces, Scott lucía mucho más avergonzado que hace unos minutos, de verdad no había querido reaccionar así, pero de repente se había sentido engañado, muchísimas cosas pasaron por su mente: Logan teniendo otra familia, él siendo solo una aventura, miles de mentiras, sintió que quizás destruía la vida de la niña al ella enterarse de eso. ¡Tantas cosas! Para colmo Logan había actuado de manera tan fría y distante y simplemente se había ido antes de eso sin dar explicaciones y apenas se despidió.

Sin embargo, nunca quiso asustar a la niña, o hacerla sentir mal y mucho menos comportarse como el idiota que se comportó.

-Charles yo... no quise que pareciera eso -pero Charles no lo dejó 

-Sólo dime como lo sabes.

-Ella tenía su foto en su mano, la sostenía muy fuerte cuando tocó la puerta, yo estaba en la cocina, había escrito a Logan porque él solo... solo se había ido sin decir a dónde ni por qué, entonces estaba preocupado porque quizás hice algo malo, oí la puerta y pensé que quizás era él, es obvio que él tiene las llaves, es su casa después de todo -sacudió la cabeza para no divagar- cuando abrí la puerta ella estaba ahí, con su bolso, una foto de Logan con su nombre y dirección en el dorso, no lo noté, pero pensé que estaba perdida, lucía bastante seria y asustada entonces le pregunté si necesitaba algo y ella solo me mostró la foto y la revisé preguntándole si buscaba a Logan, asintió, fue entonces cuando leí lo del dorso, dice "encontrar a mi padre, contarle", tienes que verlo, me lo arrancó de la mano en cuanto vio mi rostro de sorpresa y sólo preguntaba por él, le dije que sí, que lo llamaría, y eso hice, pero no contestaba, entonces le pedí que por favor me acompañe a buscarlo, tomé el auto y fui a su trabajo, luego a los demás dónde se supone que debería estar, y nada, eso me trajo aquí... además, supuse que si alguien sabía algo de todo, eras tú... ¿Sabes... si... él...?

-No, no sé nada, y siéndote sincero Scott, no creo que él siquiera lo sepa, soy su mejor amigo y nunca me lo ha mencionado...

-O lo tenía perfectamente oculto hasta ahora -esta vez fue Erik quién habló, sosteniendo los hombros de Charles por detrás, Scott no puso una cara muy amable, y Charles, por más que quisiera negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que era algo que debería considerarse.

-¿Cómo está?

-Comiendo, al parecer no había comido en un buen rato, no dijo mucho, excepto que necesitaba hablar con su padre, James Logan Howlett, exactamente así lo dijo, que había viajado mucho, le pregunté por su mamá, evadió la pregunta por un momento, pero al parecer está muerta, eso la dejó con su tía por parte de madre, claro, pero no estoy seguro que ella sepa que Laura está aquí -Erik finalizó la frase abrazando a Charles.

-¿Te ha dicho todo eso? ¿te ha dicho su nombre? -preguntó Scott bastante sorprendido, Erik lo miró haciendo un gesto de mala gana y asintió como si eso fuera algo obvio- a mi ni siquiera me dijo su nombre.

-Erik es bueno con los niños, aunque no lo creas -Charles sonrió un poco, pero Erik no lo hizo, él volvió a pensar de manera práctica.

-Necesitamos localizar a Logan, ella no quiere quedarse contigo, si es que no lo encontramos hoy, se quedará con nosotros Charles ¿podemos hacer eso? -Charles asintió rápidamente.

-Oh Dios, ya la desagrado -murmuró Scott.

-No lo haces, ella solo cree que ella no te agrada, y que estás asustado, y no quiere incomodar, y sí, antes que pregunte, me lo dijo ella, literalmente: "si mi padre no viene hoy, podrían usted y su esposo hospedarme? no quiero quedarme con la pareja de Logan, no le agrado y está muy asustado de mi, y volver con mi tía Debbie no es una opción", de ahí deduje que su tía no sabe, pero debería...

Charles tomó su celular y se apartó del agarre de Erik para caminar hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-Voy a llamar a Logan yo, si? Scott dijo que estaba algo distante con él hoy, si Dios quiere, sólo será con él y me atenderá el teléfono, pero no le diré nada hasta que no venga aquí, así que... no enloquezcas apenas lo veas Scott -finalizó saliendo al porche para hablar.

 

 

En un bar frente al hospital dónde trabajaba Erik, su amiga y compañera de trabajo, la doctora Emma Frost, se sentó frente a un hombre con el semblante con aire de conspiración y la mirada helada como una mañana de invierno.

Emma estaba harta de los hombres que se creían que eran mejores que ella solo por el hecho de ser hombres, si pudiera, si no se hubiera dedicado a salvar vidas en vez de quitarlas, los apuñalaría a todos con sus tacones, para que vieran que no eran una mierda a su lado, ni al lado de nadie. Pero en ese momento no le quedaban opciones, y tenía que hacer eso, era por una buena causa, se lo repetía miles de veces.

-Hola Sebastian -habló de manera inexpresiva y pidió un café sin azúcar.

-Que bueno que finalmente hayas aceptado mi invitación a tomar al menos un café, Emma -sonrió de lado mostrando los dientes y se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.

-No tenía opción o sí? Estabas aquí, y hubieras seguido insistiendo hasta que cediera -le sonrió al chico que le trajo el café y lo tomó con delicadeza, como si sus labios no tocaran el líquido, era una mujer deslumbrante y brillante, y todos lo sabían, pero Shaw era tan presuntuoso y se sobre-valoraba tanto que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que ella en realidad no le creía que él quisiera usarla, que ella era mucho mas astuta que él, y que en este caso, era ella quien lo usaba, a Emma le encantaba jugar con un hombre tan patético como él, merecía lo peor.

-Claro que sí, no me hubiera rendido tan fácilmente, aunque sabes? Una cena sería lo ideal ¿tengo chance? -preguntó en tono seductor mientras cortaba un trozo de carne en su plato.

-Si vas a llevarme a algún lugar como este a cenar, claro que no Sebastian, soy una mujer con expectativas muy altas -Shaw soltó una ligera risa que parecía realmente genuina pero a la vez burlona- ¿qué es tan gracioso? -Emma alzó una ceja.

-Lo siento, lo siento -contestó Shaw alzando ambas manos y negando con la cabeza- es sólo que... wow... en serio debiste amarlo entonces ¿no? -El rostro de Emma palideció un poco, sabía por que camino se estaba dirigiendo la conversación, y no le gustaba nada eso, y a decir verdad, el hecho de que Sebastian Shaw supiera eso, le asustaba un poco, no es como si ella anduviera ventilando su vida privada por ahí- digo, una mujer como tú, con las expectativas tan altas como dices... con un farmacéutico.

-Él no era farmacéutico -interrumpió ella rápidamente de manera cortante, quería decir más, quería decir un montón de cosas, quería arrancar la garganta de Sebastian y arrojarla al fuego, pero apenas podía moverse.

-Oh, eso es peor todavía, cierto, él era el de la óptica verdad? -Shaw quería asustarla, Emma estaba segura de eso, quería amenazarla de una manera sutil, suspiró y sacó todo su autocontrol y sangre fría.

-Si sabes eso Sebastian, entonces sabrás que ya no estamos juntos hace mucho tiempo... realmente mucho tiempo -ladeó la cabeza pensando en cuánto sabía él de ella, y cómo había conseguido esa información, pero sonrió de la manera más dulce que sabía- aunque me halaga que investigaras eso -se terminó su café- creo que fuiste profundo -rió un poco, Sebastian se veía encantado, ella había caído... si sólo supiera- pero él no es nadie de quién debas preocuparte, de la única persona que debes preocuparte es de ti mismo, ninguna mujer o en todo caso hombre, encuentra bonito el acoso, y hablo en serio, cuando una persona dice no, es no, no es un "sigue intentando convencerme", si quiero que lo hagas te diré, pero en el momento que te diga no, por favor, detente, lo odio y lo encuentro acosador, todas esas veces que llamaste, no fueron lindas Sebastian, no te contesté, porque estaba ocupada, pero lo habría hecho, habría aceptado más fácilmente y de manera más agradable si solo hubieras escrito una vez, así que, sí, puedes invitarme a cenar, en otro lugar, si lo elijo yo, es mejor, o puede ser en tu casa, también.

Lo que Emma acababa de decir era todo total y completa mentira, excepto la parte de acosar a alguien, pero no lo era para Sebastian Shaw, él sonrió viéndola y tomó su mano para besarla. Ella sabía que había hecho un muy buen movimiento, uno que no lo habría hecho por otra persona que no fuera Erik.

 

 

_-Mas te vale que sea algo importante Charles._

-¿Estás borracho Logan? -Charles rascó su nuca nervioso y escuchó un resoplido del otro lado de la línea- No te escucho bien amigo, pasa algo?

- _Tu siempre sabes todo Charles_ -murmuró Logan- _todavía no estoy borracho, pero lo estaré_.

-Bueno bueno, cortemos con eso sí? ¿por que mejor no vienes aquí y me cuentas que te pasa? si no quieres hablar, hablaré yo, tengo un par de cosas, pero pueden esperar... -del otro lado de la línea su amigo parecía dudar, Charles sintió desesperación.

- _Está bien, estaré ahí en unos minutos... pero por favor, bebe una cerveza conmigo o déjame emborracharme en paz ¿sí?_

-Lo haré, amigo, tranquilo, solo... ven aquí ¿si? te espero... -escuchó el sonido de la llamada finalizada y suspiró guardando su celular, las manos de Erik rodearon su cintura por detrás y sintió su pecho firme pegarse a su espalda, como siempre lo hacía, Erik parecía tan firme siempre, Charles recostó su espalda por el pecho de su novio y sintió un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te dijo por qué desapareció así de Scott? -preguntó Erik besando nuevamente la mejilla de Charles y luego su hombro, Charles negó.

-Pero se siente bastante mal, dijo que vendrá y hablaremos o algo parecido, se enojará mucho cuando sepa que no le dije el verdadero motivo -Erik tomó la cintura de Charles para que volteara y lo viera a los ojos.

-Amor -sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlo y tomó en sus manos el rostro de Charles para acariciarlo con sus pulgares, su novio hizo un gesto muy parecido a un leve puchero, a Erik le pareció encantador, como todo en Charles- todo saldrá bien ¿si? no es tu culpa que esto pasara, no es culpa de nadie realmente, él es un hombre adulto que sabrá solucionar sus propios problemas sin culpar a nadie, y si no lo sabe, aún así no será tu culpa, solo tienes que estar ahí como su mejor amigo, para apoyarlo o ayudarlo de afuera, es obvio que necesitas explicaciones, ella también, al parecer, pero sin ofender, esto no puedes solucionarlo, lo que sea que pasó con Scott... no te incumbe resolverlo tú, ni lo que le pasó con Laura ¿si? bebé -susurró y Charles sonrió por lo último.

-No soy un bebé -murmuró- pero creo que tienes razón, aún así me preocupa y no entiendo... no lo entiendo cariño, y por otro lado, míralo del lado de Scott, si un día alguien aparece diciéndome que es tu hija o hijo... y yo no tenía idea... no sé que haría...

-Sí... sobre eso... -hizo una mueca.

-Erik... -Erik comenzó a reír y volvió a abrazarlo besando varias veces su mejilla- ¡Erik no es gracioso! -gritó Charles regañándolo y rió bajito.

-Lo siento, sólo quería descomprimir un poco la situación, lo siento -lo estrujó aún más contra sí mismo- puse a Laura a dormir en tu cama ¿si? Estaba muy exhausta, viajó mucho para llegar hasta aquí... Scott está en la cocina intentando beber un té.

Erik hablaba mientras acariciaba la espalda de Charles de una manera lenta y muy íntima, estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que no podía recordar el momento en que comenzó a hacerlo de manera natural, todas las acciones que realizaba con Charles eran naturales, las risas, las conversaciones triviales y las más importantes importantes, todo era tan natural, como si toda su vida se estuvo preparando para el momento en que lo conociera, Charles era definitivamente el chico que fascinaría a la mamá de Erik, pensó, ella quedaría encantada con que su hijo estuviera con alguien tan tierno, atento y adorable, él estaba seguro que ella estaría muy feliz, casi tanto como lo estaba él mismo.

-Y yo que lo único que quería hoy era cenar contigo y luego hacer el amor hasta no poder respirar -ésta vez fue Charles quién bromeó.

-Todavía tenemos el baño... podemos usarlo -el castaño soltó una risotada, pero cuando iba a contestar divisó a Logan acercándose a ambos- ¿es él? -Charles asintió y Erik aflojó un poco su agarre para voltear a verlo, pero no soltó a su novio.

-Pensé que estabas solo hoy...

-Logan... amigo ¿cómo estás? te ves fatal...

-Charles -murmuró Erik.

-Sí, cierto, mira... hay algo... em... que tengo que decirte...

-¿Qué cosa? Creí que querías saber que me pasaba y por eso me llamaste.

-Eso quiero! pero creo que lo que tengo que decirte es mucho más importante y más urgente -continuó Charles rápidamente, la verdad era que no tenía idea de cómo carajos darle esa noticia a su mejor amigo- pero... Jesús, estoy buscando la forma más... adecuada para... ya sabes... bueno...

-Oh por Dios! tienes una hija ¿sí?

-¡Erik! -Erik rodó los ojos y continuó.

-Al parecer fue a tu casa hoy luego de que salieras "sin decirle siquiera adiós" a Scott, tiene tu foto, y dice que eres su padre, está dormida en la cama de Charles, se llama Laura y a decir verdad, es idéntica a ti, así que mejor comienza a organizarte, porque lo que ella menos necesita es a otro hombre enloqueciendo delante de ella -por más que Charles lo quisiera negar, en ese momento, Erik le parecía diez veces más sexy.

Logan palideció, desde el momento en que escuchó la frase "tienes una hija", pasó por tantas emociones, desde incredulidad, a ira y finalmente a confusión ¿cómo carajos eso era posible? Pero luego unió los puntos, si la niña había llegado a su casa, eso quería decir que había visto a Scott, y viceversa.

-¿Dónde está Scott?

-En la cocina, y sé que la casa es de Charles, pero si él me lo permite, apenas alcen la voz, los sacaré de arrastro a ambos ¿okay? -Logan no escuchó mucho, se encaminó hacia la cocina sin decir nada.

Charles miró a su novio y sonrió, lo amaba, definitivamente nunca había amado así, no podía imaginar a nadie mejor para estar a su lado, así como tampoco podía imaginar una vida sin él, sabía que quizás era algo apresurado pensar tan a futuro, pero dónde miraba en su futuro, ahí estaba Erik, y no tendría sentido sin él, el día que Erik le hiciera falta, él no sería nada.

Claro que lamentablemente no todos corrían con la misma suerte de estar tan feliz como ellos, y unas de esas personas eran Scott y Logan.

Logan entró a la cocina bastante aturdido, no todos los días te dicen que tienes una hija, pero él era alguien bastante práctico, lo primero que debía hacer era hablar con la niña, preguntarle todo, pero necesitaba ver a Scott.

-Logan -murmuró Scott poniéndose de pié rápidamente- ¿co-cómo... cómo estás?

-Juro que no sé de que hablan, pero aclararé mejor las cosas cuando hable con ella, no tengo ningún hijo o hija ¿si? esto... es una locura, sólo quería que lo sepas, no quiero que pienses cualquier cosa... ¿okay? -Scott sintió un enorme peso desprenderse de sus hombros, él no lo había estado engañando todo ese tiempo, la noticia era nueva para ambos, no era un mentiroso, pero todo buen sentimiento se esfumó apenas Logan continuó- no soy yo el que oculta cosas entre nosotros.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de responder, porque cuando reaccionó, Logan ya no estaba delante de él, sinó que se encontraba en la habitación de Charles, mirando a la cama, la niña tenía los ojos cerrados y abrazaba su mochila, pero no dormía.

-Hey niña -habló frunciendo el ceño- dijeron que preguntaste por mí, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento muchisisísimo la demora en TODOS los fics, pero, he pasado por tantas cosas en este tiempo.  
> He tenido mi primer empleo, lo he dejado, he tenido altas y bajas en mi salud tanto emocional como física, he comenzado las clases, andaba sin internet que eso es lo más importante de todo, y, me escaseaba la inspiración, ese trabajo me consumía y me quitaba las ganas de vivir, así que... aquí estamos, he vuelto, y con muchísimas ganas, espero les guste.


	15. 15

¿Vieron ese momento cuando acaban de despertar de un sueño, pero todavía no están totalmente conscientes de la realidad? Como si estuvieran levitando en el limbo de lo que en verdad pasó durante toda tu vida, y lo que acabas de proyectar en tu mente mientras dormías por apenas unos momentos...

Seguramente eso tiene un nombre pero Logan no lo sabía, se sentía tan raro, como si flotara, entonces despertó. Miró al techo de la casa de Charles y suspiró, había sido una larga noche, se había quedado a dormir en el sofá, Laura había dormido en la cama de Charles, mientras que Charles y Erik durmieron en un colchón extra que el dueño de casa tenía.

Estaba todo tan silencioso cuando se sentó, incluso oscuro, pero él podía jurar que ya era pasada las ocho de la mañana, tanteó su celular en busca de un mensaje de Scott, siempre lo hacía y era lo primero en el día que le hacía sonreír, la mayoría de las veces, lo único; pero ese día, no había ningún mensaje de nadie. Se recostó por el respaldo del sofá y se talló los ojos, mientras que todo lo del día anterior caía sobre sus hombros como plomo: tenía una hija supuestamente, Scott quería volver con su ex probablemente o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

Se levantó caminando hacia el baño para lavarse la cara, pero cuando salió escuchó unas voces provenientes del patio delantero de la casa.

-¿Qué mierda? -murmuró para sí mismo y caminó hacia la otra habitación para ver si Charles y Erik aun dormían, pero estaba todo arreglado, seguramente se habían levantado hacía un rato, probablemente era Erik quien había arreglado todo, Charles no solía ser tan ordenado, mucho menos a la mañana, pero eso ahora no le importaba, se volteó y caminó hacia la habitación de Charles en busca de Laura.

 

-¿Entonces vas a llamarme? -Erik besó la mejilla de Charles lentamente y luego dejó otro beso sobre sus labios.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón de hierro de la galería de la casa de Charles, envueltos en una frazada y con tazas humeantes en sus manos, el que se había despertado primero había sido Erik, se levantó a preparar el desayuno, y luego volvió a la cama (más bien, al colchón en el que ambos durmieron abrazados, bueno, Charles durmió sobre él, prácticamente), besó la frente de su novio y lo hizo levantarse para beber algo con él, Charles lo hizo encantado, sabía que luego Erik debía irse a trabajar y prefería disfrutar esos momentos con él antes de extrañarlo por horas.

-Claro que te llamaré amor -Charles rió por los besos y bebió su café- siempre lo hago, lo sabes... Pero te escribiré si sé algo más... no quiero presionar a Logan, pero espero que haga las cosas bien ¿sabes? es mi mejor amigo, no me gusta ver que su vida está así, un hijo... un hijo no debería ser motivo de todo esto, debería ser motivo de felicidad ¿no lo crees?

Erik lo miró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras hablaba y acarició su cabello peinándolo un poco, porque al parecer a Charles se le había olvidado eso.

-Sí, yo también creo eso... ¿A ti te gustan los niños? -ladeó la cabeza- digo ¿has pensado en tener hijos?

Al escuchar esas palabras, y en el tono en el cuál Erik lo decía, Charles sintió que su estómago estaba enloqueciendo, tenía esa extraña sensación, como esa vez que casi se besaron en la plaza, esa sensación de incertidumbre y desesperación.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

Erik lo ponía nervioso, pero eso no quería decir que él no se había puesto nervioso también, mientras miraba a Charles sonrojarse levemente, y apostaba que ni siquiera había notado que lo estaba haciendo, muchas hipótesis se cruzaron por su cabeza.

Él sabía que hacía poco tiempo que estaban juntos, que por más que lo amara, no debería apresurarse a pensar sobre eso, o a preguntarle cosas así, que podían dejar lugar a interpretación y asustar a Charles, pero la verdad, era que dejar volar su imaginación, y proyectar un futuro con Charles a su lado, tomando su mano y cargando a un pequeño o pequeña, era simplemente hermoso, sería extremadamente feliz de tener eso con alguien como Charles.

-Sí -Charles interrumpió sus pensamientos- digo... no es que me haya puesto a pensar seriamente, pero... siempre tuve esa idea ¿sabes? De tener a alguien que me ame y que yo lo ame -se mordió ligeramente los labios, tragándose un "como te amo a ti"- y... si amo tanto a esa persona, y esa persona me ama a mí de la misma forma -se encogió levemente de hombros- creo que sería hermoso tener hijos... una familia -sonrió al decir esa última palabra- ¿tú no?

Erik tomó la taza de Charles y la dejó en el suelo junto a la suya, luego, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Charles, debajo del cobertor y lo atrajo más hacia él, haciendo que se sentara en su regazo.

-Sí -suspiró- mi mamá siempre me decía que el día que ame a alguien, debería cuidar muchísimo a esa persona, y a nuestra familia, y siempre me tomé muy enserio eso, porque sé que ella me cuidaba muchísimo, pero... -levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Charles, que lo miraba atento, luego se acercó lentamente y besó sus labios suavemente, primero el inferior, y luego el superior, lamiéndolos levemente sintiendo el gusto a café en ellos, Charles soltó un suspiro- nunca pensé que realmente encontraría a alguien que me amara, o a alguien a quien yo amara tanto...

El pecho de Charles subía y bajaba de una manera bastante irregular, estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Erik y lo tenía muy cerca, su voz era calma y suave, en cualquier otro momento lo hubiera besado sin parar, pero ahora, estaba muy atento a sus palabras y a todo lo que quería decir con ellas.

-¿Y lo hiciste? -preguntó casi en un susurro, apenas desviando los ojos de los de Erik un momento para posarlos en sus labios, antes de volver al azul brillante.

-Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, Charles ¿tienes dudas de eso?

Erik parecía tranquilo, y lo estaría si decirle "te amo como nunca amé a nadie", en ese momento, no significara "me encantaría tener hijos contigo, pienso en nuestro futuro juntos todos los días, no te dejaré jamás" o algo así, pero eso era exactamente lo que significaba, y Erik lo acababa de decir, y estaba muriendo de miedo de haber asustado a Charles.

Él siempre dijo que las parejas que llevan todo muy rápido se estrellan rápido, pero quizás, era porque él no sabía como era la intensidad de un verdadero amor hasta que conoció a ese pequeño castaño de ojos azules.

Charles abrió los labios para decir algo, pero solo logró soltar un suspiro parecido a un jadeo y abrazó con fuerza el cuello de Erik, recostándose por su pecho y sonriendo sin saber exactamente que decir, pero esta vez, no era porque su mente estaba en blanco, todo lo contrario, miles de cosas pasaban por ella.

Sabía que para quiénes los vieran, o quizás, escucharan, podría sonar todo muy exagerado, o no tan importante, pero lo era. Considerando el tiempo que llevaban juntos, y el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, más la forma en que se habían conocido... eso era simplemente... hermoso.

-Yo también quisiera en un futuro tener una familia contigo, Erik -logró susurrar finalmente Charles, y Erik sintió que una tonelada y media se desprendió de sus hombros al sentirlo feliz, y saber que correspondía sus sentimientos- y no tienes idea de cuánto te amo, y lo feliz que me haces -rió algo nervioso aun y se apartó para besarlo.

 

Logan miró su celular una vez más, no dejaba de hacerlo cada cinco minutos, Laura lo veía frunciendo el ceño aun abrazada a su mochila, la cama de Charles parecía enorme para ella.

-¿Es mi culpa? -preguntó, con una voz que parecía metálica y algo chillona, pero seria, para una niña de su edad.

-¿Eh? -Logan la miró con el mismísimo gesto que tenía la niña unos segundos atrás, sin entender a que se refería.

-Pregunté que si es mi culpa -dijo seria.

-Si es tu culpa ¿qué cosa?

-Que te hayas peleado con él, con... Scott -pareciera que hacía fuerza para decir su nombre.

-¿Scott? -alzó una ceja- no, no lo es ¿por qué lo sería?

-Si supiera que te causaría muchos problemas no hubiera venido, pero mi madre... ella siempre quiso que te conociera -Logan se talló la cara con ambas manos, estaba un poco cansado.

-Tu mamá y yo... nosotros jamás...

-Lo sé, ella me lo explicó -se rascó la nariz- no soy tu hija porque ustedes se amaban o algo, soy tu hija porque ella hizo algo que no debería -miró sus pequeñas manos- un experimento consigo misma, para quedar embarazada, y como tu fuiste su paciente en ese momento...

Logan estaba seguro que Laura no comprendía exactamente todo, sabía porqué, pero dudaba que entendiera que su madre, le había robado esperma a él mientras estaba inconsciente y luego se había hecho una inseminación, pero al verla así, no era bonito, la niña no tenía la culpa de eso, y su madre no le había dicho mientras vivía porque si Logan quería podría denunciarla, pero, al igual que ella, él no tenía la culpa de eso, y ni ella merecía vivir sin conocer a su padre, ni él vivir en la ignorancia de que tenía un hijo.

La pregunta ahora era ¿qué harían al respecto?

-Laura -Logan soltó una mano del celular y la posó sobre las pequeñas manos de Laura- no es tu culpa... tu no causaste esto... digo, sí, un poco, pero está bien... ¿Por qué te escapaste de tu tía?

-No es como si yo le importara a ella de todos modos, y tenía tu foto, y pensé... que quizás... aun había alguien a quién yo podría importarle en algún lado, mi mamá siempre me dijo que debía conocerte... -desvió la mirada posándola en sus pies y los movió un poco.

-Bueno... -se puso de pié- hay unas cosas que debemos hacer, primero, es comer, segundo... me acompañarás a buscar a Scott...

-¿Él es tu esposo? -Laura también se puso de pie.

-No... -Logan rió apenas- pero es mi novio... y me tiene que dar unas cuantas explicaciones -susurró a lo último.

 

El día para Charles transcurrió dentro de lo normal, cada tanto le mandaba un mensaje a Logan para ver como le estaba yendo, y aunque sabía que algo había pasado entre su amigo y Scott, algo no estaba bien, también sabía que ese no era momento de preguntar.

Hizo básicamente lo mismo de siempre, comió, repasó su tesis, revisó facebook, instagram, twitter, toda red social ideal para procrastinar, escuchó música de YouTube, hizo de todo para distraerse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esa mañana, prácticamente se habían confesado que querían tener una familia juntos, y eso era hermoso para Charles, y simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír cada que pensaba en eso.

-Lo amo tanto -susurró tirado en el sofá mirando al techo y sonriendo, en ese momento escuchó su celular sonar y sonrió, sabía quién era.

_"Hola cariño, creo que hoy me desocupo temprano, si quieres paso por algo de comer y voy a tu casa a la noche, o vienes a la mía, como quieras, y hacemos lo que no pudimos hacer ayer... te amo."_

Charles sonrió aún más, casi le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír a la nada, se sentía como un estúpido niño de 16 años.

" _Claro, te esperaré aquí entonces, ya muero por besarte ¿todo bien en tu día_?" envió el mensaje y se puso de pié, si Erik iba a venir, él quería que esta vez todo se viera impecable, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que debía ser romántico, y perfecto, miró hacia todos lados intentando pensar en alguna idea súper romántica, pero su celular volvió a sonar.

_"Todo bien amor, pero ahora debo irme ¿si? te hablo más tarde bebé."_

Erik envió el mensaje y guardó su celular en el bolsillo, se acomodó su delantal y miró a Emma entrar y sentarse en la silla que estaba delante de él, la mujer parecía nerviosa o algo alterada, a Erik no le gustaba verla así.

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó tomando un sorbo de su café que ya estaba algo frío e hizo una mueca de desagrado, la rubia suspiró cruzando las piernas y negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme? ¿Es sobre Sebastian Shaw?

-Sí, es sobre él... Ayer tomamos un café juntos y-

-¡¿Ustedes qué?! -dijo Erik exaltado- Emma ustedes no pueden hacer eso... digo, tú no puedes, él... ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? -ella rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño después, como si le estuviera doliendo la cabeza y los gritos de Erik empeoraran la situación.

-Empecemos porque yo puedo hacer lo que me da la gana ¿okay? y segundo... -miró a los costados y luego volvió su mirada hacia él- gracias a Dios que lo hice, como habíamos dicho, es obvio que quiere acercarse a ti por medio de cualquiera, eso me incluye, pero lo que no sabíamos... es hasta dónde puede llegar para eso...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La mente de Erik era un revoltijo entonces, no tenía idea de que Emma estaba hablando, ¿por qué se reunió con ese tipo? Si lo ideal era solamente evitarlo.

-Que ha investigado todo de mí, Erik... Sabe... incluso de Scott, y me ha amenazado... Sutilmente pero lo hizo...

-Ese hijo de puta... Lo voy a matar -lo dijo decidido, si era capaz de amenazar a Emma ¿quién sabe qué más era capaz de hacer?

-No -se puso de pié y caminó hacia la puerta- tu no harás nada, deja que yo me encargue ¿sí? Esa rata no hará nada... Porque a mi nadie me amenaza -sonrió apenas con la comisura de sus labios y salió dejando a Erik solo en el cuarto.

-Me van a matar -murmuró recostándose por la silla y estirando sus piernas, odiaba estar así de preocupado, sentía que lo único que se necesitaba en ese momento era que vaya con Shaw y le dé una paliza que haga desistir, que lo haga alejarse de Emma, de Charles, del hospital, que se olvide que un día se conocieron.

Pero Emma tenía razón, Shaw no era tan estúpido, si Erik ponía una mano encima de él, lo denunciaría, y la gente con dinero siempre gana, lo que menos quería era arruinar su vida, no ahora, que todo iba bien, finalmente tenía su trabajo seguro y estable, y finalmente tenía a Charles, esa persona que tanto amaba, a quién le dijo que quería para su familia en un futuro cercano, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

-Ejem... -un carraspeo interrumpió la corta meditación de Erik e hizo que alzara las cejas y se tallara los ojos antes de abrirlos.

-¿Qué necesitas, niña? -se pasó las manos por las piernas antes de ponerse de pié.

-Que no me digas así, para empezar, por algo tengo nombre, y ya tengo suficiente luchando contra Warren que me diga "cariño" y Kurt " Fräulein " -la joven se cruzó de brazos y se hizo a un lado para que Erik pudiera salir.

-¿Ustedes tres siguen con ese triángulo amoroso? -rió sin poder evitarlo y tomó su anotador que había dejado sobre un escritorio.

-No es un triángulo amoroso, Lehnsherr... Es... Es complicado ¿okay? Kurt es mi amigo, y Warren...

-Elizabeth -Erik ladeó la cabeza- Kurt es tu amigo, así como lo es de Warren, pero ahí entre ellos hay algo, así como entre tú y Warren, a ti no te importa mucho compartirlo y a Kurt tampoco, pero ambos lo aman y él ama a ambos, yo llamaría a eso un gran triángulo amoroso -rió, pero antes que ella pudiera contestar, prosiguió- ahora dime, señorita Braddock ¿por qué interrumpe mi hora de descanso?

-Oh, sí... Remy LeBeau está atrapado en la sala de abastecimiento y no encontramos la llave para sacarlo, dice que comenzará a explotar todo si alguien no lo ayuda, buscamos al conserje, pero dice que a él no lo ayudará porque coqueteó con su novia... -la muchacha lo dijo con un tono cansado, como si eso fuera muy usual, a veces Erik se sorprendía de lo bien que le caía esa chica con un temperamento serio y lo mucho que ella se habría con él, se podría decir que a parte de Emma, Betsy era su amiga también, aunque era una de los alumnos que él debía guiar de ahora en más.

En su trabajo había momentos de locura, pero esos momentos así, a veces le sacaban una sonrisa, o lo hacían enojar mucho, dependía de su estado de ánimo, pero ahora, con ese último pensamiento sobre Charles, no podría estar mejor.

 

-Es aquí -Logan estacionó el auto y miró por la ventanilla la entrada del departamento de Scott- espero no tardar mucho -abrió la puerta, pero cuando tenía un pie afuera escuchó a Laura.

-¿Puedo encender la radio?

-¿Para qué quieres encender la radio?

-Para no aburrirme -contestó como si fuese algo obvio, Logan comprendió y sacudió la cabeza.

-No te vas a quedar aquí esperando, subirás conmigo, ahora vamos -esperó que ella bajara y cerró la puerta.

Logan no sabía exactamente por dónde iba a comenzar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba hablar con Scott, aclarar las cosas, necesitaba además de recibir una explicación, también darla, él no estaba seguro de que rumbo tomaría su vida a partir de ahora, no es todos los días que llega una niña de la nada y resulta ser tu hija, porque la loca de su madre abusó de su poder de médico y te quitó tu esperma sin tu consentimiento para realizar en sí misma una inseminación artificial, y además, en ningún momento se lo ocultó a la niña, pero le pidió que ella lo hiciera hasta que su madre estuviera fuera de peligro de ir presa, pero muerta.

Eso, más el hecho de lo que le había contado Laura, que su tía no se importaba por ella y probablemente ni siquiera le había estado buscando, reducía las posibilidades de un futuro tranquilo para la niña, pero ¿qué quedaba para él?

Logan no estaba listo para ser padre, hace unos meses andaba de borrachera por ahí y pretendía llevar a Charles con él, a Logan le encantaba salir y fumar mucho y volver tarde, y definitivamente estaba bien con su vida así, Scott era lo que más le daba estabilidad, antes de él, Logan no había experimentado amanecer más de tres veces con la misma persona en sus brazos, pero lo hacía casi todos los días con Scott, le encantaba prepararle el desayuno, eso era estable para él, y le gustaba... ¿Sería diferente con Laura? ¿Le tomaría tan poco tiempo adaptarse a ella? ¿Le haría así de feliz ese cambio como lo hizo Scott?

Llegaron al piso de Scott y caminaron hasta su puerta, en cada paso Logan no sabía si detenerse o correr, pero ahí estaba, y debía mantener la calma, cuando finalmente llegaron a su puerta, la tocó y esperó, unos momentos después, escuchó la voz de su novio decir que ya venía y Laura se puso unas gafas que Logan le había comprado, ella no quería ver a Scott a los ojos, o mejor dicho, no quería que él la viera a los ojos, su primer encuentro fue algo desastroso, ambos se comportaron mal, y ella seguía pensando que él estaba molesto por su culpa, así como también sabía que probablemente él creía que ella no lo quería, y la verdad era que no, ella no lo quería, pero no porque le desagradaba, sino porque ¿cómo podía querer a alguien que apenas conoció hace un día y compartió unas horas muy dramáticas con ella?

Scott abrió la puerta y su rostro de sorpresa no dejó lugar a dudas de que no esperaba a Logan, o a ella, o a ambos juntos.

-Scott... tenemos que hablar.

Mientras ambos hablaban, la niña estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión, no podía escucharlos, pero se moría de ganas de saber que más tendrían que hablar aparte de ella, no sabía mucho sobre su padre, su mamá jamás le ocultó nada, pero ella tampoco conocía la personalidad de Logan, fue solo un paciente suyo, nunca tuvieron nada, sin embargo se encargó de investigarlo y no perderle el rastro desde que supo que había logrado quedar embarazada, pero más allá de lo que te puede decir un investigador privado, no sabía nada.

-Wow... su madre estaba loca -dijo Scott.

-Sí, pero no se lo digas, aunque creo que lo sabe -Scott sonrió apenas y Logan contuvo las ganas de besarlo- necesito que me expliques una cosa tú ahora... -el más joven soltó un largo suspiro como si lo estuviera conteniendo hace días y asintió.

-Claro, lo que sea...

"¿Qué?" pensó Logan "¿Acaso no tenía idea de que se refería? ¿Por qué se veía tan confundido y a la vez aliviado?"

-Ese día por la mañana me confundí mi teléfono con el tuyo... lo tomé sin querer obviamente, y bajé a preparar el desayuno, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo, sonó -Scott lo veía atento, todavía parecía no saber hacia dónde iba eso- y atendí, claro, porque pensé que era el mío... y esta mujer... me dijo que ya no insistieras en hablarle como si nada pasó, que te olvides de ella así como ella lo había hecho, o algo así, y... -rió de manera irónica- lo gracioso es... que le dije que se había confundido de número, pero, me dijo que no, me dijo "dile a Scott que ya no me llame" -Scott abrió grande sus ojos azules y se acercó a Logan.

-Emma ¡¿Emma llamó?! -Logan quería otra reacción, esperaba un "puedo explicarlo", "no es lo que tu crees", pero sin embargo, su novio parecía... ¿feliz?

-¿Qué...? -murmuró dando un paso hacia atrás y levantando ambas manos, finalmente el joven pareció entender y alzó ambas cejas.

-¡Oh no! ¡No, Logan! Cariño, no es eso -rió un poco, lo que hizo que Logan se molestara aún más- es algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Te escucho, porque parecía que tenía todo que ver contigo -Scott asintió.

-Lo sé, pero no es así, mira, hay un tipo que va de seguido allí, compra cosas, pero siempre se pasa por la óptica, y no le había prestado atención antes, hasta que comenzó a preguntarme cosas sobre ella, de la nada, y me dijo su nombre, se llama Sebastian Shaw, recordé que cuando salíamos, ella me contó de un tipo que fue su paciente y que estaba obsesionado con su compañero de trabajo o algo así, y entonces lo recordé, recordé que me dijo su nombre, pero no estaba seguro, y realmente me preocupé, porque me preguntaba mucho por ella, a tal punto que tuve que avisarle a Alex y a la seguridad que no lo dejen entrar más al local, y sí, terminamos y ya no la quiero de esa manera, Logan, pero aún la quiero, como persona, aún me importa y me preocupo que le pase algo, entonces le escribí todo el día anterior y le llamé pero no contestaba...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque no quería involucrarte en los problemas de mi ex -lo dijo de una manera tranquila- lo siento, cariño, pero... fue un mal entendido, no debí habértelo ocultado -dio un paso más hacia él y tomó ambas de sus mejillas, Logan dejó que lo hiciera- no lo haré nunca más ¿sí?

Susurró y se acercó lentamente a sus labios depositando un suave beso, que se convirtió en uno apasionado a medida que Logan rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y lo pegaba a él recorriendo su boca con su lengua, había extrañado a su novio, había odidado cada minuto que pasó enojado con él.

 

El teléfono de Charles sonó y él corrió a atender, no tenía idea quién podía ser, Erik nunca llamaba al teléfono fijo, siempre usaba el celular.

-¿Hola? Diga...

-¿Charles Xavier?

-Sí... ¿Con quién hablo? -preguntó algo confundido.

-Sebastian Shaw y espero que hayas disfrutado tus momentos con Erik, porque, tarde o temprano, se terminarán... él no es de esas personas ¿sabes? No es de esos que forman una familia, no es de los que duran más de un mes junto a alguien... él se alquilaba a sí mismo antes de conocerte, chico.

Charles se habría enojado, o quizás se habría asustado, con miedo de perder a Erik, con miedo de que Erik no lo amara, pero por esas casualidades de la vida, esa mañana, su novio le había dicho exactamente lo mismo, él no era de esos, pero deseaba serlo con Charles.

Y para su suerte, sabía que era Erik antes de conocerlo, de hecho, se habían conocido así, no había nada que le sorprendiera, es más, le daba lástima ese pobre tipo que estaba desesperado por la atención de Erik, era él quien no lo conocía ni un poco, y nunca lo haría, porque Erik era su novio, y aunque estuviera mal decir que las personas te pertenecen, Erik era suyo.

-Oh... bueno ¿algo más que quieras decirme? Es que tengo prisa -se escuchó unos segundos de silencio del otro lado de la línea, Sebastian estaba algo confundido- ¿no? Bueno, adiós, que la fuerza te acompañe.

Colgó y miró su casa, todo estaba perfecto, solo quedaba esperar a Erik.

**Author's Note:**

> éste fic resultó de una imagen que me enviaron en san valentín, espero que les guste la idea :)


End file.
